Sear
by AlePattz
Summary: A una semana de trabajar cuidando la casa de alguien más, Bella tiene un inesperado visitante nocturno. Drama/Romance. Historia escrita por Rochelle Allison. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Knock, knock… who's there?... It's me with other story for you :) Thank you so much to Rochelle Allison for allow the translation of this story.**

 **Toc, toc… ¿Quién es?... Soy yo con otra historia para ustedes :) Muchas gracias a Rochelle Allison por permitir la traducción de esta historia.**

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Un pequeño golpe. Pequeño, pero definitivamente…

… un golpe.

Asustada, me incorporé, buscando el control remoto entre los cojines del sofá. Silenciando la televisión, me quedé quieta y escuché, esperando otro golpe o que mi corazón se calmara.

Aunque, a excepción del doble zumbido del refrigerador y el calentador, no hubo nada. Acomodándome una vez más en el sofá, apagué la televisión en lugar de subir el volumen y arrojé a un lado el control remoto. No había nada que quisiera ver, de todos modos. Una semana en mi soledad involuntaria y ya me estaba poniendo un poco ansiosa.

La cabaña de madera en el bosque de mi tío se había escuchado como un sueño idílico. Incluso romántico, a pesar de mi escasa vida amorosa. Y al principio había sido así. Él necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara mientras viajaba al extranjero y yo… había venido buscando tranquilidad, un lugar para reparar mi corazón herido. Un lugar para recuperar mi estabilidad emocional, tal vez para arrancar las semillas de hastío germinando en mi alma. Está bien, eso fue un poco melodramático, pero honestamente, es cómo me sentía. Mediocre, triste. Aburrida—épicamente. Y me refiero a que, en serio—estaba demasiado joven para estar así de aburrida (bueno, entre los treinta… y veintitantos y joven para todos los demás) y _así_ de muerta de aburrimiento.

No era una vidente con un don para ver el futuro, y ciertamente no vi las cosas con claridad a medida que iban sucediendo, de modo que solo ahora, con una saludable dosis de sesgo retrospectivo, puedo entender realmente por qué estoy donde estoy. Falta de propósito: pasando de un trabajo a otro, ignorando las sugerencias de mi madre de al menos regresar a la escuela. Una autoestima baja y patética: encontrando valía en las relaciones cuando apenas si me conozco. Cuando no sabía si al menos me _agradaba_ a mí misma. Tal vez, hasta yo me tenía lástima. Tal vez por eso había estado con Jacob—lástima. Tal vez…

 _Golpe_

La vieja manta de futbol de tío Phil cayó silenciosamente al suelo cuando me puse de pie. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas con seguro. Ya antes me había asegurado de ello después de aventurarme a salir por leña; los reportes del día sobre una intensa nevada me habían forzado a salir de mi perezoso capullo e ir hacia la inhóspita frialdad de afuera. Junto con una alacena completamente abastecida, estaba lista para lo que sea.

 _Golpe_

… todo menos eso. _¿Qué demonios?_

Me moví despacio y sin hacer ruido, escuchando, esperando, deseando, rogando que solo fuera… un venado. O algo. ¿Un murciélago? ¿Qué podría estar allá afuera en esta época del año?

¿A estas horas de la noche?

La cabaña estaba resplandeciente con ventanas, que inundaban con luz el interior durante el día. Eran como encantadores dibujos vivientes, vistas de increíbles paisajes. Encantadoras incluso en pleno invierno, incluso con altos árboles secos y sin hojas, el mundo carente de color. Aunque por la noche, esas mismas ventanas me daban escalofríos, invadiendo mi sentido de la privacidad, y tenía todas las cortinas corridas para el crepúsculo. Ahora las miraba detenidamente, preguntándome si había alguna abertura por alguna parte, si algo… alguien… por dónde sea podía verme.

 _Golpe_

 _Golpe_

 _Golpe_

" _Oh Dios, oh Dios,"_ dije entre mi aliento, realmente asustada. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta. No había escuchado un coche, y de todas formas la nieve había estado cayendo por bastante tiempo como para que fuera difícil el conducir. Agarrando mi teléfono, y luego el atizador de la chimenea por si acaso, caminé de puntillas hasta la puerta del frente y escuché.

Otro golpe, más suave esta vez. Di un salto hacia atrás, temblorosa, sintiendo una llamarada de adrenalina ardiendo a través de mí, preguntándome si debería llamar a alguien o solo gritar. Estaba a punto de hacer lo último cuando escuché una voz débil.

" _Por favor…"_

Llevando el atizador en mi mano derecha, quité el seguro y abrí la puerta con la izquierda. Mi corazón, que había estado agitado hasta ese momento, casi se detuvo con la bofetada de aire helado que me recibió. Estaba tan frío que quemaba, y jadeé.

Pero ahí, tumbado en el porche, con pantalones de chándal gris y una sudadera negra, los dos mojados por la nieve y tal vez sudor—no lo sé—estaba un hombre.

"¡Oye!" Grité, horrorizada. Tiré a un lado el atizador y me arrodillé junto a él, tratando de remplazar mi miedo hacia los extraños por preocupación por este. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" No lo estaba, obviamente, y lo sacudí y tiré de él, tratando de levantarlo para que al menos pudiera entrar. Su ropa no se acercaba ni un poco a la apropiada para este clima, y sabía que probablemente ya estaba sufriendo de hipotermia.

Gimió, estremeciéndose. La nieve cubría sus cejas así como su barba, que estaba un poco larga. Sin pensarlo, pasé mis dedos sobre ella, viendo la nieve derretirse con el contacto. Se estremeció de nuevo, y entonces yo también lo hice, mis ojos lagrimeando por el viento.

Otra explosión de adrenalina: Me levanté de un salto, metí mis manos por debajo de sus axilas, y tiré de él para meterlo, disculpándome entre mi aliento cuando su cabeza golpeó la jamba.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de nosotros, jadeando, con las manos hormigueándome por el frío. _Sus_ manos y su rostro, que podía verlos ahora, habían tomado un tinte azulado.

"Oye, ¿puedes escucharme?"

"Sí," susurró después de un momento, respirando superficialmente.

"¿Puedes…moverte? ¿Algo? Creo que deberías tomarte un baño caliente o algo así."

Sus ojos, de un verde brillante si no es que vidriosos, se abrieron por una fracción de segundo antes de cerrarse. "Está bien," me dijo, con solo un dejo de voz.

Y entonces se desmayó.

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, sola en un lugar tan aislado y un hombre llega medio muerto a su puerta. ¿Quién será? ¿Podrá salvarlo? Como podrán ver son capis cortos, no le voy a dar un día de publicación, solo les diré que de ustedes depende la publicación. Entre mayor sea su respuesta, más rápida la publicación del nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué dicen? Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada, y si me dicen que les pareció mucho mejor :) Gracias por seguir acompañándome con mis traducciones.**_

 _ **PD. Recuerden que para foto teasers, adelantos y posibles traducciones, pueden solicitar la entrada a mi grupo 'The World of AlePattz' el link está en mi perfil.**_


	2. El bosque

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Oh… no.

Esto había empeorado muy rápido. Al darme cuenta que el extraño no tenía mucho tiempo, agarré su pierna y comencé a arrastrarlo por los duros pisos de madera. Aunque no era ligero, y a medio camino hacia las escaleras me di cuenta… que _eran escaleras_. El baño estaba arriba. Si me estaba siendo difícil tirar de él en una superficie plana, lograr subirlo por un tramo de escaleras sería imposible.

 _Maldita sea, tío Phil. ¿No se supone que las cabañas de madera sean de un piso? ¿Cómo un chalet?_

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Apretando mis dientes, lo arrastré a la sala y lo puse en la alfombra, tan cerca de la chimenea como fuera seguro. Añadí unos leños más y aticé el fuego antes de colocar de nuevo la rejilla.

Y luego, tratando de no entrar en pánico, busqué a tientas mi teléfono y llamé a la única persona que podría ayudarme en este momento.

"¿Bell?"

"Rose, hola. Tienes que entrar en modalidad enfermera en este momento."

"Uh, hola. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya te atacó la fiebre de cabaña **(1)**?"

"Esta es una emergencia. Necesito que dejes de hacerte la tonta."

"Mierda. ¿Qué?"

"Hay un tipo—"

"¡¿En medio del bosque?!"

"Y es solo que, creo que está sufriendo de congelamiento o hipotermia. Él—"

"No es el momento, Al," murmuró Rose.

"¿Qué?"

"Alice. Quiere saber si está caliente."

"No," medio grité. "¡Está frío! ¡Muy, muy frío! No puedo llevarlo arriba y está _azul_ y probablemente necesita un baño—"

"No. Un baño no. Si está azul probablemente ya está experimentando hipotermia de media a moderada y eso podría hacer que entrara en _shock_. ¿No te enseñó Charlie eso? Sentido común, Bell."

"Sentido común para una enfermera, tal vez. Que es la razón por la que te llamé," le dije. "Entonces, ¿qué hago?"

"Espera, ¿está despierto?"

"Acaba de desmayarse."

"Eso no es bueno. ¿Hay una chimenea?"

"Sí."

"¿Está encendida?"

"Sí. Ya lo puse ahí."

"Excelente. ¿Calefacción?"

"Por supuesto."

"Mantenlo cerca del fuego, cúbrelo con mantas, sube la temperatura de la calefacción, y prepárale un té o algo caliente."

"¿Qué hay del calor corporal?"

"¿Como tu calor corporal? ¿Has estado viendo de nuevo Tristan e Isolde?"

"Adiós, Rose. Gracias."

"¡El calor corporal puede ayudar!" Gritó, justo cuando colgaba.

Arrojé la manta de futbol sobre el extraño y revisé sus zapatos para ver si estaban mojados. Lo estaban. Tenis. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Se los quité, los calcetines también, y lo arropé con la manta. Corriendo por las escaleras, agarré un par de pesados edredones del armario de los blancos y los bajé para que pudiera cubrirlo más eficientemente. Ahora estaba temblando. No había estado así desde hacía algunos minutos, y no sabía qué pensar.

A mitad de camino de cumplir con mi misión de preparar té, Rose me llamó.

"Hola."

"Hola. ¿Despertó?"

"Todavía no. Estoy preparando té. Y le subí a la calefacción. Mucho." Había estado relativamente alto antes, pero ahora la cabaña se estaba poniendo bastante calientita.

"Muy bien… para tu información, también podrías llamar al 911."

"Sí, pero, estamos cubiertos de nieve. No sé cuánto tiempo se llevaría eso."

"¿Mencioné la mala idea que era este viaje?"

"Muchas veces, señorita negativa." Suspiré, rodando los ojos. "No estaba tan mal hasta ahora. En fin, imagina que él hubiese venido y nadie estuviera aquí. Hubiese muerto allá afuera. Todo…" Algo brotó dentro de mí, poniendo una pausa a mis palabras. "Todo pasa por una razón."

"Tal vez." Rose se quedó callada por un momento. "Supongo… la idea de eso me intimida un poco, estar tan lejos de todo. Estar así de aislada—por tres semanas—suena como tortura."

"A cada quién su gusto."

"Cierto. Como sea, ya no estás sola, ¿o sí?"

"Supongo que no." El agua comenzó a hervir. Arrojé varias bolsitas de té dentro, pensando en que prepararía bastante a la vez. "De verdad espero que se recupere, Rose. Me estoy asustando un poco aquí."

"Va a estar bien," dijo Rose, bajito. "Y tú también. Ve a calentarlo."

"Está bien."

"Mantenme informada. Y si las cosas empeoran, solo llama al 911. Aun si les toma algo de tiempo."

"Está bien."

Se desconectó la llamada, y llevé el té a la sala.

"Oye," susurré, sentándome a un lado de la pila de mantas. Apenas podía distinguir su rostro. "¿Puedes escucharme?"

Sus párpados se movieron, pero no despertó. Poniendo el té a un lado, metí las manos por debajo de las mantas y encontré sus manos. Todavía estaban frías. Sintiéndome algo pervertida, me metí en la pila de mantas hasta que casi nos tocamos. Tomé sus manos y las coloqué debajo de mi sudadera, dando un respingo cuando su piel fría tocó la mía. Sin embargo, su ropa todavía se sentía húmeda, y sabía que eso no podría ser bueno.

Sus pantalones de chándal estaban peor que su sudadera. Afortunadamente, parecían más fácil de quitarse.

"¿Puedes escucharme?" Le susurré, picándolo con mi dedo.

No hubo respuesta.

"Oye. Tengo que quitarte tus pantalones. Para que puedas calentarte."

Nada.

"Solo hazlo, Bella," me dije a mí misma, incorporándome. Arropé al extraño de la cintura para arriba y me moví hacia sus pies de manera que pudiera tirar de sus pantalones. Gracias a Dios no llevaba _jeans_. Hubieran sido un desastre, en especial mojados.

Aun así, no fue fácil. Su bóxer comenzó a bajarse con sus pantalones, forzándome a detenerme y volverlos a subir. Deseé más que nunca que Rose y Alice estuviesen aquí. Probablemente nos estaríamos riendo de todo esto.

Pero solo era yo, y la gravedad de la situación junto con mi soledad no dejo lugar para la diversión.

Al fin logré que sus pantalones—y solo sus pantalones—salieran. Los colgué a un costado del sofá, agarré una almohada, y volví a acostarme en el suelo, acurrucándome debajo de las mantas. Casi estaba demasiado caliente, pero se sentía bien.

De nuevo puse las manos del extraño sobre mí, alineando nuestros cuerpos de manera que tal vez mi calor pudiera transferirse a él. Sus temblores se habían detenido. Y era difícil de distinguir con la luz tenue, pero pensé que su color había vuelto a la normalidad. Eso esperaba.

* * *

 **(1)** **La fiebre de cabaña es un trastorno psiquiátrico caracterizado por una percepción híbrida de la realidad y la fantasía. Se le denomina así, después de describir muchos casos de mineros en Alaska quienes rodeados de la nieve se resguardaban por periodos prolongados en cabañas aislándose así de una realidad común, y creando o fabricando su propia realidad fusionando fantasías individuales o colectivas con los remanentes de realidad que recordaban.**

* * *

 _ **Jajaja la primera vez que la leí me imaginé eso de los pantalones y me dio risa. Pobre Bella, al menos ya está haciendo algo para salvar al extraño. ¿Tendrá éxito? Recuerden que la frecuencia de los capis depende de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi anterior: Liz Belikova, Antonia, konyinfancia, rjnavajas, Caniqui, Pam Malfoy Black, YessyVL13, elizabeth, Sei, angelabarmtz, Chayley Costa, heychiquilla, Lau B, glow0718, EmDreams Hunter, gaby9387, Arlette Cullen Swan, Tata XOXO, Lara, willyevies, rosy canul, Roxy Sanchez, , Maribel, Alex, patymdn, PameHart, LeidaJim, Shikara65, Anastacia T. Crawford, EmmaBe, alejandrablack22, dushakis, Ericastelo, Manligrez, Sully YM, , jacke94, lagie, tulgarita, Yoliki, CindyLisse, Jocelyn907 y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que sus reviews son los que nos motivan, y no olviden que ustedes van a decidir con ellos la publicación del fic ;)**_

 _ **PD. Para las que preguntaron por la Epílogo de AFTA, no desesperen, en esta semana lo tendrán.**_


	3. Irrupción

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Un estremecimiento me sacó de mi sueño, un cosquilleo en mi cadera.

Desperté abruptamente con la urgencia de alguien que sabe que se quedó dormido en el lugar equivocado. Y, gracias al fuego casi extinto y la ausencia de mantas—que el extraño nos había quitado de encima, que agradecimiento el suyo—tenía frío. Incluso la calefacción se había apagado, aunque sabía que se encendería en un momento.

Su mano se deslizó cuando me senté. ¿Había despertado en algún momento durante la noche? Eché mi cabello hacia atrás, molesta de haber olvidado lavar mis dientes o lavar mi cara antes de quedarme profundamente dormida. Me sentía asquerosa. Tal vez no tan asquerosa como el Extraño Frío, sin embargo. Piqué su brazo con mi dedo, toqué su mano que se había estremecido. Ya estaba caliente.

No sabía si debía despertarlo. Quería saber cómo se sentía, pero también necesitaba descansar. Tambaleándome al ponerme de pie, agarré mi teléfono casi muerto y le mandé un mensaje a Rose, informándole que el extraño había sobrevivido la noche. No me respondió, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera. Era temprano, estaba todavía oscuro afuera, y debía haber estado dormida justo como ella.

Bostezando, me estiré un poco y subí las escaleras. La ducha del tío Phil era una de las lujosas renovaciones que la cabaña tenía para ofrecer y tomar una ducha hirviendo sonaba divino. Me tomé mi tiempo—rasurándome, y lavándome el cabello—y pretendiendo que el tipo medio muerto de abajo no tenía nada que ver con eso.

 _¿Está caliente?_ Alice había preguntado. Tal vez. Tal vez. Tenía lindos ojos.

Abajo, había un bulto de mantas junto a la chimenea. Me detuve, mirando alrededor, lista para llamarlo cuando apareció, viéndose tan sorprendido de verme como yo lo estaba de verlo.

"Te levantaste," le dije, mi corazón acelerándose. Verlo moverse por el lugar era extraño, como si hubiese sido reanimado. Todavía se veía aletargado, pero eso definitivamente era de esperarse.

"Yo…" Sacudió su cabeza. Parecía confundido, y tal vez aun exhausto. "¿Tienes mis pantalones?"

"¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento!" Prácticamente corrí hacia el sofá y arrojé los pantalones en su dirección. "Estaban mojados así que yo… te. Los." Aclaré mi garganta. "Quité."

Él ya se los estaba poniendo. Desvíe la mirada, torciendo mis manos. "Probablemente deberías acostarte. Puedes, um, acostarte en el sofá si quieres. No sabía qué hacer anoche."

"Creo que lo hiciste bien," me dijo, su voz tan áspera que sonó ronca, su boca curveándose solo lo suficiente de un lado para que me preguntara si había estado despierto cuando yo había estado… allí. O tal vez solo era el hecho de que le había quitado los pantalones.

Con el rostro completamente ruborizado, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta. "Volveré en un momento."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Solo a agarrar algo de leña."

"No deberías—"

"Estoy bien; ya está cortada. Solo voy a recoger alguna para traer aquí adentro."

No dijo nada, pero por otro lado, no le di el tiempo de hacerlo. Poniéndome mis botas, salí a la gélida mañana y me dirigí hacia el cobertizo, donde tío Phil guardaba pilas de madera. La mayoría había sido comprada en la tienda, pero alguna la cortó él mismo, sin duda en un esfuerzo para sentirse masculino en la tierra salvaje.

Cuando regresé, el extraño estaba sentado en el sofá, con una manta sobre sus rodillas. Revisé el calentador, luego arrojé la madera en la chimenea, atizando el fuego hasta que estuvo avivado.

"Gracias," me dijo, me pregunté si era su voz normal o si su dura experiencia en la nieve la había dejado de esa forma.

"Está bien; también tengo un poco de frío."

"Por lo de anoche," me aclaró.

Lo miré. Sus ojos—brillaron en la penumbra. Tenía una mirada viva e intensa. Era un poco desconcertante y así… me encontré preguntándome como se vería sin esa barba. A decir verdad, se veía bien con ella.

 _Supongo que está caliente_ , le dije a la Alice imaginaria.

 _Y tú eres patética,_ me dije a mí misma.

"Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres," le ofrecí, cruzando mis brazos. "Para calentarte. Lo hubiera hecho—pero no pude llevarte sola allá arriba anoche."

Al fin desvió la mirada—afortunadamente—y asintió.

"Vamos."

Me siguió arriba, despacio, pero por otro lado, yo también iba despacio.

"Dejé toallas en la encimera," le dije, haciendo una pausa en la puerta del baño.

"Gracias," me dijo, sus ojos buscando algo en mi rostro. No sabía lo que estaba buscando, y me di la vuelta para irme antes de que pudiera encontrarlo.

Pero tocó mi brazo, sus dedos curveándose a su alrededor.

Su toque me asustó.

"Estoy realmente apenado por la irrupción," me dijo.

"No lo estés. Me alegra haber estado aquí." Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando, iba a medio camino al bajar las escaleras para cuando escuché su.

"Yo también."

00000

No podía cocinar. Bueno, el desayuno—pero cualquiera podía hacer eso. Me encantaba el desayuno y si podría salirme con la mía lo comería todo el día, todos los días. Con fruta porque, ya sabes—todos necesitamos cosas frescas. Y fibra.

La cocina estaba más fría que otras partes de la cabaña, al tener muchas ventanas y una calefacción pequeña. Tal parecía, también, que habíamos perdido la energía temporalmente durante la noche: los relojes digitales en los electrodomésticos estaban todos parpadeando. Temblando, los reajusté todos, agradecida de que había durado poco tiempo. La chimenea estaba bien, pero su calor no llegaba tan lejos.

Y las luces. La idea de pasar tiempo aquí sin luz, sobre todo por la noche, hizo que sintiera una piedra en el estómago.

Logré preparar tostadas y huevos revueltos para cuando regresó el extraño.

"¿Sabes? Hay ropa limpia arriba. Puedo conseguirte algo para usar."

"Estoy bien."

"Podemos lavar esa."

"Estoy bien."

Los dos nos detuvimos abruptamente.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Solté. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Hice un gesto con mi mano. "¿Así?"

"Mi coche se descompuso," me dijo. "Iba de camino a comprar suministros y simplemente… se detuvo."

"¿Por qué no llamaste al 911?"

"Mi teléfono murió. Y luego… simplemente estaba demasiado frío. Esperé, pero nadie pasó." Se calló entonces, mirando atrás de mí hacia la ventana donde todavía caía nieve. Era una escena pacífica, hermosa. Engañosa.

No sabía qué decir. Había estado tan cerca de morir, morir de verdad. Se hubiese congelado hasta morir en un coche sin calefacción, solo que más lento. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Asintió despacio, sentándose en su silla.

Sirviendo huevos en un plato, coloqué dos piezas de tostada y una manzana, por si no fuera suficiente. Lo coloqué frente a él, con café y los cubiertos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Me preguntó, cogiendo el tenedor.

Me reí bajito, sin saber cómo se me había pasado eso. "Bella. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Edward. Y puedo irme cuando quieras que me vaya."

"Está bien. Puede que tardes un poco. Hay espacio aquí." Empecé a servir un plato para mí. "Podemos llamar a la ciudad si tenemos que hacerlo, para conseguirte un aventón."

No me respondió. Lo acompañé, sentándome al otro lado de la pequeña mesa, y comimos en silencio por un rato.

"¿Está bien?" Le pregunté, encontrando su expresión estoica imposible de leer.

Los ojos de Edward se levantaron de golpe hacia los míos, y juro que brillaron. Pasó un momento, y luego otro. Bajé la vista y fruncí el ceño, empujando los huevos en una pila.

"Llevo más de un día sin comer," me dijo entonces. "Nunca he probado algo tan delicioso como esto."

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, es Edward. Pero la pregunta es, será cierta la historia del coche descompuesto y el teléfono muerto. Bella ya se siente algo atraída hacia el extraño, ¿y él? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Teorías?**_

 _ **Ahora, van bien chicas, van bien. Continúen así y seguiremos teniendo capis, ¿diarios? Todo depende de ustedes. Saben que siempre leer un review de ustedes me hace sonreír y seguir tecleando en la computadora. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review el capi anterior: LizzieSwanFerrell, Lunita Black27, YessyVL13, Pam Malfoy Black, Caniqui, EmDreams Hunter, Gabriela Cullen, angelabarmtz, dushakis, pili, lagie, johanna, Ely Cullen M, anybella, jacke94, Celina bayardo, cary, Roxy Sanchez, gaby9387, Antonia, Shikara65, Mafer, Manligrez, freedom2604, SkyC, Yoliki, CindyLisse, patymdn, Caty Bells, glow0718, Liz Belikova, Sully YM, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, rosy canul, mvfap18 y algunos anónimos. ¿Cuándo será la próxima actualización? Depende de ustedes, no lo olviden.**_


	4. Limpiar

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Edward parecía cansado.

No solo se _veía_ cansado, algo evidente por sus ojos caídos y andar encorvado, sino que… lo parecía. Como si fuera parte de él y no solo una sensación pasajera. Me le quedé mirando mientras terminaba de comer, preguntándome qué haría después. También me pregunté cómo iba a funcionar esto. Realmente me sorprendía que él siguiera con vida, de estar compartiendo este espacio con alguien a quien no conozco en lo absoluto.

Me ponía nerviosa, y no en una buena manera.

"¿Quieres más café?" Le pregunté, poniéndome de pie para recoger mi plato.

"No." Sacudió su cabeza, siguiéndome al fregadero. "Gracias. Creo que me voy a ir a acostar."

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté, como un disco rayado.

"No lo sé," me dijo, cerrando sus ojos por un segundo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se fue, desapareciendo dentro de la sala.

No sabía cuál era su problema, si era físico o emocional. Una vocecita dentro de mí insistía en que había más en su historia que un coche descompuesto y un teléfono muerto. ¿Vivía cerca? Si era así, ¿no debería saber que aventurarse a salir en un clima como este no era bueno? ¿Sobre todo sin estar preparado?

Después de limpiar el pequeño desastre que habíamos hecho en la cocina, fui a la sala. Una parte de mí se preocupaba por él, como si necesitara cariño o algo así. Jacob siempre había sido tan autosuficiente y orgulloso. Nunca había querido que hiciera nada por él, tampoco quiso que hiciera nada por mi cuenta. Probablemente pensaba que me hacía sentir amada cuando en realidad todo lo que hacía era hacerme sentir aburrida. Inútil.

Edward ya se estaba quedando dormido en el sofá, acurrucado bajo una de las mantas. Me atreví a acercarme, entrecerrando mis ojos para verlo, dándome cuenta que no había abierto las cortinas. No quería despertarlo, pero la falta de luz estaba lastimando mis ojos y haciendo que todo pareciera más depresivo de lo que era. Sin hacer ruido, corrí las cortinas, parpadeando hacia el blanco resplandor.

Al volver a un lado de Edward, estaba consternada de descubrir que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Toqué su rostro, su frente. Estaba caliente; demasiado caliente.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Demasiado frío y ahora demasiado caliente? ¿Las fiebres era un efecto común después de la hipotermia? Tenía mi mano sobre mi teléfono, lista para hablarle a Rose, cuando Edward abrió los ojos.

Me retiré, cohibida por la cercanía. "Tienes fiebre."

"Lo sé."

"Tengo Motrin, si la quieres."

"Me la tomaré."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

Se quedó callado, cerrando sus ojos poco a poco antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

"No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que necesitas," le dije en voz baja, alejándome.

Una vez más Rose llamó mientras preparaba té. Tenía la intención de hacer que Edward lo bebiera esta vez.

"¿Cómo está tu paciente?" Preguntó.

"Tomó una ducha y desayunó, pero ahora tiene fiebre."

"Maldita sea." Suspiró dramáticamente, enviando estática por la línea. "Este es un caso difícil, ¿sabes? Todavía creo que solo deberías llamar a la ambulancia para que venga por él, sacártelo de las manos. Aunque, por otro lado, lo más probable es que no sea tan serio. Puede que tenga un resfriado o algo así por la congelación. Sería una pena hacer que se arriesgaran en los caminos con este clima por algo de lo que él puede recuperarse solo."

Eso también había cruzado por mi mente. Traté de evaluar la situación de forma práctica, traté de ignorar mis deseos internos, las ansias de compañía. Si era honesta, no quería estar aquí sola, incluso si eso significaba mantener prisionero a un hombre enfermo.

Solté un resoplido por la trayectoria de mis pensamientos, provocando que Rose se riera un poco. "¿Qué?"

"No lo sé. Quiero decir, sí. Opino lo mismo. No sé qué hacer. Le estoy preparando té, otra vez."

"Eres dulce."

"Lo intento." La tetera hirvió, y la apagué, dejado que el té se remojara. "También le voy a dar un par de Motrin. Si eso no funciona, entonces…"

"Entonces dale un baño tibio. Tendiendo un poco a lo frío."

"Seguramente él puede darse un baño."

"A eso me refiero," me dijo, riéndose otra vez. "Tontita. Oye, tengo que irme—creo que Alice se quedó afuera de nuevo."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, la dejé ir.

De vuelta en la sala, Edward estaba de costado, delineando la alfombra debajo con desgana.

"Toma," le dije, dándole las dos píldoras y la taza de té.

"Gracias." Se incorporó, aceptando ambas cosas.

Sin querer quedarme ahí mirándolo, lo dejé hacer lo suyo. No había mucho que hacer aquí, además de ver televisión y leer. Cada día me decía que debería usar los momentos de tranquilidad para hacer ejercicio, meditar o algo y todos los días me encontraba en el sofá, distrayéndome con películas viejas. Ahora incluso eso estaba descartado, al ver que Edward había reclamado el sofá.

Suspirando, subí al segundo piso. Era un buen momento para leer, después de todo.

Y tal vez hacer ejercicio.

Dos horas más tarde, después de responder algunos correos, espiar a gente en el Facebook, y explorar Pinterest en busca de los mejores tratamientos y limpiezas faciales que nunca me haría, cerré mi _laptop_ y me puse de pie. Probablemente era hora de ir a ver a Edward; no había oído nada de él en un buen rato.

Pero primero, tenía que hacer pipí. Entré al baño, ya desabrochándome los _jeans_ , y me paré en seco.

Edward estaba parado en el lavamanos, con una maquinilla rosada en su mano, afeitándose. Tal vez debía estar molesta porque hubiese robado una de mis afeitadoras… una nueva, esperaba… pero todo lo que vi fue esa suave y recién descubierta línea de su mandíbula y sus brillantes ojos verdes, mirándome al espejo.

"Espero que no te moleste," dijo con voz rasposa, levantando la máquina. "Encontré un paquete debajo del lavamanos."

"Está bien," dije entre mi aliento, bajando mi camiseta sobre mis pantalones abiertos. Mis ojos se posaron una vez más en los de él… y el reflejo de su pecho… los músculos y piel pálida. Ángulos y curvas. Arañazos. Moretones. Inhalé aire bruscamente. "¿Qué demonios te pasó?"

Observé su reflejo mientras su mirada se movía impasible de su rostro a su pecho. "Una pelea."

"¿Quién ganó?" Le pregunté, un poco horrorizada.

"¿Realmente tienes que preguntar?"

Mis ojos se dispararon de nuevo a los de él. Me sonrió un poco, una sonrisa engreída en realidad, volviendo a su tarea. Era el primer atisbo a algo más que la enfermedad y tristeza que había visto de él y fue hermoso. Mi corazón se apretó, sin duda confundido por la agitación y los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Digamos que eso había sospechado. Sabía que una vez que se afeitara y se empezara a sentir mejor él se vería… ardiente.

Y no por una fiebre.

Aclarando mi garganta, me di la vuelta para irme. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cedió la fiebre?"

"Sí. Estoy bien. Cansado, pero… mejor."

"Eso es bueno." Le eché otro vistazo cuando me escabullí de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

"¿Bella?"

Me asomé otra vez. "¿Sí?"

"¿Necesitabas algo de aquí? Puedo salir de tu camino—"

"No," le mentí, lo que era tonto. "Estoy bien—"

Pero él ya estaba en el estrecho pasillo conmigo, limpiando los rastros de la crema de afeitar de su rostro. Pasando los dedos por su barbilla, limpió sus manos en sus pantalones de chándal… que ahora se le habían bajado un poco, dándome una vista obscena de sus abdominales y líneas en V.

"Deberías usar una camiseta," murmuré. "Me deberías permitir lavar tu ropa."

"Bueno, ¿cuál será?" Me preguntó.

Levanté la vista, esperando ver la sonrisa de suficiencia, pero hablaba en serio como un ataque al corazón. Alejándome despacio le hice un gesto para que me siguiera a la habitación del tío Phil. Ahí, le arrojé una sudadera limpia y unos pantalones de franela. Edward era más alto y delgado que mi tío, pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes.

Sin embargo, no le revelé estos pensamientos.

"Solo deja esos en el suelo," le dije, señalando sus pantalones. Probablemente pensó que era una friki de armario, obsesionada con que se quitara la ropa.

"Sí, señora."

Con eso comenzó a bajarse los pantalones. Tomé eso como mi señal para irme. O él me estaba jodiendo, o era un tipo raro.

Tal vez las dos cosas.

* * *

 _ **Uyyyy ya le está moviendo el tapete, dirían en mi rancho. Lo que quiere decir que ya le está alborotando las hormonas jajaja. Por lo visto no somos las únicas que no nos creemos ese cuento del coche, Bella empieza a dudarlo, pero tal parece que las hormonas están afectando su cerebro :P ¿Y qué hay de esos moretones y arañazos? Dijo él que fue de una pelea, ¿qué clase de pelea? ¿Teorías? Van muy bien chicas, como dijo mi querida Beta, a este paso tal vez lleguemos a los dos por día, ¿será? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi anterior: marcelw, Pola Cullen Masen, Jazmin Li, Daniela, valeria, kitty, Izarys24, YessyVL13, somasosa, pili, Bertlin, anybella, angelabarmtz, , glow0718, nimo, Angeles MC, bellaliz, freedom2604, rosy canul, lagie, Arlette Cullen Swan, Sei, Shikara65, LicetSalvatore, Maribel, gaby9387, Gabriela Cullen, jemc18, EmDreams Hunter, mvfap18, patymdn, cary, Manligrez, Elizabeth, Roxy Sanchez, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Antonia, Pam Malfoy Black, , , Yoliki, Mafer, Tata XOXO, Liz Belikova, LeidaJim, jacke94, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Gracias por hacerme sonreír con sus palabras :)**_


	5. Vanguardia

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

"Está vez yo iré."

"No." Sacudí mi cabeza, poniéndome mi abrigo. "Yo voy por ella. No me importa."

Hizo un sonido burlón: molesto y divertido.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, bajando la vista mientras cerraba el cierre de mis botas. Era mejor que verlo a él; en mi mente seguía reproduciendo la imagen de él quitándose los pantalones de chándal.

"Estoy bien," me dijo. "No deberías mimarme."

Era la primera vez que lo veía demostrar alguna emoción desde su llegada, lo que no era mucho decir. "Preferiría que te quedaras dentro. Tenías fiebre como hace unas dos horas."

Vio que me iba y la luz dejó sus ojos.

Aparte del desnudo intencional, había sido un día tranquilo. La electricidad se había ido nuevamente mientras estábamos viendo la televisión, aunque, varias veces—las suficientes para ponerme nerviosa. Si nos quedábamos sin luz, la calefacción no funcionaría y dependeríamos totalmente del calor proveniente de la chimenea. Tío Phil tenía un calentador en su habitación pero era antiguo y de todos modos no creí que tuviera las baterías adecuadas para él.

Además, ¿qué haríamos entonces? ¿Apiñarnos a su alrededor en busca de calor? Eso estaba a dos grados de apiñarnos por calor corporal, y _todavía_ tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí, marchando a través de la espesa nieve. Ahora estaba más profunda de lo que lo había estado antes, y me estremecí imaginando lo que le hubiese pasado a Edward si no hubiera encontrado la cabaña. Usando un viejo trineo, apilé madera del montón que disminuía en el cobertizo y lo arrastré de regreso. Edward debió haber estado observando por la ventana porque abrió la puerta a medida que me acercaba y agarró la madera. Frunciendo el ceño, dejé el trineo en el porche y volví a entrar con cansancio, dejando mis botas en la puerta. Edward ya estaba echando madera al fuego, avivando las brasas hasta convertirlas en llamas.

Odiaba sentirme tan incómoda en mi propia casa. Y odiaba el embrollo de sentimientos muy dentro de mí. Edward perturbaba mi espacio, mi paz. En realidad, casi me intimidaba; era la mismísima definición de _extraño_. Pero también me despertaba. Hacía desaparecer la soledad con tan solo estar aquí, y no únicamente el aislamiento que sentía desde que llegué a la cabaña. Era mucho más profundo que eso. Sin importar quién era, estaba aquí conmigo. Y… era guapo.

Extremadamente guapo.

000

Desperté temprano.

También me había ido a la cama temprano, dejando a Edward viendo televisión. Ni siquiera el internet, que de todos modos estaba lento e intermitente, atrapaba mi atención por mucho tiempo. Mi mente estaba obsesionada con el hombre que estaba abajo. Edward era callado y respetuoso, sin acaparar mucho espacio, pero de alguna forma lo ocupaba todo. Era todo en lo que pensaba—él en la planta baja, él en la habitación de a un lado. Sentía que me estaba volviendo loca. Deseaba salir, pero además de ir a recoger la maldita leña, había pocas razones para hacerlo.

Hice panqueques para el desayuno con una harina de una caja. No había jarabe, así que los empapamos de mantequilla y mermelada, y, además, tomamos café. Se sintió casi normal.

"¿Tu familia está cerca?" Pregunté, poniéndole leche a mi segunda taza.

"No."

Cuando no continuó levanté la vista. "¿Estás solo?"

"Mi madre murió cuando era un niño. Crecí con mi papá. Y mi hermano. Ahora no viven aquí."

"Oh." Tragando, asentí. "Yo soy de aquí. Quiero decir, de Seattle, pero he venido aquí cada invierno desde que tengo memoria. También crecí con mi papá."

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un largo tiempo, quizás acostumbrándonos a esta nueva similitud entre nosotros.

El silencio cayó. Desde la sala, podía escuchar la televisión con el volumen bajo, el sonido la madera chisporroteando.

"Voy a ir por más madera."

"Hay suficiente."

"Tengo que," me puse de pie, con el plato en mi mano, "ir afuera. Y traerla."

"Bella—"

Pero ya estaba en ello, poniéndome mi abrigo y las botas con rapidez. Podía escuchar, sentir, su irritación pero no me importó. Quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacer algo. Y siempre necesitábamos más madera así que, en serio, ¿qué importaba?

Afuera, el cielo brillaba de un azul plateado y el aire frío se sentía perfecto. Días como hoy deseaba haber traído mi cámara para capturar la belleza de este lugar. El pequeño trineo seguía en el porche donde lo dejé. Agarrándolo, respiré profundamente, mis botas hundiéndose en la nieve a cada paso. Lo cargué e iba de regreso cuando escuché un suave gruñido.

Todo pasó lentamente, en ese momento. Un lobo estaba justo detrás de un grupo de árboles frente a la cabaña, observándome avanzar. Había escuchado los aullidos ocasionales de vez en cuando, pero siempre parecían estar muy lejos—viendo este lobo aquí, ahora, hizo que mi sangre se helara. Con mi corazón golpeando con fuerza en mi pecho, comencé a moverme más rápido, el miedo impulsándome hacia la cabaña.

Los movimientos bruscos parecieron atraer la atención del lobo porque comenzó a trotar hacia mí, su hermoso rostro retorcido por un gruñido.

Dejé el trineo y corrí hacia la cabaña segundos antes de que sonara un disparo, y luego otro. Dejándome caer de rodillas, levanté la vista hacia el porche. Edward estaba en la entrada, con lo que parecía ser la escopeta de tío Phil. Detrás de mí, el paisaje estaba ahora silencioso y vacío, la nieve bajando perezosamente por donde lo había estado haciendo la última semana. No sabía si había matado al lobo o si había huido, pero no me quedé a ver. Forzándome a levantarme, corrí por el terreno y al interior, odiando el picor de las lágrimas detrás de mis ojos, el temblor en mis manos.

Me olvidé de la madera, pero Edward ya estaba afuera, recogiéndola de la nieve donde se había volcado del trineo. ¿Dónde había encontrado esa arma? Tío Phil la había mencionado una vez, pero…

Me tragué un sollozo y me dirigí directamente a la cocina, donde abrí los gabinetes y cajones, buscando.

"Oye," lo escuché llamarme.

Al fin, allí: la reserva de licor, hasta el fondo de la despensa. Coñac, vino, _bourbon_ , cerveza. Iba a tomar la cerveza y luego, al último minuto, agarré el _Maker's Mark_. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cerveza y vino era lo mío pero el pánico de estar en este lugar tan lejano se intensificó y solo quería adormecerlo.

"Bella." Edward dirigió su atención hacia el _bourbon_ , el que estaba sirviendo en una taza de café.

"¿Quieres un poco?"

"Estoy bien," me dijo despacio. Sospechaba que me mentía.

Asentí con brusquedad y me tomé un gran trago que me quemó.

Esto era todo, supongo. El desenlace de Bella Swan. Finalmente había perdido mi mierda aquí y este pobre tipo estaba presente para ser testigo.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No." Sacudí mi cabeza, calientita y apacible. "Definitivamente, no te vayas."

Me observó, acercándose.

Me serví un poco más y le ofrecí la botella. "Solo tómala."

"Fiebre de cabaña," me dijo, un atisbo de esa rara sonrisa suavizando sus rasgos. Sin embargo, estaba siendo amable. Y era valiente. Protector. Quería cuidar de él, pero él también estaba cuidado de mí. Tomó un pequeño sorbo, luego otro, más largo. Vi la curva de su manzana de Adán, como se ondulaba cuando bebía.

Cohibida pero también sintiéndome lo bastante bien para que no me importara, pasé junto a él y fui a la sala. También era mi espacio, maldita sea. Y quería ver la televisión.

Edward me siguió al minuto siguiente, sentándose junto a mí en el sofá. Repasé los canales por un rato, pasando rápidamente de programas de cocina a televisión real y a dibujos animados, deportes, telenovelas, noticias.

Deteniéndome, vi el reporte del clima de cada hora, que solo era nieve, nieve y más nieve, antes de que volvieran las noticias, informando el pesimismo y negatividad locales con gusto.

"No veas eso," murmuró Edward.

Lo miré, algo sorprendida de que hubiese hablado, pero cambié de canal. "Oh. ¿Por qué no?"

"Un montón de mierda."

"Bueno, sí, a veces," me eché a reír. "Pero en ocasiones hay mierda importante."

"Si es lo bastante importante lo sabrás."

Su lógica tenía sentido y a la vez no.

Lo que no era ilógico pero el _bourbon_ me tenía tan caliente como la chimenea y en realidad no me importaba. ¿Por qué no había asaltado el gabinete de los licores antes? Supuse que no lo había pensado. Eso, y el hecho de que beber sola por semanas sin detenerme podría convertirse en un problema.

"Que opinión tan vanguardista, Edward," le dije en broma, mirándolo de soslayo.

"Sí." Soltó un resoplido, al fin tomando un trago de _bourbon_ , y mirándome a los ojos. "Sí. Ese soy yo."

Mi estómago me dio vueltas. Aparté la mirada, de vuelta a la caja tonta **(1)** donde era más seguro y no real.

Encontramos una película, algo de suspenso y con un poco de terror. Aunque era buena, bien actuada con bastantes giros. Edward estaba tan callado que pensé que se había quedado dormido, pero cuando le di una mirada furtiva estaba despierto y tan concentrado como yo lo estaba.

"¿Quieres palomitas?"

"Claro."

Asentí, levantándome de un salto, tratando de no verme inestable. "Vuelvo en un momento."

Esto podía hacerlo, había bastante palomitas y había sido la golosina predilecta de muchos por las noches. Estaba mirando fijamente al horno de microondas cuando lo sentí detrás de mí. Me enderecé, me di la vuelta para encontrar a Edward a unos centímetros de distancia. Siempre me estaba siguiendo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Solo asegurándome que estés bien."

"¿Por qué?" Demandé, un poco ofendida. "Estoy bien."

Pero él solo se me quedó mirando, probablemente pensando que estaba loca. Había estado rara desde que se presentó, y ahora en especial después del episodio de antes, y tal vez era evidente. No podía evitarlo. Había perturbado mi rutina, y además, me sentía atraída por él. Ese era el… problema. El _quid_ del asunto. No importaba que no estuviese haciendo nada al respecto, la mera presencia de esos sentimientos hacia las cosas incómodas.

Para mí, de todos modos.

Detrás de mí, el microondas sonó cuando terminó. Me di la vuelta y lo abrí, sirviendo palomitas en tazón muy grande. Edward me siguió de vuelta a la sala. Pobre hombre. En verdad había elegido a una psicótica para cohabitar.

Nos sentamos, el tazón entre nosotros, pero la sensación había cambiado. La película continuó, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en la cercanía del hombre junto a mí. Era todo lo que veía, todo lo que podía sentir.

Qué ridículo. Me sentía como una chica de quince años en una cita. Una cita con una persona que no sabía que estaban en una cita.

Bebí un poco más de _bourbon_. Sentí que Edward me estaba mirando. Le pasé la botella, sin mirarlo. Lo vi, de todos modos, bebiendo.

El fuego rugía. La película seguía. Me relajé de vuelta en el sofá y por fin lo miré. Ya estaba, o tal vez todavía estaba, mirándome, así que me levanté y me paré frente a él. Quizás sabía lo que quería porque no me detuvo cuando me acomodé en su regazo.

Se me quedó mirando, sus manos en mis caderas. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me preguntó, muy, pero muy bajito.

"Me gustas."

"Estás borracha."

"Estoy borracha porque me gustas."

Se movió un poco. "¿Tuviste que emborracharte?"

"Sí."

Sus manos vagaron por debajo de mi sudadera, haciendo contacto con mi piel.

"¿Te gusto?" Le susurré, de nuevo como si tuviéramos quince años.

Asintió.

"Tienes qué," me reí sin humor. "Salvé tu vida."

No lo dijo, pero imaginé que probablemente lo dos estábamos pensando lo mismo: él también salvó la mía.

Me acerqué más y lo besé hasta que apretó su agarre dolorosamente y empezó a besarme en respuesta.

* * *

 **(1) Caja tonta - Forma coloquial despectiva de llamar a la televisión.**

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaah lo beso! ¿Qué creen que haga ahora Edward? ¿Al fin logrará calmar esas hormonas Bella? Jajaja ya lo veremos. Seguimos sin saber de dónde viene, pero al menos le contó algo de su familia, ¿será cierto?**_

 _ **Recuerden que ustedes deciden la publicación de este fic, por poco y no llega el capi de hoy. Así que, ya saben qué hacer. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: EmDreams Hunter, cary, LicetSalvatore, angelabarmtz, Chayley Costa, muse3841, somasosa, Ely Cullen, pili, maribel, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Lau B, Sully YM, Anastacia T. Crawford, NoeLiia, Bertlin, gaby9387, anybella, Angeles MC, YessyVL13, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Extra, Marie Sellory, NNuma, Jacke94, Manligrez, Antonia, Yoliki, glow0718, Mafer, Kath Morgenstern, rosy canul, Ericastelo, Roxy Sanchez, LeidaJim, bbluelilas, SkyC y algunos anónimos. Gracias por comentar :)**_


	6. Fuerza de voluntad

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron más abajo. Yo me acerqué más. Había estado deseando esta: interacción humana, contacto físico. No estaba creada para estar sola. No ese tipo de soledad, de todos modos. Echaba de menos a mis amigos. Extrañaba estar en una relación. Echaba de menos quién era yo cuando no era 'Bella en el bosque'.

Y extrañaba sentirme tan instintivamente atraída por alguien.

Metí mis dedos en su cabello. De cerca, olía como a bourbon, como a mi champú y jabón. Sus dedos se deslizaron en la parte de atrás de mis pantalones, piel áspera contra tersa. Me contoneé para acercarme más y sentí que su respiración cambió, sentí que todo cambió. Los pantalones que tenía puestos poco podían impedir que lo sintiera, y ahora fui yo la que sonreí engreída, apartándome. Supongo que no soy la única que sufre de poca fuerza de voluntad.

Me sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban medios cerrados y estaba casi jadeando. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A ninguna parte," susurré, acercándome de nuevo.

000

Cuando desperté para encontrarlo en mi cama, mi primer instinto fue correr.

No muy lejos, porque ahora que sabía que había lobos cerca, salir había perdido algo de su atractivo, sino simplemente alejarme.

Pero todavía estábamos completamente vestidos, y aunque había estado bastante borracha la noche anterior como para que me doliera la cabeza por la mañana, recordaba todo. Hubo mucho, pero mucho toqueteo y besos. Cuando nos calmamos un poco lo llevé arriba para dormir en una cama cómoda, sintiendo que era lo correcto. No había sido un error… lo hubiese hecho con o sin el bourbon.

Eso solo había facilitado las cosas, por así decirlo.

Pero ahora era de mañana y la habitación estaba fría. Me sentía adolorida, asquerosa e insegura. Era un hombre—por supuesto que respondía a un beso cuando involucraba alcohol. En ese momento se movió junto a mí, dándome el incentivo que necesitaba para levantarme. Saliendo de la cama con cuidado y haciendo una mueca al escuchar el rechinido del piso de madera, crucé de puntillas el pasillo y entré al baño. Cerré la puerta con llave y abrí la llave de la ducha, agradecida por el calor del vapor.

Cuando al fin salí, regresando a la habitación de huéspedes, la cama estaba hecha. Comencé a ponerme otra sudadera encima de mi camiseta, y entonces me detuve, considerando ponerme una delgada camisola y mi cárdigan color rosa pálido no tan pasado de moda. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no quería fingir. Me importaba. Quería ser deseada. Lo quería de él.

Incluso cuando no tenía idea de quién era.

Al bajar las escaleras, caí en cuenta que no había escuchado de Rose en un buen tiempo. Miré hacia la sala, recordando que mi teléfono había estado allí en algún momento. Sobre el sofá, tal vez, o el suelo. Se había caído en algún momento entre los cojines durante nuestro maratón de besos, pero ahora no lo veía por ningún lado.

El olor a tocino salió desde la cocina. Mi estómago gruñó. Me hice una nota mental de encontrar mi teléfono más tarde y en vez de buscarlo me fui a la cocina, donde Edward estaba de pie frente a la estufa.

"¿Había tocino?" Pregunté.

"En el congelador," dijo Edward, echando un vistazo hacia atrás. Sus ojos me recorrieron rápidamente.

Cruzando mis brazos, me recargué en la pared de enfrente. "Eres bueno para encontrar cosas, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que sí."

"¿Cómo sabías que había un arma? ¿Estuviste husmeando?"

"Sí."

Mi corazón se detuvo. No había esperado su honestidad. "¿Por qué?"

"Para ver qué había aquí."

"¿Pero… por qué?"

Quitó el último tocino de la sartén y lo puso en el plato. "Porque estamos aquí en medio de una tormenta de nieve y no hay nada allá afuera más que predadores."

Apartándome de la pared, fui a pararme frente a él. "¿Cómo el lobo?"

Sus ojos viajaron por mi rostro, pausando en mi boca. "Sí."

"¿Los viste cuando estabas… allá afuera? ¿Antes?"

"Los escuché. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. No hay nada más allá afuera."

"Entonces, ¿sabías que mi tío tenía un arma?"

"Un hombre no vive aquí solo sin algún tipo de protección."

"Bueno, ¿dónde la encontraste?"

"En el armario junto a la puerta principal."

Entonces me sentí como una tonta, porque en todas las veces que abrí y cerré ese armario por zapatos y chaquetas nunca había visto una escopeta. Luego pensé en el estante que estaba dentro, comprendiendo que probablemente había estado guardada arriba. Supongo que tío Phil no creyó que necesitaba saberlo

Edward sirvió huevos en un plato y me lo dio.

"Gracias," le dije en voz baja, viéndolo trabajar. Había sido rápido con el arma, pero por lo demás parecía moverse lentamente, a propósito. Anoche también, con los besos. Todo fue intenso y a conciencia. Miré su perfil, sus labios. La extensión de sus manos y la forma en que su cabello se rizaba en la parte de atrás. Recordé que lo toqué. Mi rostro se calentó e iba a darme la vuelta, pero entonces él me miró.

"¿Te molesta?"

Agarré un tenedor. "¿El que husmearas?"

Asintió.

"Algo así. No lo sé. Supongo que agradezco que lo hayas hecho porque…" Mi voz se apagó. Era obvio por qué estaba agradecida.

El desayuno fue casi en silencio como era costumbre, con la excepción de los recuerdos de anoche entre nosotros. Sabía que yo estaba pensando en eso, y sin importar lo impasible que él se veía, sospechaba que también lo estaba haciendo. Después de comer, limpiamos, uno a lado del otro. Las luces parpadearon y luego se apagaron. Contuve el aliento, esperando que volvieran a encenderse, pero no lo hicieron.

Mierda.

Edward limpió sus manos en su camiseta. "Voy a ir por más madera."

A diferencia de antes, estaba bien con eso—y él lo sabía. Observé desde la ventana mientras se dirigía afuera, con el trineo en una mano y la escopeta en la otra. Desapareció dentro del cobertizo y emergió un momento después, acarreando la madera de regreso.

"No queda mucha," anunció al pasar junto a mí, llevando la madera a la chimenea. "Voy a tener que cortar más."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí."

000

Para cuando Edward volvió a entrar, con el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo, estaba absorta en un libro. Me levanté de un salto, sintiéndome inexplicablemente culpable por haber estado holgazaneando mientras él estaba cortando madera. Todavía tenía el hacha en su mano. Asustada por la escena, retrocedí, mirando de la filosa hoja a su rostro.

"Hice tanto como pude, pero," me mostró el hacha, señalando el mango, "está empezando a separarse. ¿Sabes si hay otra hacha?"

"N-no. No lo sé."

Me miró con los ojos entornados y luego volvió a salir. Escuché un golpe sordo en el porche, y luego pasos alejándose. Asomándome por la ventana, lo vi cargar un montón de madera tras otro de vuelta al porche, donde los dejaba antes de volver por otro. Finalmente la puerta principal se cerró definitivamente, y me sentí extrañamente aliviada.

"¿Me tienes miedo?" Me preguntó, apareciendo súbitamente en la sala. Respiraba con fuerza mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo que le había dado, uno de tío Phil.

"¿Debería tenerlo?" Pregunté a la ligera.

"No." Sacudió su cabeza, quitándose las botas. Más cosas de tío Phil. Dijo que le apretaban un poco sus pies, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tenis en la nieve. "Nunca te lastimaría."

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba escucharlo decir eso. Me relajé contra la pared, arrojando mi libro a la mesita de café.

"Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"No," admití, pasando saliva. "En realidad no sé… nada sobre ti."

Se acercó, deteniéndose a solo unos pasos de distancia. "Sabes eso, entonces."

Deliberadamente evasivo: había tratado de ignorarlo pero ahora era innegable. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero cerró la distancia entre nosotros y tocó mi manga, silenciando mis palabras antes de que siquiera tuvieran una oportunidad. "¿Te pusiste esto por mí?"

Asentí, bajando la vista a mi cárdigan.

Levantando mi barbilla con su puño, encontró mi boca con un beso, presionándome contra la pared con su cuerpo. Nos besamos así con besos largos y húmedos, sus dedos desabrochando los botones de mi cárdigan antes de quitármelo. La camisola que llevaba debajo le siguió, hasta que estaba frente a él en _jeans_ y sujetador. Lo insté a quitarse su camiseta, y entonces estábamos piel con piel, recordándome su primera noche. No había llegado tan lejos, pero lo hubiese hecho de haber sido necesario.

Comencé a rodearlo con mis brazos, pero se apartó de pronto, llevándome hacia la alfombra. ¿No había sospechado que terminaría así? ¿Un polvo frente a la chimenea, al estilo Harlequin?

¿No lo había deseado?

Estaba encima de mí, besando mi cuello y mordiéndome un poco. Deslizó sus manos dentro de mis pantalones, esta vez por enfrente, y jadeé en nuestro beso, ansiosa y anhelante.

"¿Deseas esto?" Me preguntó.

"Sí."

* * *

 _ **Chan, can, chan, chan…. Lo harán, no lo harán. ¿Qué dicen? No me avienten tomatazos, yo no fui la que lo dejó ahí jajajajaja. Pero ya saben que si quieren pueden leer pronto el otro. ¿Podrán? Mmmm…. Ya veremos. Y sí, como ya Bella lo dijo también y ustedes lo habían mencionado, está siendo deliberadamente evasivo, ¿por qué?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios: marcelw, liduvina, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, angelabarmtz, karla, gaby9387, pili, Roxy Sanchez, Bertlin, Ely Cullen M, Pam Malfoy Black, Angeles MC, YessyVL13, LicetSalvatore, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, maribel, jacke94, willyevies, Jazmin Li, rosy canul, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, natupattinson, NNuma, Anastacia T. Crawford, JeniZuluCullenM, Yoliki, Marie Sellory, Antonia, Sully , dushakis, elizabeth, Mafer, Shikara65, alejandrablack22, Lunita Black27, SkyC, LeidaJim, patymdn, EmDreams Hunter, tulgarita, , glow0718 y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_

 _ **PD. Si quieren saber más de mis traducciones, adelantos, fotos teaser, futuras traducciones. Pueden solicitar entrada a mi grupo 'The World of AlePattz' en Facebook. El link está en mi perfi.**_


	7. Al borde

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Edward me quitó los pantalones con la velocidad y eficiencia de un atleta olímpico antes de volver a cernirse sobre mí. Me tomó un momento admirar su complexión, la definición de sus brazos y el panorama delgado y musculoso de su pecho.

"Chica hermosa," me dijo, sonriendo un poco al acercarse por otro beso.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" Pregunté.

A unos centímetros de mis labios, se detuvo, y luego me besó de todos modos. "Sobrevivo."

"¿Por qué eres tan ambiguo?"

"¿Por qué estás tan resuelta a saber?"

"Te das cuenta que cada vez que evades mi pregunta, solo haces que desee saber más, ¿no es así?"

Presionó su rostro en mi cuello, inhalando. "Hueles bien, Bella."

"Así—"

"¿Así? Está bien." Inhaló otra vez, pasando su nariz por mi mandíbula, haciéndome estremecer.

Lo empujé sin ganas. "No, _así._ Que no me respondes."

Sus ojos buscaron en los míos. "¿Confías en mí?"

"No lo sé."

"No lo sabes. Es instintivo, nena. Lo haces o no."

"Yo… no lo sé." Era una mentira, porque tenía razón—en parte. "Confío en ti en algunas cosas, pero no en otras."

Rodándose para apartarse de mí, se sentó, encorvado, subiendo sus rodillas y descansando sus brazos sobre ellas. "Entonces, eres lista."

Me quedé callada, deseando que dijera más… pero en realidad no.

"Pero deberías tener más cuidado a quién dejas entrar."

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, y pasé saliva, sentándome a su lado. "No podía dejarte morir allá afuera."

"Tal vez debiste hacerlo." Me miró de soslayo. "He hecho cosas malas."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas malas?" Le susurré.

"Cosas malas necesarias, pero aun así, cosas malas."

Desvié la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el fuego.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Me preguntó.

Bajando la vista, pasé mi mano sobre la alfombra en la que acabábamos de estar acostados. No sabía qué estaba mal conmigo. Él me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes sentí y no solo físicamente. Pero, ¿cómo podría sentirme tan conectada a alguien que no conocía y en quién apenas confiaba?

Edward se acercó, besando mi mejilla, y se levantó. Lo escuché ponerse de nuevo sus botas, y un momento después la puerta se abrió.

Esto era ridículo. ¿A dónde iba a ir? Terminaría de la misma forma en que lo encontré, a menos que los lobos lo encontraran primero.

Poniéndome de pie, envolví la manta de fútbol a mi alrededor y medio corrí hacia la puerta. La abrí para encontrar a Edward mirando hacia los remolinos de nieve, al borde de desaparecer en ella.

"No puedes irte. Vas a… morir. Y todo esto habrá sido para nada."

000

No sabía qué hacer. Sentía como si esto fuera todo mi mundo, esta cabaña en la nieve. Y Edward. Pero él se había retraído de nuevo. Me hallé haciendo lo mismo, preguntándome si mi evidente retorcido afecto no era correspondido. No era exactamente como si tuviera competición allá afuera.

Por otro lado, él tampoco la tenía.

Cenamos temprano, sándwiches de mermelada y mantequilla de maní. Hablamos, pero no mucho. Tal vez era esta sensación de desnudez: yo había admitido desearlo aquí mismo y él había admitido hacer "cosas malas". Las cosas incluso estaban más turbias de lo que habían estado. Después, me dirigí al piso de arriba, anhelando la comodidad de las pijamas. De nada había servido el cárdigan.

Fríos dedos acariciaron mi espalda desnuda. Jadeé, girándome, sujetando la franela contra mi pecho. Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta, no había escuchado a Edward entrar. Era así de sigiloso, leonino y grácil.

Peligroso, quizás.

"Te deseo, Bella," me dijo, arrojando a un lado la camisa de mi pijama. Me atrajo a él y me besó, sus manos extendidas en mi espalda. "¿Está bien? Te deseo. Por favor."

Ahora fui yo quien lo sujetó, quitándole su camiseta y fundiéndome en él, olvidando mis preguntas e inhibiciones, y probablemente mis valores morales. Nos metimos en la cama y él se rodó sobre mí, besando mi cuello y mis senos, donde se tomó su tiempo con mis pezones, estimulándolos y lamiéndolos, chupando y apretando. Lo rodeé con mis piernas y pasé mis manos por su cabello, agradeciendo lo aislados que estábamos. No había nada más que esto, nadie más que nosotros.

Me quitó mis pantalones, tirándolos junto a la cama. "No creí que te gustaran los tatuajes," me dijo, pasando su lengua por la diminuta silueta de un pájaro junto a mi ombligo.

"Me lo hice—" Jadeé cuando me besó a través de mi ropa interior "—Me lo hice cuando me gradué del instituto."

"Puedo imaginarte haciendo eso," me dijo, su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en el interior de mis muslos.

"¿Sí?" Casi lo dije en un chillido.

"Sí."

Me desnudó entonces, besando la parte inferior de mis rodillas antes de poner mis piernas sobre sus hombros.

"No tienes que hacerlo," le susurré, alejando su cabeza.

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo." Sentí que me abrió con sus dedos, pasándolos todo alrededor, provocando y estimulándome, manteniéndome quieta. Su lengua siguió, degustándome en lugares que me hubiesen avergonzado si no estuviera tan excitada. Lugares en los que pensaría el resto de mi vida.

"A veces me toma algo de tiempo…"

"Está bien."

"Sí," le susurré, cerrando mis ojos, pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

Para cuando de verdad tocó mi clítoris estaba desesperada por correrme. Deslizó dos dedos en mi interior y los movió al ritmo contrario de su boca, llevándome a un orgasmo que comenzó como un temblor y terminó como un tsunami, envolviéndome en placer. Me sentí mareada por el placer, por respirar pesadamente e inhalar oxígeno bruscamente.

Besó el interior de mis muslos cuando al fin lo alejé, sensible y temblando, besó todo el camino hasta mis pies donde bajó de la cama y cogió algo del piso.

"¿Dónde conseguiste eso?" Le pregunté, mi voz temblorosa como resultado del más grande clímax que había tenido en mi vida.

"Del buró de tu tío."

"Ugh," grité, sin saber que era más perturbador: la costumbre de husmear de Edward o la imagen de mi tío Phil entreteniendo a invitadas en su recámara.

"¿Ese fue un _ugh_ o un _oh_?" Preguntó Edward encima de mí, deslizándose directamente al interior.

"¡ _Oh_!"

"Eso fue lo que pensé," me susurró.

Me besó todo el tiempo. Eso me gustó.

000

Poco a poco caí en el insomnio, al despertarme por la necesidad de hacer pipí. Junto a mí, Edward dormía pacíficamente. Se había quedado dormido en algún momento después de la segunda vez.

Creía que ese tipo de vigor era una leyenda urbana, o al menos relegada a los chicos adolescentes, pero Edward se puso duro y permaneció duro y luego se corrió y se puso duro otra vez. Sin embargo, también hizo que me corriera varias veces, y se había sentido bien. Realmente bien. Tenía sexo como hacía todo lo demás: Despacio y a conciencia. Al principio, la lentitud había hecho que me impacientara, pero entre más tardaba, más profundo llegaba, y entre más profundo llegaba, con más fuerza me corría. Era difícil para mí correrme con sexo, pero él se tomó su tiempo.

Aunque ahora estaba adolorida. Tan adolorida que sentarme dolía.

Cojeé hacia el baño, sintiéndome como en la frase final de un chiste de fraternidad.

En la planta baja, el fuego finalmente se había apagado, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo al respecto. Tomé un vaso de agua del fregadero y lo estaba bebiendo cuando la electricidad volvió con un zumbido, haciendo que me cagara del miedo. Dando un grito ahogado, casi dejé caer el vaso, atrapándolo por la gracia de Dios. Con las luces encendidas me sentí expuesta, y rápidamente las apagué.

"Bueno, gracias a Dios," murmuré, encaminándome hacia el termostato en el vestíbulo para poder ajustar la calefacción. La casa se había puesto fría mientras dormíamos, y la camiseta que llevaba hacía poco para protegerme.

Caminaba de puntillas de vuelta a las escaleras, con intenciones de regresar al calor de la cama cuando vi la escopeta. Edward la había dejado junto a la puerta principal, como lo hacía a menudo cuando venía de afuera. Debido al incidente con el lobo, entendía por qué lo hacía, pero no me gustaba. La tomé y la metí en el armario donde pertenecía, colocándola en el estante superior. Algo más cayó ruidosamente al suelo.

Mi teléfono.

Me le quedé mirando, mi estómago hecho nudos. ¿Por qué lo pondría ahí? ¿Qué estaba ocultando? Agarrándolo, me di cuenta que la batería había muerto. Sin embargo, ya teníamos electricidad, de modo que podía cargarla.

Esperando que los últimos días de hipotermia, cortar leña y sexo mantuvieran a Edward dormido, regresé volando a la sala. Mi bolso estaba ahí, enterrado entre las mantas y dentro, mi cargador.

Enchufé mi teléfono, esperando impacientemente a que encendiera. Seguí pensando en Edward y lo que me había estado haciendo hace unas horas. Cuánto me había gustado y lo había deseado. Cuánto seguía deseándolo, y lo mucho que iba a doler cuando todas las preguntas sin respuesta y presentimientos que había hecho a un lado salieran a la luz.

Por fin, mi pantalla se iluminó.

Once llamadas perdidas, veintitrés mensajes de texto.

Temblando, leí los mensajes primero. La mayoría eran de Rose, pero también unos cuantos eran de Jacob, lo que era extraño. No habíamos hablado en un tiempo. Abrí el más reciente de Rose.

 _Omg, Bella llámame, por favor. Me estoy asustando._

El anterior decía.

 _¿Ya revisaste? ¿Todo está bien?_

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Revisar qué?

 _Dicen que fue en el área. No lo sé._

Confundida, continué revisándolos, yendo cada vez más atrás hasta que…

 _Salió en las noticias… probablemente no es nada pero Alice cree que debería decírtelo. Hubo un accidente. Una de esas camionetas que transportan criminales. Como sea, sorprendentemente el tipo pudo LIBERARSE. Ahora hay una gran búsqueda. Él es realmente peligroso._

Sentí que mi corazón se marchitaba y encogía, debatiéndose entre el desconsuelo y el temor. Mirando el teléfono fijamente, leí aturdida el resto de los mensajes que no tenían que ver con nada. El control remoto estaba entre los cojines del sofá como siempre. Temblando, encendí la televisión y bajé el volumen. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar un canal de noticias…

… o el rostro de Edward, mirándome desde la pantalla. Un letrero corría al final de la pantalla, en un color rojo brillante, instándonos a alertar a las autoridades si veíamos algo.

El piso rechinó, y él se materializó en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Sí, algunas ya lo habían comentado, y una en uno de los anuncios que pongo en Facebook dijo que viendo bien el banner se dio cuenta de dónde venía Edward, ¡al fin! Jajajajaja Es un criminal peligroso que se escapó de un transporte de reos, la pregunta es, ¿qué hará ahora que Bella ya sabe quién es? ¿Y qué hará Bella ahora que ya probó esas mieles? *Menea cejas* Ya saben qué hacer si quieren saberlo pronto :P Gracias por seguir correspondiendo, es realmente sorprendente ver la cantidad de personas que siguen una historia y las que se toman momentito de su tiempo para simplemente dar las gracias. La verdad es que la diferencia es enorme y no me sorprende que muchas autoras y traductoras se desanimen y ya no suban tan seguido o dejen historias olvidadas. Piénselo ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review: NNuma, NoeLiia, Jocelyn907, Gissy Cullen Swan, Maribel, marcelw, Tecla, Tata XOXO, Adriu, angelabarmtz, Roxy Sanchez, Valeria, Angeles MC, Gabriela Cullen, Bertlin, glow0718, liduvina, Ely Cullen, gaby9387, Antonia, muse3841, pili, EmmaBe, YessyVL13, Ericastelo, Manligrez, Shikara65, Sei, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Sully YM, , jacke94, freedom2604, Dayis, patymdn, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, .10, dushakis, Yoliki, y algunos anónimos. ¿Cuándo subiré el otro capítulo? De ustedes depende, no lo olviden.**_


	8. Alerta

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 _Oh, Dios._

El más brutal del miedo que alguna vez hubiese sentido subió lentamente por mi vientre, haciéndose un nudo en mi garganta. Ni siquiera pude tragar cuando Edward caminó hacia mí, sus rasgos haciéndose visibles cuando dio un paso hacia el tenue resplandor azul.

Me quitó el control remoto y apagó la televisión, hundiéndonos de nuevo en la oscuridad. Un momento más tarde su mano encontró la mía y me levantó con gentileza. "Te dije que no vieras esa mierda," me susurró.

Sin palabras por lo real que se habían vuelto las cosas ahora, me quedé inmóvil, incapaz de calmar mis nervios. Edward era un hombre buscado. Había hecho algo lo bastante malo como para justificar no solo pasar tiempo en la cárcel, sino también un transporte fuertemente custodiado. Estaba protegiendo a un _fugitivo_.

Mis ojos se habían adaptado una vez más a la oscuridad, y vi que me estaba mirando.

"Por favor," lloriqueé.

Sus brazos se deslizaron a mi alrededor. "Dije que no te lastimaría y lo dije en serio."

"¿A quién _sí_ has lastimado?"

"Gente que se interpuso en mi camino."

Mis rodillas se doblaron, pero él me sostuvo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo el mío. En un arranque de locura, lo empujé y subí al sofá. No sabía a dónde iba—literalmente no había dónde ir y no podía ver nada—pero mis instintos de escape al fin estaban funcionando y necesitaba poner tanto distancia entre nosotros como fuera posible.

Pero él me atrapó en segundos, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí atrayéndome de vuelta a su pecho.

"Me iré en la mañana."

Nos quedamos así, con frío y en la oscuridad, en silencio, hasta que me soltó y se alejó. Me quedé quieta un momento, observándolo. No había nada más que pudiera hacer más que seguirlo, y él debía saber que lo haría porque me esperó al pie de las escaleras.

000

Yacía sobre mi costado, mirando hacia la ventana. El cuerpo de Edward curveado alrededor del mío. Él era la cuchara grande y yo la chiquita, él consiguió quedarse dormido otra vez, pero por obvias razones yo no pude. Afuera, la nieve al fin se había detenido, y el cielo estaba claro. No había podido ver las estrellas en semanas, pero esta noche estaban brillantes.

Pensé en la injusticia de todo. El único hombre que había logrado despertar algo en mí era un criminal. Tal vez incluso un asesino. A quién estaba engañando—definitivamente era un asesino. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a terminar esto; solo rogaba no terminar en ello.

Las lágrimas rodaron de lado por mi rostro, goteando de mi nariz hacia mi almohada. Ahora que todo estaba al descubierto, Edward no se había molestado en esconder mi teléfono otra vez. Estaba silencioso sobre el buró, un inesperado heraldo de malas noticias.

 _No voy a lastimarte, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que estoy aquí. ¿Está bien?_

 _Está bien._

Y no lo haría. No esta noche de todos modos. Aun así, había mensajes en ese teléfono que tenía que leer. Como si supiera que lo estaba viendo, la pantalla se iluminó con una nueva alerta. Con cuidado estiré mi mano para agarrarlo y revisé mis mensajes más viejos, eligiendo los de Jacob primero.

 _Escuché algo bastante alarmante de Rosalie. ¿Estás bien, Bells?_

Y luego.

 _Voy para allá. Quédate adentro._

Mi corazón se apretó. Miré la hora en el mensaje; había sido enviado hace horas. Venía hacia acá, mi equivocado caballero de brillante armadura, atacando el castillo de la forma que siempre lo hacía. Y eso es si llegaba aquí antes de que el ineludible equipo de búsqueda lo hiciera. Se nos estaba acabando el tiempo.

Hice una mueca en mi interior. Nos. Sí—a Edward se le estaba acabando el tiempo, no a mí. No había hecho nada malo, a menos que cuenten los crímenes emocionales hacia uno mismo.

"¿Vas a contestarle?" Preguntó la voz áspera de Edward, segundos antes de que me quitara el teléfono y lo arrojara al piso.

"No," susurré, permitiéndole que me diera la vuelta para mirarlo. "Solo quería ver lo que tenía que decir."

"¿Quién es él?"

"Mi exnovio. Es policía."

Edward se rio sombríamente. "Que apropiado."

"No iba a decir nada." La ira se encendió en mí, y me retorcí para salir debajo de él. "Dije que no lo haría. ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? Bueno, tú tienes que confiar en mí."

"Confío en ti," me dijo, rodándose sobre su espalda. "Ya me hubiera ido si no lo hiciera."

Casi no dormí. Cuando lo hice, fue de forma intermitente, un caos de sueños y realidad. Cuando al fin desperté completamente, Edward ya no estaba. Me incorporé, preguntándome si había dejado la cama o simplemente se había ido. A pesar de todo, la posible idea de de no volverlo a ver nunca más me hizo sentir algo pesado en mi corazón. Un sollozo se abrió camino por mi garganta y cubrí mi rostro, permitiéndome llorar.

"Mierda." Edward estaba parado en la puerta, apoyando sus brazos en el marco. Nunca podría volver ver unos estúpidos pantalones grises de chándal sin pensar en él. "No llores, nena. Ven." Se acercó, sentándose junto a mí sobre la cama.

"Pensé que te habías ido." Me sorbí la nariz, avergonzada. "Debías haberte ido."

"Toma una ducha conmigo."

"¿Qué? No."

"Oye."

"No." Lo miré de frente a los ojos, tratando de ignorar la evidente situación en sus pantalones. Incluso si quisiera, todavía estaba adolorida. De hecho, una ducha sonaba celestial; solo que no del tipo que Edward tenía en mente. _Mentiras. Eso también sonaba celestial_.

"Te deseo. Y sé que todavía me deseas." Me miró fijamente.

Desvié la mirada ahora, el rubor extendiéndose en mis mejillas. No dijimos nada más, tocó mi hombro y luego se levantó. "¿Al menos vas a dejarme tomar una ducha antes de irme? Puede que sea la última por un buen tiempo."

"Adelante." Me encogí de hombros, asintiendo.

"Las damas primero. Voy a preparar algo para comer."

Vi cuando se iba, golpeando otra vez la parte superior del marco antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. No entendía su falta de urgencia; ya sea que quisiera que lo atraparan o era tan engreído que pensaba que no podrían hacerlo. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo, pensando en la tormenta de mierda que venía hacia nosotros. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a ver a Jacob después de esto? Mentiría, por supuesto. Mentiría como nunca. Ya ni siquiera sabía quién era yo.

Tal vez eso no era tan malo. Me levanté, me estiré con el débil sol de invierno entrando por la ventana, y fui a tomar mi ducha.

000

Estaba recargada en la puerta, mirando a Edward prepararse para irse. Muy bien abrigado y con botas, estaba lanzando comida y agua dentro de una mochila vieja, incluso una manta extra que yo había encontrado en el armario de los blancos.

"Nunca me dijiste qué fue lo que hiciste," le dije en voz baja. "¿Has matado?"

Se detuvo, dejando caer la mochila y caminando hacia donde yo estaba, los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

"Hago lo que tengo que hacer."

Tomando eso como un sí, continué. "Entonces…"

"Manejo un negocio familiar, Bella."

"Creí que habías dicho que tu familia no vivía por aquí."

"Así es. Ya no más."

"¿La mafia?"

"Nop."

"¿Son… traficantes de drogas?"

La diversión danzó en su rostro. "Se podría decir eso."

"Deja de joder conmigo," dije entre dientes, mis ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

"Producción y distribución de metanfetamina."

"¿Metanfetamina?"

Sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro entre los míos.

"¿Tú también," pasé saliva, mirándolo fijamente, "haces eso?"

"¿Qué, cocinarla? Un par de veces… pero en realidad no. Solo me aseguro de que las cosas funcionen sin problema… hago contactos."

"¿Pero las has consumido?"

"No. Nunca consumas tu producto." Me dio una sonrisa bastante sombría.

"De modo que solo la vendes a otras personas—"

"Se la vendo a personas para que ellos puedan venderla a otras personas."

"Para que puedan drogarse." Sacudí mi cabeza, bajando la mirada. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías ser parte de eso?"

"Oferta y demanda, nena." Se acercó, llevando sus labios a mi oído, descansando su mano en mi cadera. "Algunas veces las cosas malas pueden hacer que la gente se sienta bien."

Cerré mis ojos, un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo. Incluso después de todo lo que me había dicho, esa transferencia de calor—de su piel a la mía—me derretía. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que nunca funcionaría. Y aun así, mi corazón lo anhelaba.

"¿Te doblegué, Bella?" Besó mi oreja y luego se agachó para besar mis labios. "Porque tú sí que me doblegaste."

Agarré su camiseta en un puño mientras me besaba, respondiendo a su beso con todo lo que tenía. Tiró de mi cabello, mordisqueó mi cuello, y finalmente tiró de mis pantalones bajándolos al suelo, pateándolos a un lado al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba los suyos.

"No vamos a hacer bebés, ¿verdad?" Gruñó, levantándome contra la puerta.

"N-no."

Se introdujo en mí, penetrándome despacio hasta que estuve más húmeda. Me aferré con fuerza, dividida entre lujuria, tristeza… y un poco de incomodidad.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó, su rostro enterrado en mi cuello.

"Me duele un poco."

Debía sentir lo mismo, porque agarró mis muslos y se dio la vuelta de manera que quedó contra la puerta. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, manteniéndonos unidos. "Déjame sentirte," me dijo entre besos. Lamió su pulgar y metió la mano entre nosotros, tocándome. "Déjame sentir como te corres en mí."

El sexo fue mucho más rápido de lo que había sido la noche anterior, más intenso. Grité cuando me corrí, sujetando sus hombros mientras me penetraba, persiguiendo rápidamente su propia culminación. Entonces, esos ojos verdes encontraron los míos y supe que sentía lo mismo.

El pánico por la pérdida me inundó cuando recuperábamos la compostura. Ahora Edward tenía prisa, poniéndose unos guantes y un gorro para esquiar.

"Llévate el arma," le dije. "Sé que es grande, pero… es mejor que nada."

No dijo nada, solo desapareció en la sala antes de regresar con otra arma más pequeña. La miré boquiabierta.

"Estaba en el cajón junto a su cama."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "Está bien. Solo… vete. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento." Tal como estaban las cosas, dudaba que llegara muy lejos y eso me destrozaba. Además de las autoridades locales y los federales, sabía lo dedicado que era Jacob. Edward tenía que correr como el viento para tener al menos algo de oportunidad.

"Adiós, chica hermosa." Agarró mi rostro y me besó antes de abrir la puerta. Apenas si sentía el frío. "Te encontraré."

"No. No lo hagas."

"Lo haré."

"Te encontrarán primero."

"Nunca me encontrarán," me dijo, sus ojos endureciéndose. Fue como ver que alguien se convertía en piedra frente a mí. Me empujó dentro de la casa, puso el seguro por dentro, y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaaah dijo que la encontraría de nuevo, ¿creen que lo haga? Al menos no le hizo daño, y alguien por ahí menciono lo extraña que es esta Bella, tal vez alguien juicioso hubiera actuado diferente a ella, tal vez tratar de comunicarse con la policía o al menos no volver a ceder a él, pero tomemos en cuenta que esta Bella estaba hastiada de su vida y él despertó algo en ella, y al parecer es mutuo. La pregunta es, ¿sobrevivirá él a la búsqueda? ¿Cumplirá con su promesa de encontrarla? ¿Ella accederá a continuar algo entre ellos? Ya lo veremos. Gracias por todos esos reviews, me encanta ver que están disfrutando de la historia. Siempre trato de elegir las que de verdad me enganchan al leerlas con la esperanza de: 1.- Que la autora me dé el permiso. 2.- Que ustedes la disfruten. Espero seguir teniendo éxito al elegirlas ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a: JulieDeSousaRK, Antonia, V1V1, Jazmin Li, paosierra, Sully YM, Caty Bells, glow0718, Gissy Cullen Swan, rjnavajas, patymdn, marcelw, Paulina, tulgarita, Sei, rosy canul, angelabarmtz, pili, suhaylc, Ely Cullen M, Pam Malfoy Black, Anastacia T. Crawford, , EmDreams Hunter, Angeles MC, Roxy Sanchez, gaby9387, Ana, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Yoliki, EmmaBe, Mafer, maribel, jacke94, elizabeth, Dayis, Fatavill, dushakis, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, , y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en…. Ustedes deciden :P**_


	9. Taxi

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Me quedé parada frente a la ventana por un largo tiempo, observando. Tal vez incluso esperando. Sabía que nunca volvería a ver a Edward, y estaba extrañamente tranquila con la idea. Él me hacía sentir muy confundida— temerosa a un nivel primitivo, pero también muy excitada, como si una se alimentara de la otra. Tenerlo cerca, sobre todo después de haber follado, me tenía al filo de la navaja y era un alivio bajar de ahí. Una parte de mí lamentaba la pérdida de la conexión que compartíamos, pero en su mayoría comprendía que gente como él y gente como yo no podía coexistir.

Tal vez su labor en la vida, si eligiera creer en el destino, era despertarme. Recordarme que tenía un propósito, que podía ser valiente y espontánea (si no es que también completamente estúpida).

Lo extrañaba. Tal vez siempre lo extrañaría. Pero podría tenerlo en mi vida tanto como podría tener un animal salvaje. Hermoso, fascinante… letal.

Cuando el panorama blanco interminable comenzó a lastimar mis ojos, cerré las cortinas y enchufé mi móvil a la pared para que pudiera cargarse por completo antes de que la electricidad fallara de nuevo. La culpa se apoderó de mí cuando revisé los cada vez más aterrorizados mensajes de texto de Rose. Sabía que tenía que llamarla tan pronto como fuera posible, pero entonces también estaba Jacob. Sin tomar en cuenta nuestro pasado o como podía ser, no se merecía pasar más preocupación. Le escribí un mensaje, prometiéndole que estaba todo bien, y luego, tomando una respiración profunda, llamé a Rose.

"¡¿Bella?!"

"¡Hola! ¡Recibí tus mensajes!" Le dije, infundiendo tanto alegría como fuera posible a mi tono. Probablemente sonaba como una loca. "¿Todo está bien?"

"Y-Yo estoy bien, Bella," me dijo con impaciencia. "¿ _Tú_ estás bien? ¿Ese tipo… sigue ahí?" Su voz se había reducido a un susurro, como si temiera que quien sea que estuviese aquí pudiera oírla.

"No, se fue." Pasé saliva, cerrando los ojos. "Él no hizo nada… ni siquiera me enteré hasta que leí tus mensajes… ni siquiera sé…"

"Pero, ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿Cómo es que no viste las noticias?"

"La electricidad seguía fallando. Puede que se vaya de nuevo; no lo sé." Era verdad, y me sentí reconfortada de saber que había mucha verdad que podía contar sin complicarme las cosas.

O a Edward.

"Oh Dios mío," gritó. "Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Alice quiere saber si vas a volver a casa."

"Por supuesto que voy a volver a casa," murmuré. "Jacob viene en camino, junto con Dios sabe quién más… oye, Rose."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Exactamente qué le dijiste a Jacob? Parecía un poco asustado cuando me mando esos mensajes."

"Le conté lo que me dijiste. Que un hombre se había aparecido medio muerto, y que tú estabas algo así como… cuidándolo para que recuperara la salud. Y luego no supe de ti por un tiempo, así que, le dije eso también. Él sabía que algo pasaba. Todos lo sabíamos. Oh Dios mío. Sabía que no debías ir allí. Lo sabía…"

Ella continuó hablando, lo que era extraño en Rose, y la dejé. Era una de mis mejores amigas, y no podía imaginar lo que ella y Alice habían pasado durante estos días.

 _¿Qué hay con lo que yo había pasado?_

Hablamos un poco más antes de cortar la llamada. Media hora después de eso, la luz se fue. No había tenido respuesta de Jacob, pero sabía que estaría conmigo muy pronto.

"Maldita sea," murmuré, viendo la reserva de leña. Edward había dejado mucha, afortunadamente, pero todavía sentía lo precaria de mi situación. Imaginé cómo hubieran sido las cosas si él no hubiese estado aquí. El lobo. El frío, sin calefacción.

Lo que comenzó como un rugido distante aumentó en intensidad hasta que se escuchó como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Me levanté disparada del sofá, agarrando mi sudadera del suelo y poniéndomela mientras corría hacia la ventana.

La caballería había llegado.

000

Jacob sujetaba mi barbilla con su mano, examinando mi rostro. Sus profundos ojos marrones se movían velozmente entre los míos con genuina preocupación. "Estás bien," murmuró, rozando mi pómulo con la punta de sus dedos.

Había llegado solo unos momentos antes, liderando el ataque con un experto cuerpo policial, perros de búsqueda, y varias SUV a manera de telón de fondo, como el determinado héroe de una película de Michael Bay. Si no hubiera tenido una idea de la importancia de esa búsqueda, sin duda lo entendería en ese momento.

Me aparté con delicadeza de la intimidad del toque de Jacob. Alguna vez las cosas habían sido así, hace mucho tiempo, y todavía lo serían si fuera por él. "Estoy bien. Te lo dije—él no… hizo nada. Ni siquiera sabía que era peligroso."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Shh." Me acercó, envolviéndome con su enorme cuerpo. Olía genial.

No era el olor correcto.

"¿Estás segura que no hay…" Hizo una pausa, alejándome con sus brazos una vez más para poder mirarme. "Algo que quieras decirme? Podemos mantenerlo en privado…"

"Jacob—"

"Si necesitas un _kit_ de violación—"

"¡Jacob!" Me aparté completamente, mirándolo con incredulidad. "¿Me estás escuchando? Te dije que nada pasó." _Nada no consensuado de todos modos_. "Basta. Encárgate de lo que sea que sí haya hecho, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo siento." Sosteniendo las manos en alto, parecía contrito… pero lo conocía lo suficiente para sospechar que era un poco falso. Jacob era bueno en lo que hacía, desde cazar a criminales a sondear la verdad, y en este momento yo era la que estaba en la silla de interrogación—incluso si era la 'víctima'. "Pero Bella… cuando Rose me lo dijo no pude evitar imaginarme lo peor. No tienes idea de lo difíciles que han sido las pasadas veinticuatro horas."

Tenía razón. No lo sabía. Suspirando, asentí y palmeé su mano. "Lo sé. Lamento que te hayas preocupado."

"Mira. Van a interrogarte tarde o temprano, lo sabes, ¿cierto? Cada detalle… tienen que saber exactamente lo que sabes. Y tienes que ser totalmente honesta."

Solté un resoplido, pero mi corazón se aceleró. "Por supuesto que seré honesta, Jacob."

"Sé que lo harás, cariño. Pero…" Miró alrededor, y luego se inclinó hacia mí. "Es extraño que él estuvo aquí por tanto tiempo sin que supieras quién era."

"Te lo dije, no tuvimos electricidad por mucho tiempo. Y cuando la tuvimos, estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Yo-Yo no tenía tiempo para ver la televisión." Era la verdad, pero también era una mentira.

"Oye." Me miró fijamente. "Lo sé. Pero tienes que asegurarte de que _ellos los sepan_. Es un crimen ayudar a un fugitivo."

Ahora un tipo diferente de miedo me invadió. Porque por más inocente que haya sido cuando todo esto empezó, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo al final. Pasando saliva, asentí. "Entiendo."

Miré alrededor al frenesí de actividad. Una gran diferencia de las últimas semanas de tranquilidad, ahora la cabaña estaba llena de oficiales de policía y alguaciles estatales tomando fotos y buscando huellas digitales mientras los perros de búsqueda olfateaban dentro y fuera.

Pensé en el lobo, preguntándome si había sobrevivido, si estaba cerca.

Uno de los oficiales, un hombre grande e intimidante con cabello gris, me abordó.

"Hola, señorita Swan. Soy el oficial Ateara. Solo necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas…"

000

"Voy a empacar mis cosas," le dije a Jacob, quien me dio un reconfortante apretón antes de soltarme. Las preguntas del oficial Ateara fueron predecibles, pero responderlas había sido difícil de todos modos. Le dije tanto de la verdad como pude, como el periodo de tiempo aproximado de la estadía de Edward, pero otras cosas las había tergiversado.

 _¿En qué momento se fue?_

 _No sé. Ayer, por la tarde. Estaba oscureciendo._

 _¿Y qué llevaba puesto?_

 _Unos pantalones de chándal grises. Un suéter negro y un abrigo._

 _¿Por qué dijo que se iba?_

 _Dijo que iba por más leña, y luego simplemente no regresó._

Era obvio que, previo a este encuentro, Edward y yo no nos conocíamos. Además, seguíamos sin electricidad, respaldando mi historia de por qué estaba tan desinformada, de modo que después de hacerme unas cuantas preguntas me dejaron libre. No había razón para que alguien pensara algo diferente de lo que había dicho.

Subiendo fatigosamente las escaleras, repasé mentalmente lo que se necesitaba hacer antes de irme. Ya había llamado a tío Phil, quien estaba horrorizado por lo que había pasado e iba a regresar una semana antes. Mi madre me había llamado, al haber escuchado de segunda mano por Rose. Había estado un poco histérica, pero el saber que Jacob estaba a mi lado con los mejores del estado de Washington pareció calmarla.

Arriba, me abrigué bien y arrojé todo lo demás dentro de mi bolsa de lana. Recogí mi cepillo de dientes y mis maquinillas del baño, viendo en mi mente la imagen de Edward afeitándose frente al espejo. Caminé por el pasillo, con el fantasma de la presencia de Edward siguiéndome a la recámara. La cama desordenada me frustró, y la hice rápidamente, sintiéndome como la peor sobrina del mundo por no haber lavado las sábanas al menos. Luego, haciendo una mueca, las quité del todo y las arrojé al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Agarrando mis maletas, me permití una última mirada alrededor de la habitación y luego, por la ventana. Abajo, solo quedaban unos cuantos policías de pie en la nieve—la mayoría habían continuado su persecución. Me estremecí, imaginando a Edward allá afuera, siendo cazado en el frío. ¿Qué lo mataría? ¿La congelación? ¿Los lobos? ¿Las balas?

Pero no importaba ahora, ¿verdad?

Ya no. No para mí.

Traté de convencerme de eso al dejar la cabaña en el bosque.

000

Pasamos la noche en la ciudad cercana de Leavenworth, en un motel, y por la mañana Jacob me puso en un tren a Seattle. No quería dejarme sola, me explicó, pero tenía que "volver allá". No me sorprendió. Ahora que estaba a salvo, podía ir a incorporarse en la búsqueda, proporcionando su experiencia y conocimiento general de la zona.

Me alegró verlo partir. Mis sentimientos por él solo aumentaban mi culpa; no había hecho nada más que ponerme en primer lugar y amarme, y yo estaba siendo una perra desagradecida. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Jacob tenía buenas intenciones pero tendía a sofocarme, y necesitaba tiempo para relajarme a solas. Estaba a solo unos minutos de mi viaje cuando Rose me mandó un mensaje.

 _¿Todavía estás en el tren?_

 _Sí. Llegaré a casa como a las tres._

 _¿En qué estación?_

 _King Street. Pero no vengas._ _Voy a llamar un taxi._

 _No vas a tomar un maldito taxi, así que termina con esa mierda. Estaremos ahí._

 _:) Gracias._

 _xoxo_

Y luego, no tenía nada más en qué pensar más que Edward—esos ojos verdes casi salvajes y su voz áspera, el color de su cabello a la luz del fuego y lo relajado que se veía cuando estaba durmiendo. Cómo me había salvado del lobo. Cómo parecía no sentir ningún remordimiento—sin el aire vagamente condescendiente de Jacob, que tenía Razón-En-Todas-Las-Formas-Posibles, sino de una forma que ganó un renuente respeto de mi parte. No justificó quién era.

Cómo me besó y la forma en que me había hecho sexo oral y el hecho que seguía algo adolorida después del sexo más prolongado de mi vida y que en efecto, había hecho todo eso con un criminal, y no solo cualquier criminal sino uno peligroso y buscado que anteriormente se había ganado la vida haciendo una de las peores cosas más despreciables que existían.

Casi me reí. Pero en lugar de eso lloré; profundos y silencioso sollozos desde lo más hondo de mi ser. Giré mi rostro hacia la ventana, hacia un cielo gris interminable y el borrón de árboles verdes debajo, preguntándome cómo una persona vuelve a ser la misma después de algo como esto.

* * *

 _ **Algunas se preguntaban qué significaba Jacob en su vida, como ya claro en el capi anterior y este, es su ex, a quién no ama como él a ella y la sofocaba, por lo que terminó con él. Pero también es un policía, uno que ha decidido verse involucrado en la búsqueda de Edward. ¿Lo encontrarán? ¿Sospechará Jacob que hubo algo entre ellos? Ya lo veremos. Y Bella quiere convencerse a sí mismo que no está interesada en lo que le pase a Edward, ¿será así realmente? Tal parece que esas lágrimas indican lo contrario.**_

 _ **¡Wow! Como siempre les agradezco por corresponder con sus reviews: gaby9387, Dess Cullen, Antonia, kitty, suhaylc, YessyVL13, Ely Cullen, angelabarmtz, somasosa, lagie, freedom2604, Dayis, Sully YM, maribel, cary, konyinfancia, freckles03, pili, Shikara65, Sei, Ale, Roxy Sanchez, jgav28, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, Bertlin, NNuma, patymdn, jacke94, EmDreams Hunter, Arlette Cullen Swan, Pam Malfoy Black, kiki, suiza, lizdayanna, Yoliki, isa Kathe, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Ericastelo, Jazmin Li, glow0718, SkyC, Mafer, tulgarita, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Recuerden que no soy yo la que le deja ahí, los capis están así por la autora ;)**_


	10. Recriminar

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

 _Un año después_

Alice se puso de pie, agarrando su bolsa. "Tengo que irme. Jasper me espera…"

Asintiendo, también me puse de pie. "Lo sé. Sin embargo, estoy aquí si me necesitas, ¿está bien?"

Con una suave sonrisa, se acercó, rodeándome con sus brazos. Ella era pequeña, pero sus abrazos eran potentes. "Gracias, Bella," me susurró, apretándome más fuerte antes de soltarme.

La emoción emergió dentro de mí, y todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir otra vez. Nos apartamos y la acompañé a la puerta, observándola en silencio caminar por el sendero hacia la calle, donde había estacionado.

Era un día frío, y ventoso. Estremeciéndome, me envolví con mis brazos y esperé hasta que Alice se hubiese marchado para volver a entrar. A pesar del cielo gris, este seguía siendo mi clima favorito. Siempre lo ha sido. Me recordaba la Navidad con mis padres antes de su divorcio, y pescar en el hielo con mi papá en Alaska después de eso. Mi madre siempre había odiado el invierno, que era la razón por la que ahora vivía en Florida, pero cuando era niña ella siempre había sido buena con los suministros interminables de chocolate y maratones de películas.

Estos días mi nostalgia estaba teñida con un dejo de melancolía. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, los recuerdos del año pasado seguían haciéndose presentes últimamente. Había hecho un buen trabajo en forzarme a no pensar en ese tiempo, en la cabaña en el bosque y estar atrapada en la nieve con un perfecto extraño, pero la vida tenía una manera de recordármelo. No pasaba tan a menudo como antes, pero la foto de Edward aparecía en el momento menos esperado: carteles del FBI en la oficina postal, en el programa _America's Most Wanted_ **(1)** en la televisión—el tipo que habían conseguido para hacer la dramatización no se acercaba ni un poco a lo bien parecido que era—una vez incluso en el internet cuando buscaba algo que no tenía ninguna relación.

En las semanas y meses justo después, su foto había saturado las noticias. Era todo lo que veía, y me torturaba al ver y leer sobre ello constantemente. Cada día que continuaba sin ser capturado se sentía como una victoria, a pesar de lo jodida que era esa forma de pensar. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo; él me había hecho algo.

Bueno, me hizo muchas cosas, cosas que saboreaba y revivía en cualquier momento, pero principalmente era la forma en que me había forzado a despertar. Había escuchado que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte tenían el poder de hacer eso en la gente—darles 'renovadas ganas de vivir'—y aunque nunca trató de lastimarme, la entera situación me había sacudido hasta los cimientos.

Sabía que era incorrecto, e imposible, pero echaba de menos lo que me hacía sentir. Lo deseaba. Quería sentirlo deseándome. Había sido muy intenso, muy vívido, y algunas veces todavía lo ansiaba.

Alice, que siempre había sido particularmente observadora e intuitiva, había sido la primera en notarlo. Tenía una semana de haber regresado y al fin había accedido a dejar mi departamento con las chicas. Después de tomar un café en nuestro sitio favorito, se acercó, sus malditos ojos casi brillando de anticipación, y preguntó, "Entonces, ¿lo besaste?"

Y me había sorprendido mucho como para mentir.

Rose, fiel a su personalidad, no fue tan benévola con su reacción, pero tampoco me recriminó por mis acciones. Solo estaba perpleja—y un poco asqueada.

"Podría tener una polla de tres metros y dar el mejor sexo oral de la Costa Oeste—pero de ninguna manera me follaría a un convicto. En especial…" Se estremeció. "A un traficante de metanfetamina. O sea, que asco. Si al menos fuera coca, ¿sabes? No tan sucio. O mejor aún, marihuana. Podría arreglármelas con un marihuanero."

"Hiciste que Emmett dejara de fumar marihuana cuando formalizaron su relación," le recordé.

"Sí, tienes razón. _Todo_ es malo."

Fingiendo indiferencia, puse los ojos en blanco. "Lo sé, lo sé, ¿está bien? Fue un—"

"¿Error?" Me preguntó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Algo de una noche," le dije con un suspiro.

" _Un crimen de oportunidad_ **(2)** ," dijo Alice, meneando sus cejas. "Como sea; yo creo que es _sexy_. Vi su foto y mmm. Yo le entraría."

"Qué linda." Con un resoplido, revolví mi café. "De todos modos, no importa. Se fue."

Se había sentido bien el decirlo, y bien el admitir todo frente a mis amigas, al saber que ellas se llevarían las cosas que compartí con ellas a la tumba. Pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo así. Mis sentimientos por Edward eran inexplicablemente más profundos de lo que les permití creer a las chicas, y eso era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar yo sola.

Comprendí que tenía que dejar Seattle por un tiempo. Una razón, el rostro de Edward estaba por todas partes, persiguiéndome. Otra, la pasión de Jacob por el caso había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de locura. ¡Estaba entregado a encontrar a Edward y _hundirlo_! Su otra pasión era yo y, mientras disfrazaba su afecto con un tipo de comportamiento amistoso, los dos sabíamos lo que era realmente.

Así que me fui.

Empaqué mis cosas, subarrendé mi departamento a un estudiante de postgrado de la universidad de Washington, y volé al este para estar con mi madre. Alice y Rose estaban tristes, pero parecían entender que mi partida era algo bueno. Durante años había demostrado una falta general de entusiasmo hacia la vida, y eso finalmente había cambiado para mí. Pasé seis meses con mi madre en los cayos de Florida, asoleándome, visitando _pubs_ y frecuentando las galerías de arte. Conseguí un trabajo atendiendo un bar, y aunque al principio la jodí un poco, era una profesional para cuando me fui.

Volví a Seattle justo cuando el otoño ahuyentaba al verano. El aire frío fue bienvenido después de meses de humedad bañada por el sol, y me sentía, por más cursi que suene, renovada. Conseguí un trabajo atendiendo un bar en el centro, para gran sorpresa de mis amigas, y me he reinscrito en la escuela. Quería enseñar, lo mismo que había querido cuando era una niñita (antes de que la vida hubiese opacado mi brillo, como lo diría Alice).

Me sentía… agradecida.

000

Cerrando la puerta, suspiré cuando alcancé a ver algo de un rosa brillante. Alice había vuelto a dejar sus guantes. Entrando a la cocina, agarré mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje.

 _Estos guantes son míos ahora._

Respondió de inmediato. _Iré por ellos el viernes, cariño_.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y me acurruqué en el sofá. Era uno de esos pocos días libres, sin trabajo y sin escuela, y me entusiasmé con la idea de holgazanear. Solo deseaba no sentirme tan _emo_.

Había estado bien. Genial, incluso. El estar de vuelta en la ciudad había traído de vuelta ciertos sentimientos, pero se desvanecieron con el tiempo al forjar nuevos patrones—escuela de postgrado, trabajar y vivir en nuevos lugares. También estaba conociendo gente, como Ben. Era un año menor que yo pero dos por delante de mí en el programa, y teníamos algunas de las mismas clases. Encuentros casuales se convirtieron en citas de estudio, y luego citas para tomar un café, y luego en verdaderas citas. Después de estar soltera por tanto tiempo se sentía bien estar con alguien.

Otras cosas también habían evolucionado. Emmett y Rose se habían dado el sí después del compromiso más largo del mundo y ahora Alice y Jasper estaban esperando bebé.

Y en realidad, Alice estaba un poco asustada por eso, que fue la razón por la que había venido hoy. Estuvo tan platicadora y ansiosa que me había guardado mis noticias—que Ben y yo por fin habíamos terminado después de cuatro meses. No había sido nada dramático; solo nos dimos cuenta que no compaginábamos de la forma en que creíamos.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba un poco deprimida por ello.

En momentos como este pienso en Edward, me pregunto qué está haciendo. ¿Realmente lo había logrado? Supongo que sí—no se habían escuchado noticias de él en bastante tiempo. Jacob me diría si lo hubiesen atrapado, de todos modos. Luché contra el impulso de buscar en _google_.

Riéndome un poco, recordé que hubo un tiempo que esperaba que viniera por mí como lo había prometido. Había sido tan absurdo y, aun así, no podía negar que había albergado esa fantasía por meses. En Seattle, en Cayo Hueso. Imaginé levantar la vista y verlo ahí, ofreciéndome una salida.

Pero ya no necesitaba una salida. Me había liberado por mi cuenta, y me estaba yendo mejor de lo que me había ido en años. Aunque siendo sincera, supongo que podría admitir que lo extrañaba, lo que era tonto porque solo habíamos pasado tres días juntos. Mis ojos se posaron en el calendario sobre mi escritorio.

 _Wow_. Hoy hace un año. ¿Realmente había pasado ese tiempo? Lo vi en mis recuerdos, inconsciente frente a la chimenea… en el porche con una escopeta… debajo de mí en el sofá de tío Phil… comiendo tocino…

Mi teléfono sonó: Jacob.

 _¿Estás en casa? Podría llevar pizza. Un_ six pack _de esa cerveza que te gusta._

Mi estómago gruñó. Por un lado, estaba disfrutando de mi tiempo a solas. Pero por el otro, no había visto a Jacob por un par de semanas. Y estaba emocional—sola por lo de Ben y ahora, preocupada por Alice, _maldita sea_ , recordando a Edward con una intensidad que no había sentido en un tiempo. Tal vez ahogar mis emociones en grasa y alcohol era lo mejor.

Le mandé un mensaje en respuesta, invitándolo a venir.

Jacob se quedó hasta tarde. Fue como en los viejos tiempos, comiendo como cerdos, poniéndonos al día y bebiendo cerveza. Me agradaba así, cuando era solo Jake. Apacible. Lo malo es que fue necesario un paquete de doce lograr que estuviera así.

"Te eché de menos," me dijo, sonriéndome de lado. "El trabajo ha sido una mierda últimamente."

Eructé, ganándome una carcajada. "También te eché de menos, no puedo mentir."

Sonriendo, me arrojó una servilleta y me señaló. "Tienes queso en la cara."

Me limpié, y luego, de la nada, se acercó para darme un beso. Estaba casi lo bastante ebria para permitírselo; él era algo conocido y teníamos una historia—y todavía estaba dolida por el rompimiento con Ben. Sin embargo, sabía que los dos nos sentiríamos como unos idiotas por la mañana. Empujándolo, sacudí mi cabeza. "No va a suceder, Jake. Vamos."

"Podría ser el adecuado para ti, Bella."

Sí, al parecer habíamos vuelto al principio con relación a los límites. Casi quería estar enojada con él, pero estaba muy cansada. Y también me sentía un poco mal. No porque hubiera hecho algo malo, sino porque él era un buen tipo—solo no el adecuado para mí.

Suspirando ruidosamente, me puse de pie. Jacob era un borracho sentimental. Y cachondo. "Muy bien. Voy a llamarte un taxi."

"Claro, claro," me dijo, cerrando sus ojos al echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se escuchó un _claxon_ afuera. "Vamos, Casanova, es para ti," le dije, acompañándolo a la puerta.

Bostezó, dándome un abrazo de lado a medias. "Bien. Cierra la puerta cuando me vaya."

"Lo haré. Te quiero, adiós." Lo empujé hacia el frío, viéndolo trastabillar hacia el taxi que esperaba. Y luego de verdad se tropezó.

"Mierda," murmuré, yendo a ayudarlo. "Jacob…"

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Gimió, poniéndose de pie.

Porque ahí, en el sendero entre mi casa y la calle, estaba una pila de leña.

* * *

 **(1) American's Most Wanted – Los Más Buscados de América era un programa de televisión estadounidense que describía casos que involucraban la búsqueda y detención de fugitivos buscados por crímenes serios.**

 **(2) Crimen de oportunidad – un delito que se comete sin planificación cuando el agresor ve que él / ella tiene la oportunidad de cometer el acto en ese momento y lo aprovecha. Tales actos tienen poca o ninguna premeditación.**

* * *

 _ ***Tapándose los oídos* Casi me dejan sorda con los gritos. Entonces, ¿qué creen que signifique esa pila de leña, será una coincidencia? Ha pasado un año y ella ya daba por hecho que Edward no había cumplido su promesa, o sea que sí lo estaba esperando. ¿Creen que se hubiera ido con él? Si es él ahora, ¿lo hará? Mmmm… veremos que tienen que decir al respecto ;)**_

 _ **Dios chicas, como las amo! Gracias por alegrar mis días: Wawis Cullen, Anastacia T. Crawford, pili, isa Kathe, tinafraser, YessyVL13, cary, maribel, paosierra, Manligrez, Laura Katherine, NNuma, Nadiia16, Gissy Cullen Swan, Marie Sellory, Adriu, freedom2604, suhaylc, Antonia, Tata XOXO, Dess Cullen, Tahirizita grey pattz, Pam Malfoy Cullen, Paulina, jacke94, , patymdn, glow0718, Ericastelo, angelabarmtz, Gabriela Cullen, rosy canul, kitty, Sully YM, gaby9387, SkyC, Mafer, Bertlin, Roxy Sanchez, Yoliki y algunos anónimos. Saludos y el próximo capi depende de ustedes ;)**_


	11. Experimento

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Nubes de aliento escaparon de mi boca—y de la de Jacob—al mirar esa madera. Era solo una pequeña pila, no una gran cantidad o algo así, pero su presencia decía mucho. Gritaba.

"Los niños de los vecinos," le expliqué de prisa, forzando una pequeña carcajada. "Siempre haciendo travesuras."

No tenía sentido, pero por otro lado… la verdad tampoco. Si era lo que pensaba que era.

Antes de que los pensamientos ebrios de Jacob se esclarecieran, le di otro empujón— en esta ocasión de pie. No sabía si el conductor del taxi estaba viendo esto o no, pero tal vez se dio cuenta porque tocó el _claxon,_ el sonido estridente en el constante silencio de una calle fría pasada la medianoche.

"Está bien, está bien," espetó Jacob, limpiando sus manos en sus _jeans_. Bajó la vista a la madera, bostezó, y comenzó a caminar. Deteniéndose en la acera, me miró de nuevo. "Entra, Bells. No me iré hasta que lo hagas."

"Está bien, está bien," lo imité, desplazándome rápidamente hacia el interior. Mis dedos se estaban congelando—no me había vestido para salir. Con un escalofrío, cerré la puerta y le puse llave.

Era escalofrío por el frío, pero también, escalofrío por los nervios.

Me la pasé despierta la mitad de la noche, pensando en la leña. No sabía qué entender de eso. Obviamente, era la forma en que Edward me decía que había vuelto, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Y dónde estaba? Aquí no era seguro para él, o en ninguna parte a plena vista. Mientras que su búsqueda había disminuido significativamente con el tiempo, seguía siendo un blanco. La operación de metanfetaminas de su familia había atravesado líneas estatales, incrementando sus sentencias si se les atrapaba, pero entonces él había huido y logrado escapar. Eso precisamente, lo convertía en un hombre muy buscado.

Y sabían que estaba armado. Tenía que estarlo. Una noche, meses antes, Jake me lo había contado todo. Yo escuché. Porque aunque me enfermaba el oír cómo consideraba Jacob a Edward, tenía demasiada curiosidad como para impedir que soltara todo lo que sabía.

Supongo que los Masen eran sobrevivientes. Originarios de Chicago, los padres de Edward se habían mudado a las partes más remotas del estado de Washington cuando él y sus hermanos eran pequeños. Disfrutaron mucho de la caza y campamentos, lo que sonaba fantástico—podía pensar en peores formas de crecer—y la madre de Edward sembraba mucha de su comida. Los pocos vecinos que tenían, todos esparcidos en kilómetros de tierra remota, así como los residentes del poblado cercano Snake River, podían recordar a Elizabeth Masen vendiendo productos orgánicos en mercados de productores. Jacob no estaba seguro cuándo habían cambiado de frutas a drogas ilegales, pero para cuando Edward y dos de sus hermanos eran adolescentes, tenían un negocio próspero.

Y su mamá se había ido, probablemente incapaz, o renuente a participar.

Todo eso era información de sus archivos. En ese entonces, el padre y los hermanos de Edward tenían años de haberse ido. Edward fue el que había recibido la peor parte, la caída literal.

"Aunque se lo merece," Jacob dijo, con seguridad. "Quiero decir, todos tienen que caer pero… Edward es particularmente despiadado."

Mi estómago se revolvió. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que es un asesino. Probablemente el más inteligente del grupo, pero también el más peligroso." Luego lo reconsideró, acariciando su barbilla. "Bueno, no tan inteligente. Fue arrestado."

"Y luego se escapó," solté, extrañamente satisfecha cuando la sonrisa engreída de Jacob se transformó en un ceño fruncido.

Ahora las cosas se habían calmado en las noticias, pero sabía que la fuga de Edward era un dolor en el trasero de Jacob. Había sido transferido a otros casos, asuntos de más urgencia, pero sabía que esto le molestaba. Sin embargo, nunca le hice preguntas y cambiaba el tema tan pronto como surgía. Edward Masen no era de mi incumbencia, y deseaba que tampoco lo fuera de Jacob. Pero él podía ser muy obstinado.

A pesar de que me la pasé dando vueltas, me forcé a quedarme en la cama. Justo antes del amanecer, me arrastré a la ducha, mi mente seguía funcionando a toda velocidad. Seguía viendo el rostro de Edward, escuchándolo decirme que me encontraría. Por mucho tiempo estuve cambiando de opinión sobre eso una y otra vez, deseando que se olvidara de mí y luego esperando que viniera. No resultaba en nada bueno para nadie si venía.

Aunque al parecer era demasiado tarde para eso.

Me sequé con la toalla y me vestí antes de bajar a tomar café. Afuera, el sonido de los camiones de la basura a lo lejos me recordó que había olvidado sacar la mía, y maldiciendo suavemente, me puse los tenis y corrí hacia afuera.

La madera estaba justo dónde la había dejado la noche anterior. Coloqué mi basura en la acera y me di la vuelta para volver a entrar, deteniéndome a recoger la madera. Colocándola en el porche, miré hacia arriba y abajo por la calle, preguntándome si Edward estaba por ahí. ¿Había dejado esto aquí para decirme que estaba bien? ¿O era su forma de decirme que estaba cumpliendo su promesa?

En la casa de al lado, Jessica Stanley apenas logró dejar su basura a un lado de la acerca antes de que pasara el camión. Me agitó su mano con timidez cuando me vio, sus mejillas rosadas por el ejercicio. La saludé con la mano en respuesta, sonriendo. A mí me había pasado muchas veces, salir corriendo con bata de baño como una maniática.

Tenía un largo día por delante, saturado de clases y luego trabajo en el centro, así que volví a entrar para desayunar y tal vez tomar más café. Estaba poniendo nueces y pasas en mi avena cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Alice.

 _¿Vas a trabajar esta noche?_

 _Sí, ¿qué pasa?_ Respondí.

 _Puede que vaya con Angie._

Me había olvidado de que era el cumpleaños de su hermana. Asintiendo para mí misma, escribí. _Por supuesto, Bebidas por el cumpleaños van por la casa, virgen para ti ;)_

Contestó mientras me sentaba, y sonriendo, miré la pantalla para ver con qué tipo de doble sentido iba a salir.

 _Todavía puedo olerte en mis dedos, Bella._

Jadeando, miré el número—definitivamente no era el de Alice, no que necesitara alguna prueba de eso. Mi corazón latía como loco. Cerré mis ojos y me quité la bufanda, tratando de evitar calentarme demasiado. El teléfono sonó otra vez, sobresaltándome, pero esta vez era Alice.

 _Será mejor que lo hagas. Tal vez no estaría en este lío si Jasper hubiera optado por eso._

 _Ese barco ya había partido mucho antes de que Jas apareciera._ Escribí en respuesta, mis dedos temblando, con una bravuconería que no poseía. _Tengo que irme, te veré está noche. xo_

 _xoxo_

Regresé al mensaje anónimo, el que sabía era todo menos anónimo. La única otra persona con este tipo de información íntima, y reciente, era Ben, pero él era demasiado normal como para enviar algo así. Y de todos modos, la situación entre nosotros era complicada ahora, de modo que a menos que estuviese borracho—revisé la hora—a las 8:04 de la mañana, dudaba que fuera él.

Una y otra vez, mis ojos volaron por sus palabras. No podía creer que me hubiera escrito. Y que hubiera escrito eso. Bueno, no, sí podía creer que lo había dicho. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es que tenía mi número? Pensé en seguida en su habilidad, su inclinación por husmear.

 _No te involucres_ , me dije a mí misma.

Sostuve el teléfono con mis manos, sintiendo su calor, diciéndome que era hora de ir a clase antes de que se me hiciera tarde.

 _De verdad espero que eso sea figurativo_ , escribí en respuesta.

000

Mis clases pasaron como un borrón. Y eso fue literal, no figurativo. No pude concentrarme en nada de lo que mis profesores estaban diciendo, gracias a mi falta de sueño y la extraña mañana posterior.

En serio, incluso si hubiese dormido muy bien, las mensajitos anónimos de Edward—la madera y ese mensaje bastante atrevido, buen Dios—me tendrían desconcentrada.

Vi a Ben un par de veces. Pero, o me estaba ignorando o realmente había continuado con su vida… lo que estaba bien, porque yo también había continuado con la mía. Si no lo había hecho antes de encontrar la leña, seguro que lo hice después. Vi a Ben riéndose de algo que dijo la chica a su lado, rodando los ojos.

Estaba muy grande para esta mierda. Al parecer, los psicópatas traficantes de drogas era más de mi gusto.

Normalmente las noches de los lunes eran tranquilas en el trabajo, pero gracias al trío de _blues_ que habían contratado estaban más activas. Disfrutaba la energía, agradecida de que mantuviera mi mente en preparar bebidas y charlar con los clientes en lugar de en lo surrealista que era mi vida. Alice y Angie llegaron como a las nueve, logrando agarrar un lugar en la esquina de la barra.

"Hola, chicas," les dije, sonriendo al acercarme. "Feliz cumpleaños, Ang."

"Gracias, Bella," me dijo, sonriendo—mostrando todos sus dientes como su hermana. Las dos usaron frenos de niñas, y ahora tenían las sonrisas perfectas.

"Así que, ¿qué van a tomar?" Pregunté, colocando unas servilletas para coctel. "Por mi cuenta, por supuesto."

"Una coca," dijo Alice con un suspiro.

Mentalmente comencé a repasar las formas en que podía experimentar con eso, haciéndola especial a pesar de la falta de alcohol. "¿Y la cumpleañera?"

"Tú eres la experta. Elige algo para mí." Me guiñó un ojo.

Comenzando con Tés helados Long Island, atiborré a las chicas con bebidas toda la noche, asegurándome de igualar los cocteles de Angie con cocteles sin alcohol para Alice. Me dieron una propina mayor de la que debían, pero fue una buena noche. Estaba especialmente feliz de ver a Alice feliz y relajada después de los meses tumultuosos que había tenido desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo, de camino a casa, empecé a ponerme nerviosa. La idea de entrar a una casa silenciosa y oscura tan tarde me inquietaba, y aunque una parte de mí confiaba en que Edward no me lastimaría, a la otra parte le era difícil reconciliar eso con el hombre del que había escuchado y leído.

Después de dar varias vueltas a la manzana, tomé una respiración profunda y me metí despacio en mi pequeño garaje. Pasé volando por la casa como un equipo SWAT de uno, encendiendo las luces y revisando las puertas traseras.

Una vez que mi misión de reconocimiento estuvo completa, hice un sándwich de pavo y queso en pan de masa fermentada—con sal y vinagre, gracias—y me preparé un baño. Comí mientras estaba sumergida en el agua, leyendo también mi último libro. Tal vez esta noche dormiría mejor, bien comida y calientita después de haber trabajado duro todo el día.

Pero entonces mi teléfono sonó, y antes de que siquiera lo mirara sabía que era él.

* * *

 _ **Entonces, ¿es o no es, Edward? Con ese mensaje queda poca duda, ¿pero qué planea hacer con ella? Y alguna había comentado lo entrometido que es este Jacob, y sí, lo es. Además de que está obsesionado con el caso de Edward. ¿Creen que se entere del contacto de Bella con Edward?**_

 _ **Me alegra tanto que sigan disfrutando de la historia y me lo hagan saber, ya saben que entre más me compartan su opinión, más pronto reciben capi. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: gaby9387, paosierra, marcelw, Manligrez, JulieDeSousaRK, suhaylc, jemc18, Pam Malfoy Black, Em Dreams Hunter, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, SkyC, lizdayanna, Adriu, Shikara65, EmmaBe, Yolanda Lorenzo, Nadiia16, Marie Sellory, cary, patymdn, YessyVL13, Tahirizita grey pattz, Paulina, rosy canul, LeidaJim, Ale, tulgarita, dushakis, angelabarmtz, kitty, jacke94, Sei, Andrea Peralta, Yoliki, Belen, glow0718, pili, Bertlin, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	12. Agua

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Decidiendo ignorar el mensaje de texto por el momento, cerré mis ojos y me quedé en el agua hasta que estaba tan soñolienta que podía haberme quedado dormida ahí dentro. Pensamientos sobre Edward rondaron por mi cansada mente, y lo que su presencia significaba para mí.

Obviamente, lo deseaba. Físicamente… incluso emocionalmente. Habíamos conectado una vez, y quería experimentar una vez más esa conexión. De varias formas. Sonreí para mí misma, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse con más que solo el vapor del baño.

Pero el desear a Edward a ese nivel era muy diferente a querer algo con él ciertamente. No era realista pensar que lo era, y a menos que ocurriera algo milagroso, no podía prever un futuro con él. Eso me entristecía, pero llegar a esta conclusión—permitiéndome aceptarlo abiertamente—era un alivio. No tenía que hacer nada que no quisiera, pero también iba a ver qué pasaba.

En la cama, apagué la lámpara y alcancé mi teléfono, con la curiosidad de ver que decía el anterior mensaje de Edward.

 _¿Está él contigo, chica hermosa?_

Mi corazón se sobresaltó. Me incorporé, mirando a la pantalla. ¿Con él? ¿Jacob? ¿Me estaba preguntando Edward si estaba saliendo con Jake o si estaba aquí en la casa?

 _No_

A pesar de que mi respuesta se había llevado al menos una hora, la suya fue casi inmediata: _¿Hay alguien contigo?_

Me asomé por la ventana, preguntándome si estaba allá afuera en este momento, acechándome. _No,_ escribí. _Pero ya lo sabes. ¿No me estás vigilando?_

Entonces yo fui la que me quedé esperando, porque no respondió. Dejé mi teléfono a un lado, toqué la almohada y me quedé profundamente dormida.

000

Alice quería almorzar con Rose y conmigo más tarde, pero me disculpé, preguntándole si podíamos hacerlo otro día. Simplemente no estaba de humor. El saber que Edward estaba cerca era lo bastante agotador sin sentir que estaba mintiendo por omisión.

Mi primera clase del día era tarde, y tenía un par de horas para mí antes de salir. Observé la calle mientras bebía café, preguntándome si Edward estaba por ahí. ¿Cuándo vino? ¿Y a dónde iba cuando no estaba aquí? ¿De qué tantos aspectos de mi vida estaba enterado?

Debería estar más afectada al respecto de lo que estaba. Sin estar segura de qué decía eso de mí. En vez de eso, un poco de emoción corrió por mis venas, dándole al día sombrío y gris un trasfondo de anticipación. No sabía cuál era el plan de Edward, o si al menos tenía uno, pero sabía que probablemente lo vería pronto.

En el trabajo no había movimiento, y me dejaron salir temprano. Salí volando a casa, muy apenas manteniendo el límite de velocidad. Mi casita estaba menos tenebrosa esta noche, ya que había dejado la mitad de las luces encendidas incluyendo la del porche. Imaginé que ser un poco ambientalmente irresponsable era mejor que estar asustada. Sin embargo, después de revisar todas las habitaciones, al parecer estaba sola. Lo que era bueno. ¡Obviamente! Era genial.

Leí la mitad de un libro. Comí toronja. Limpié el fregadero de la cocina. Me fui a la cama a una hora decente, por primera vez.

Desperté temprano, sintiéndome descansada y luego un poco decepcionada. Lo que me hizo sentir como una tonta. En lugar de levantarme, agarré mi _laptop_ y comencé a buscar en _google_ , preguntándome si hubo alguna actividad reciente con relación a su caso o a la búsqueda, pero no la había. Edward realmente había desaparecido. Más que desaparecer—era casi como, con la excepción de la obsesión de Jacob, si nunca hubiese existido. Quizás por eso estaba tan confiado ahora conmigo. Sabía que nadie más lo sabía. Sabía que nunca lo contaría.

Perder tiempo en línea me hizo llegar tarde, lo que me hizo saltar el desayuno, lo que me puso de mal y humor y desesperada por un café de Peet's, que estaba lleno de gente. Era aún más tarde para cuando llegué a clase. Y las cosas empeoraron desde allí, como a menudo ocurría. Había olvidado una tarea en casa, y muy probablemente recibiría una calificación baja como resultado. Tenía dolor de cabeza. No tenía que trabajar, pero incluso eso parecía ser como una espada de dos filos: en realidad disfrutaba del descanso que me ofrecía el servir la barra. Podía ser demandante, pero cuando estaba detrás de la barra, nada más importaba.

Ahora todo lo que me quedaba era ir a casa. Ni siquiera tenía un gato. O un perro. Al entrar en mi garaje, sintiendo lástima por mí, me hice una nota mental para conseguir uno. Tal vez ambos.

Mordiendo la uña de mi pulgar, entré en mi recámara, cogí mi teléfono y escribí… _¿Estás ahí?_... y en seguida me arrepentí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esta no era yo. No podía hacer esto, ser esta…

 _¿Quieres que lo esté?_

Hice una pausa, paseándome de un lado al otro. _No lo sé_.

 _¿No lo sabes?_ Y luego. _Tú siempre lo sabes._

Preocupada de que mi indecisión diera la impresión de que estaba flirteando (y aún más preocupada de que en realidad _estaba_ flirteando) no dije nada después de eso, y tampoco él. Aun así, esa noche dormí como piedra, reconfortada con la idea de que en alguna parte tenía a alguien que me deseaba. Alguien además de Jacob, afortunadamente.

000

Por la mañana, cuando fui a sacar la basura, ya estaba en la acera. Me le quedé mirando perpleja hasta que el camión de la basura pasó haciendo mucho ruido por la calle, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

Justo en ese momento, Jessica Stanley salió de prisa, arrastrando su bote de basura. Sacudió su cabeza, con el rostro rojo. "Todo el maldito tiempo."

Sonriendo con ironía, asentí.

La seguí, regresando al calor de mi casa al mismo tiempo que las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Era viernes. De verdad no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte, pero tenía el lunes libre así que ya tenía un fin de semana de tres días para mí. Podía hacerlo.

Fui a clase. Hablé con Ben, que de forma sospechosa y de la nada parecía estar de nuevo interesado en mí. Encontré a Rose y Alice para tomar un café después del trabajo, haciéndolo breve. El bar estaba concurrido debido a otra actuación en vivo. Me las arreglé, manteniéndome ocupada, tratando de no pensar en Edward.

Y también estaba funcionando, hasta que mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Por lo general, ni siquiera mantenía el teléfono conmigo mientras trabajaba, pero estos días las cosas eran diferentes. Bajé la vista a la pantalla.

Era una dirección, un motel en el centro.

Pasando saliva, deslicé el teléfono otra vez en mi bolsillo y continué sirviendo bebidas, ignorando el nudo en mi estómago. Trabajé y trabajé, sonriendo y sirviendo en la barra hasta que era tarde y luego me tomé más tiempo del necesario limpiando y reabasteciendo hasta que, Maggie, mi jefa, me estaba prácticamente empujando para salir por la puerta.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Me preguntó, mirándome a través de una nube de humo de cigarro. "¿Quieres que Nahuel te acompañe a tu coche?"

"Solo estoy cansada. Estaré bien." Sonreí, dándome la vuelta para irme. "De todos modos, gracias."

"Está bien. ¿Vas a trabajar mañana?"

"Nop. Estoy libre hasta el martes."

"Ah, es cierto. Conduce con cuidado, Bella."

Agité mi mano para despedirme y salí hacia la calle, agradecida de que había logrado estacionarme cerca. Lo que había sido una suave llovizna durante toda la noche finalmente se estaba convirtiendo en lluvia otra vez y no quería que me alcanzara. Sabía que tenía que irme a casa, pero la dirección que había visto estaba haciendo un hoyo en mi cerebro. Él estaba cerca. Había _estado_ cerca, todo este tiempo, pero ahora… podía verlo. El pensarlo aceleró mi respiración e hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

El _Motel Star_ no era el de más clase, pero tampoco era un basurero. El estacionamiento estaba bien iluminado y casi medio lleno. Leí de nuevo el mensaje, asegurándome que tenía el número de habitación correcto, luego corrí a través del frío húmedo hasta la puerta marcada con el número 17.

Oh, cielos. No había estado así de nerviosa en… un año.

Toqué, luego metí mis manos en la chaqueta para mantenerlas calientes.

La puerta se abrió…

"¿Edward?"

"Entra, nena."

…y pasé como si todo esto fuera completamente normal, como si nos viéramos todo el tiempo.

La cerró rápidamente, poniendo el seguro. Casi tenía miedo de mirarlo, aun cuando también era lo que más deseaba. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo de lo que había estado antes, y ahora podía ver lo rojizo que era. De nuevo tenía algo de barba. Unos _jeans_ oscuros y sueltos. Todavía con una sudadera negra. Aunque una diferente. Por lo que podía ver. Tenis blancos.

Él también me estaba recorriendo con la mirada. Me pregunté que veía, si notó que mi cabello tenía un corte diferente, que estaba más largo. Ahora usaba maquillaje.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y me sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose, invadiendo mi espacio personal y pegando mi espalda a la puerta. Le encantaba esto, me daba cuenta de ello, le encantaba provocar una reacción en mí, le encantaba desafiarme.

"¿Pensaste en mí, nena? ¿Cuándo me fui?"

"Sí."

"Sé que lo hiciste. Porque yo pensé en ti…" Todavía se acercó más, pasando su nariz por un lado de mi rostro, sus labios rozando mi oreja. "Todo el tiempo."

* * *

 _ **¡Aaaaaaaah! Juntos otra vez. Es obvio que Bella quería verlo y no pudo resistirse a su llamado. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá en este encuentro? ¿Creen que Bella vuelva a caer? ¿Qué se vaya con él?**_

 _ **Chicas, las amo pero me están matando jajajajaja. Me tienen al cien, pero voy a cumplir con lo que les dije. Así que, gracias por dejarme sus reviews: Belen, V1V1, Wawis Cullen, Ely Cullen M, glow0718, darkycullen, dushakis, Sara, Anastacia T. Crawford, pili, Adriu, Caniqui, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, Dayis, Mis cullen hale, YessyVL13, PoliFP13, tinafraser, Grecia Anastacia, rosy canul, suhaylc, NoeLiia, Maribel, Shikara65, Ale, freedom2604, Bertlin, labluegirl94, Antonia, tulgarita, Paty Limon, patymdn, Yoliki, Manligrez, SkyC, Mafer, Ericastelo, cary, Dess Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, gaby9387, Maribel, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Roxy Sanchez, Jazmin Li, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, jacke94, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	13. Fornido

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

"¿Todo el tiempo?" Susurré. Cerré mis manos en puños, manteniéndolas a mis costados. Edward había existido en los bordes de mi imaginación por tanto tiempo que en realidad estar con él nuevamente era surreal. Tocó mi cabello, dejándolo caer a través de sus dedos antes de retroceder lo suficiente para que pudiéramos mirarnos el uno al otro.

¿Quién era él? ¿De verdad? Temo que nunca lo sabré. Me refiero a que, había un lado de él que conocía—la intimidad del pasado nos había permitido echar un vistazo al interior del otro, así como la información que me había dado Jacob, pero quería más. Quería entender qué había en él que despertaba esta cosa dentro de mí. ¿Y por qué _él_ estaba tan fascinado conmigo? ¿Era algo simplemente físico?

No lo sabía, pero se veía diferente desde la noche que el destino nos había unido, cuando estuvo cerca a congelarse y yo estaba desesperada por salvarlo. Había estado casi vencido entonces, literalmente tocando a las puertas de la muerte. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora estaba lejos de estar desamparado: firme, fuerte, cerniéndose sobre mí de una forma que podría ser intimidante pero no lo era.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Me preguntó, jugando una vez más con mi cabello, sus ojos siguiendo sus dedos.

"¿No lo sabes?" Le dije en broma, pero mi voz sonó insegura. "Solo… trabajando. Y en la escuela. Volví."

Asintió, bajando su mano, y la agarré sin pensarlo. "¿Cómo—" Comencé a decir.

Pegándose a mí, se agachó, su boca encontró mi boca como si la hubiese buscado toda la vida y apenas ahora la encontrara. Nos besamos. Levanté mis manos para tocar su rostro, para pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Me encantaba que me besaran así. No había sido besada así en mucho tiempo y sentí que me dejaba arrastrar, igual que antes. Se sentía bien dejarse llevar y dejar que él tomara el control. Subió sus cálidas y ásperas manos por debajo de mi chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba debajo, y yo hice lo mismo, por la necesidad de sentir su piel en las puntas de mis dedos. Se estremeció ligeramente contra mí y se detuvo, respirando en pequeños jadeos contra mi rostro. Lo miré, mi corazón apretándose cuando hice contacto visual otra vez. Esto estaba mal. Muy, pero muy mal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Probarlo no iba a satisfacer mis ansias, me iba convertir en una adicta—como sabía que pasaría, en lo más profundo de mí.

Pero Edward retrocedió, dándose la vuelta para atravesar la habitación. "Sabía que vendrías."

Miré fijamente su espalda. Se veía más grande, de alguna forma. Había estado delgado cuando lo encontré en la tormenta de nieve. O más bien, cuando él me encontró. Cruzando mis brazos, lo seguí, deteniéndome cuando la cama estaba entre nosotros.

"Esperaba que vinieras," lo modificó, mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Se quitó sus zapatos, dejándolos a un lado de la cama.

Mordiendo mi labio, asentí. "Supongo que soy así de predecible."

"No." Sacudió su cabeza. "No podemos permanecer lejos del otro."

Fruncí el ceño, asimilando un poco esas palabras. Lo había estado considerando como el perseguidor, pero me atrajo aquí y yo he venido voluntariamente. "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" Le pregunté. "¿Cómo escapaste?"

"¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo _whisky_ … _bourbon_ …" Me guiñó un ojo, y mi rostro ardió. "También traje algo de tequila."

"Esto no es un juego—"

"¿No lo es?"

"Edward, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, confundida por su actitud despreocupada. "¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabes que todavía te están buscando." Me detuve abruptamente, mirando al suelo. Me sentí como una niñita tonta, tratando de entender un juego del que no conocía las reglas.

Edward caminó tranquilamente hacia el buró, inspeccionando su colección de botellas antes de elegir una. Nos sirvió una taza a cada uno antes de dejarse caer en la cama hecha descuidadamente. "Te dije que te encontraría." Me tendió una taza. "¿No es así?"

Me senté junto a él, aceptando la taza. Al olisquearlo en seguida me di cuenta que ciertamente era _bourbon_ , ese bastardo descarado. Cuando fui asaltaba por recuerdos de besos y caricias en el sofá del tío Phil, dejé el _bourbon_ sobre el buró. Edward tomó un sorbo sustancioso y se recostó en las almohadas, poniéndose cómodo, pero yo no podía. Tenía demasiadas preguntas. Y además, no pensé que tuviéramos ese lujo, no ahora y tal vez nunca. La realidad de eso seguía golpeándome una y otra vez, lastimando mi corazón: no podríamos nunca, jamás, estar juntos. No de la forma que yo quería.

Probablemente, tampoco de la forma en que él quería.

"Oye," me dijo, su mano sobre mi pierna.

"No debí haber venido," le dije. "Pero tenía que verte, tenía que…" Pasé saliva, mirando su rostro. Dios, realmente me gustaba ese rostro. Tal vez incluso lo amara. "Asegurarme."

"¿Esa es la única razón por la que viniste? ¿Para ver por ti misma que no estaba muerto? ¿Quién creíste que te envió esos mensajes?"

"Sabes a qué me refiero." Bebí despacio mi _bourbon_. "Estoy segura que ha sido… un año difícil."

Se me quedó mirando. "No tienes idea de cómo ha sido."

"Entonces, dime."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Todo." Hice un gesto hacia él. "Comenzando desde que dejaste la cabaña. ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la intemperie?"

"No fue difícil… tengo la complexión física para eso. Cuando me encontraste…" Pasó sus manos con brusquedad por su cabello. "No estaba en buena forma. No estaba vestido para el clima. Cuando te dejé unos días después tenía botas, comida y agua—un abrigo. La supervivencia no es difícil cuando sabes lo que estás haciendo."

"Jacob dijo que tu familia era de supervivientes."

Inclinó su cabeza. "Ese cabrón necesita dejar de pronunciar mi nombre."

Dejé escapar un suspiro. "No es probable que lo haga. Está obsesionado con encontrarte."

"Tal vez yo debería encontrarlo primero."

Mi alma cayó al suelo y agarré su brazo. "No lo hagas. Solo… déjalo en paz."

"¿Lo amas Bella?" La diversión en sus ojos se vio acentuada por un brillo duro que tal vez había visto una vez antes.

"No de la forma—"Hice una pausa, sin seguir con lo que iba a decir. _No de la forma que podría amarte_. "De la forma en que él me ama. Estuvimos juntos hace mucho tiempo, pero somos amigos."

"Algunas personas no pueden ser amigos."

"Eso es cierto," admití. "Pero no quiero hablar de Jacob."

Nos miramos fijamente. Él tenía esa forma de desconcertarme por completo con solo esos ojos. "Entonces. Lograste salir del bosque."

"Caminé todo el día, siguiendo a lo largo de la carretera cuando la encontré. Pedí un aventón."

"¿No tenías miedo que alguien te reconociera?"

"Para eso era el arma." Terminó lo que había en su taza, y volvió a recargarse, sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Para eso y los lobos."

"Hubieses matado para escapar."

"No necesito matar para escapar. La mayoría de la gente haría lo que quieras si tienes un arma." Me miró de soslayo. "Pero no fue necesario."

"Pero había una búsqueda… ¿no tenían controles de carretera?"

"El clima estaba a mi favor. Viajé cuando era seguro, caminé cuando tuve que hacerlo. No había electricidad en ninguna parte… las comunicaciones se fueron a la mierda. Estuvo cerca un par de veces, pero… logré llegar."

"¿A dónde?"

"Canadá."

"No estás hablando en serio." Froté mi rostro con mis manos. "Estaba segura que te atraparían."

"Sigues diciendo eso. Me subestimas."

"Obviamente. Es solo que… todo eso es increíble. Llegaron muy cerca—muy cerca… Me refiero a que, Jake dijo que iba en camino pero no sé. No esperaba que se presentaran tan pronto y aun así todavía lograste desaparecer. Debes tener suerte." Asentí, tomando otro sorbo antes de dejar a un lado la taza otra vez. "En fin, me alegra que lo hayas logrado. Quería que estuvieras bien."

"Sí, bueno, aquí estoy. Perfectamente bien."

"Te busqué en las noticias… en internet. Traté de estar al tanto."

"¿Ah, sí?" Sus ojos se arrugaron, y estiró su mano, tocando la manga de mi chaqueta, tirando de ella. "Oye, ¿vas a quedarte un rato?"

Titubeante, asentí.

"Entonces, quítate esto."

Encontré el cierre y lo bajé a medida que Edward se acercaba, quitándome la chaqueta tan rápido como pudo. Tocó mi brazo entonces, pasando sus dedos sobre mi piel. Fue una simple caricia, pero hizo que me retorciera por dentro, provocó que mis pezones se endurecieran debajo de mi sujetador. Quería darle más.

Lo miré. Estaba lo bastante cerca para besarlo ahora, sus ojos siguiendo el toque suave de sus manos como el de una pluma. Sintiendo mi mirada, levantó la vista, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza con las cosas que no dijo con palabras. Se movió más cerca, poniéndome lentamente sobre mi espalda. Cuando me besó esta vez, fue profundo y lento, de la forma que recordaba de la cabaña, como si estuviese desacelerando el tiempo para follarme de la forma que realmente quería.

Tiré de la sudadera, y sentándose sobre sus rodillas, se la quitó por encima de su cabeza, dándome un vistazo rápido de la piel entre su camiseta y sus _jeans_. Me estiré para tocarla, y sonrió de verdad, estirándose sobre mí, encerrándome entre sus brazos.

"Te ves tan bien," susurró, riéndose un poco. Estaba expuesto ahora, adorable. "Te he deseado tanto, nena."

"¿Sí?" Acerqué su rostro al mío, besándolo. "¿No había nadie que te mantuviera caliente por la noche?" _Literalmente_.

"¿Por qué follar alguna chica cuando podía hacerme una paja contigo?"

Ahora, me reí con fuerza, empujándolo juguetonamente pero volvió en seguida, besándome. "¿Crees que estoy bromeando…" Murmuró, y la idea de que él no había, que había esperado por esto, me sorprendió. ¿Era cierto? _¿Por qué haría él eso?_ Envolvió una de mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y levanté la otra, sujetándolo contra mí, sintiendo lo duro que estaba.

"Una vez fui 'alguna chica'," le recordé, tocando su barba, su boca.

"Nunca fuiste alguna chica." Besó mi palma. "Me quedé dormido pensando que iba a morir y desperté envuelto en ti. Salvaste mi vida. Me dejaste entrar…" Sonrió con suficiencia al decir eso, probablemente satisfecho de lo que vio en mi rostro. "Y guardaste nuestro secreto. Nunca fuiste alguna chica. Tú eres la única chica."

Nos besamos lo que pareció una eternidad. Era una repetición de todo lo que sucedió en la cabaña, afuera una lluvia torrencial en lugar de nieve, el silencio profundo remplazado por el tráfico constante. La diversión dio paso a la necesidad. Besó mi cuello, más abajo, chupando la piel con tanta fuerza que la puso morada. No podía quitarle las manos de encima, levantando su camiseta para poder sentir su piel. Echándose hacia atrás repentinamente, se quitó la camiseta. Si antes se veía bien, ahora era arrollador. Mientras que antes había estado delgado, ahora había ganado peso y estaba bien definido.

Sin perder tiempo hizo que me incorporara, quitándome la camiseta y luego llevando su mano hacia mi espalda para desabrochar mi sujetador. Sus movimientos más lentos entonces, recostándome, tomando uno de mis pezones en su boca. Me recordó lo de antes, las ansias pero también la reverencia… su paciencia. Su cabello era una suave maraña entre mis dedos, haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago a medida que bajaba. Él era tantas cosas, un análisis de los opuestos: fornido y suave, peligroso y cariñoso.

Esta vez no preguntó sobre protección, y yo no dije nada. Quería sentir todo de él en mí, de lo forma en que lo hicimos antes de que se fuera—sin el frenesí de la inminente separación. Me corrí en sus dedos segundos antes de que se deslizara dentro de mí. Exhaló pesadamente, besando mi oído.

"Ni siquiera eres consciente," me dijo, tan bajito que ni siquiera estaba segura que lo dijera para que yo lo escuchara.

Lo miré, esperando hasta que abrió los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, lo que vi me desgarró y me derritió uniéndome de nuevo. Me miró como si me amara, lo que era imposible.

Edward se quedó dormido a mi lado, dentro de mí. Podía haberlo despertado, apartándolo de mí, pero en vez de eso me aferré a él, al saber que nuestro tiempo juntos era limitado. Quité el cabello de su rostro, sintiendo que mi corazón se henchía, torturándome con esta intimidad.

Finalmente me aparté, liberándome. Me aseé en el pequeño bañó, incapaz de mirarme al espejo por temor a que empezara a llorar o algo estúpido. La parte lógica de mí me decía que solo dejara una nota y me fuera. Mi corazón me rogaba que me quedara, y, porque nunca fui del tipo racional, lo hice.

Me subí de vuelta a la cama, estirando mi mano por encima de Edward para apagar la luz. Fue entonces cuando noté lo que no había notado antes: una pequeña letra 'B' en _script_ entre el pulgar y dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

* * *

 _ **¡Sí! Se hizo un tatuaje por ella :) Lo que quiere decir que para él es algo serio, ¿no creen? ¿Será que Bella lo vea así? ¿Y qué les pareció la reacción de Edward cuando habló de Jacob? ¿Celos o algo más?**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora quiero decirles que subí el capi por quienes lo esperaban y porque a estás horas hace treinta años nació mi querido Rob, muchas de ustedes saben que soy Robsessed y el 13 de Mayo, que ya es en Londres, es el cumpleaños de mi niño. Así que no quise dejarlas esperando más. Solo recuerden que el que las actualizaciones sigan siendo diaras depende de ustedes. Gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi anterior: Gabriela Cullen, NNuma, EmDreams Hunter, Paulina, PoliFP13, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, angelabarmtz, lagie, suhaylc, maribel, lizdayanna, Antonia, NAIARA23, Marie Sellory, Shikara65, Dess Cullen, YessiVL13, marcelw, tulgarita, Ely Cullen M, Yoliki, amogv, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Fatavill, Sei, Alejandra Navas, rosy canul, glow0718, kitty, Sully YM, Wawis Cullen, Bertlin, Mafer, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, Anastacia T. Crawford, somasosa, anybella, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo, ¿cuándo? Ustedes deciden ;)**_


	14. Pelele

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Algo tibio se abrió paso desde mi corazón, extendiéndose por mi cuerpo. Apagué la luz y me senté en la oscuridad, mirando hacia el tenue azul brillando alrededor de las orillas de las cortinas. La lluvia había amainado por ahora, pero en la calle, el tráfico seguía pasando por el húmedo asfalto.

Se había marcado por mí. No había nada casual, temporal en eso. Edward había hablado en serio cuando dijo que vendría por mí—y esto no se trataba solo de sexo. Tal vez podría haberme convencido a mí misma de eso en la cabaña, cuando estábamos atrapados en la nieve, pero aquí, ¿ahora? No. Se hubiese evitado muchos problemas, y peligros, encontrando eso en otra parte. La culpa me invadió, porque yo no había sido fiel este último año. No había tomado en serio la palabra de Edward.

Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? Lo que tuvimos, por más especial que haya sido, por más extraño, había sido un poco más que una aventura de una noche. Y cuando un tipo que apenas conoces te dice que te encontrará—en especial en las circunstancias en las que estábamos—es difícil de creer. Recuerdo haber tenido el corazón roto en ese tiempo, no era ingenua: Edward habría tenido suerte de sobrevivir. Era poco realista, aunque terriblemente romántico, el pensar que él arriesgaría todo para venir luego por mí.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Había venido, y ahora estábamos aquí.

Miré el contorno de su cuerpo, anhelándolo aunque estaba justo a mi lado. Era difícil saber cuánto duraría esto—esta visita, este viaje, esta relación—pero quería disfrutarla al máximo. Bostezando, me deslicé bajo las mantas y me acerqué a él tanto como pude sin despertarlo.

000

"¿Comida favorita?" Quité el cabello de su rostro—cualquier excusa para tocarlo.

"Costillas. Tocino. Pie de Calabaza." Cerró sus ojos, sonriendo. "Pie de nuez. Puré de patatas…"

"Me suena a Día de Gracias," le dije en broma.

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Cocinas?"

"Nop."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Aprenderás. Puedo enseñarte."

"Oh, ¿ _tú_ sabes cocinar?" Le pregunté, arqueándole una ceja.

"Sí. Mi mamá nos enseñó antes de irse."

"Me dijiste una vez…" Pasé saliva, sin querer arruinar el momento, pero con la necesidad de saber. "Que estaba muerta."

"Bien podría estarlo. No estaba con nosotros."

Podía entender su dolor a cierto grado; Renee había dejado el estado después del divorcio y vi a Charlie deteriorarse por eso. Pero con el tiempo sanó, y yo también. La vida era demasiado corta para dejar que te carcoma la amargura y la tristeza. Vi a Edward, presionando mi pulgar en la arruga entre sus ojos.

"Lo siento," le dije en voz baja.

Atrapó mi mano, sujetándola. "Está bien."

Asentí, dejando que deslizara su piernas entre las mías debajo de las mantas. "¿Color favorito?"

"Rosa," me dijo, sus ojos llenos de picardía.

"¿Qué?" Arrugué mi nariz.

"Como ese pequeño suéter que usaste esa vez."

"No puedo creer que recuerdes eso," le dije, rodando los ojos para ocultar mi vergüenza por el recuerdo. Sí, había tratado de seducirlo, supongo.

"Recuerdo todo, nena. Algo que no debes olvidar."

"Yo también recuerdo todo. Así que no puedes mentirme."

"No tengo por qué mentirte," me dijo. Esta vez, levanté ambas cejas, y él se rio entre dientes. "Está bien, _ya_ no tengo por qué mentirte. Es diferente ahora." Su mano tocó mi cadera, y la pasó por la curva, acercándome. "Y sabré si alguna vez me mientes, así que… no lo hagas."

"No lo haré," le prometí. Era una locura, en serio, hablar así y hacer promesas que probablemente no tenían futuro. Y aun así… "Color favorito. El verdadero esta vez."

"No tengo uno favorito. Todos tienen su lugar, ¿no crees?"

"Muy sabio."

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu favorito?"

"Verde," le dije. "Como tus ojos."

"¿Cómo mis ojos o por mis ojos?"

Sonreí. "¿Recuerdo favorito?"

"Tengo algunos. La casa de mi abuela cuando éramos pequeños. Solía pasar los veranos ahí algunas veces. A ella también le gustaba cocinar."

"Mis abuelos murieron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos," le dije.

"Es una lástima. La familia es importante."

"¿Extrañas a tu padre? ¿A tus hermanos?"

"En realidad, no. Los veo todo el tiempo."

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, sorprendida. "Pero creí que…"

"¿Qué, que me traicionaron? No. Siempre supimos cómo serían las cosas, qué haríamos si las cosas se iban a la mierda. Solo fue una casualidad que yo fuera el que estuviese ahí cuando los federales cayeron de sorpresa."

"Entonces… ¿Ellos están… esperándote? ¿Ahora?"

"Algo así."

"¿Saben de mí?" Pasé mi pulgar sobre su tatuaje, y sonrió con suficiencia, permitiéndome hacerlo.

"No, ellos creen que la 'B' es por Barbacoa," dijo en broma.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, pero también me estaba riendo. "¿Lugar favorito?"

"Entre tus piernas."

Jadeando fingiendo estar escandalizada, agarré su polla, provocando que _él_ jadeara de verdad. "Será mejor que te comportes."

"Escúchate," dijo, encima de mí con rapidez. Ya duro, empujó dentro de mi mano, mirándome como si quisiera comerme viva… empujó hasta que se zafó de mi mano y entró en mí. Agarré sus caderas, llevándolo más profundo dentro de mí.

Ahora se movió más rápido, a pesar del cansancio como resultado de beber la mitad de la noche y despertar antes de que hubiésemos descansado realmente.

Era un poco después del mediodía, todavía estaba nublado afuera, la habitación a media luz. No sabía lo que estaba pasando afuera, o en casa, o en dónde sea, y no me importaba. A propósito no había hecho planes con nadie, con lo que sabía, creí que podría haber una posibilidad de ver a Edward. Él se merecía esto—yo me merecía esto.

Se movió, tocando un punto perfecto, y gemí bajito, observándolo.

"Maldita sea," dijo entre su aliento, cerrando sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Maldita sea."

"¿Qué?" Levanté mi mano, entrelazando mis manos alrededor de su cuello para poder acercarlo, besando su rostro.

Sacudió su cabeza otra vez. "Creo que te amo, nena."

Mi corazón se apretó. "Es tu polla la que habla."

Se echó a reír, haciendo que mi corazón se apretara una vez más, esta vez porque era tan lindo. "No, soy yo."

"¿Pero cómo?" Susurré, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Apenas me conoces…"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Me preguntó, haciendo una pausa. Besó mi cuello.

Mi boca se abrió, y quería hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. ¿También lo amaba? Pensé que sí, ¿pero cómo era posible? ¿Cómo? ¿Era un amor con itinerario? ¿Un conjunto de reglas? ¿Intercambio de información mutua? Nunca en mi vida había conocido a un hombre tan abierto, tan dispuesto a exponerse así. Y quería creerle. Tenía tantas ganas de creerle. También quería amarlo, y ser amada, y tener esto.

"¿Se siente esto como si apenas nos conociéramos?" Reanudó su ritmo, incansable, como si pudiera alejar mis dudas.

"No," Grité. "Yo—"

Se salió, respirando pesadamente, y me alentó a ponerme sobre mi estómago, levantando mis caderas. "Nunca había conocido a una chica tan determinada a…" Entró en mí por detrás.

 _Maldición, pero eso se sentía bien_. "¿A qué?"

"A evitar el amor."

"No lo estoy," argumenté, girando mi cabeza hacia un lado. "No estoy tratando de evitar nada. Yo… yo siempre he tenido sentimientos."

Se detuvo, bruscas respiraciones interrumpieron su gemido, sus dedos enterrándose en mis caderas. "Dios, te ves bien así." Solo podía imaginarme cómo me veía, el trasero arriba, el rostro hacia abajo. Por supuesto que le gustaba.

Aunque, también me gustaba. "Te sientes bien así."

"¿Sí?" Se desplomó hacia un lado, llevándome con él. "Oye."

Lo miré, mordiendo mi labio al mismo tiempo que subía a su regazo. Además de esa vez en la cabaña, dónde habíamos estado medio vestidos de todos modos, por lo general me cohibía al estar encima. Sin embargo, la manera en que Edward me miraba, me hacía imposible el decirle que no a cualquier cosa que quisiera. Me preguntaba si en su vida había usado mucho su apariencia, para conseguir lo que quisiera. Probablemente. Aunque, al conocer sus sentimientos me ayudó a no sentirme como toda una pelele.

Lo monté despacio. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía aún mejor. Pasó sus manos por mis senos y las bajó por mi estómago, tocando todo lo que podía alcanzar.

"Yo di el primer paso," le dije. "¿Recuerdas?"

Edward podría haber estado debajo de mí, pero me dejó inmóvil con su mirada en ese instante. "Lo recuerdo."

"Tengo miedo de amarte y luego perderte," le dije, pasando saliva.

"No me vas a perder."

"Eso es lo que dices, pero—"

"¿No regresé está vez?"

"Sí, pero—"

"¿Por qué te detienes?" Empujó hacia arriba, dándome una palmada en mi muslo.

"Porque es difícil concentrarse en amarte cuando estoy hablando de amarte," le dije, sonriendo, acercándome de manera que estábamos a unos centímetros de distancia. "Y te amo, ¿está bien? En realidad, nunca tuve opción."

Entrelazó sus manos en mi cabello y me dio un beso largo, lento y dulce. "Bien."

000

Tuve que salir y conseguir comida. No me gustaba que Edward fuera, incluso si había estado jugando algo peligroso al ir a mi casa antes. Llamando para ordenar en uno de mis restaurantes favoritos de comida china en el centro, me fui cuando la lluvia comenzó de nuevo. Era difícil no sentirse paranoica, aunque sabía que probablemente era tonto.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba, y mis amigas no tenían razón para pensar que estaría con Edward. Era improbable, por lo que era seguro—por ahora. Eso es lo que seguía diciéndome.

Alice me mandó un mensaje de texto, preguntándome si quería ayudarla a planear el próximo cumpleaños de Rosalie. Le dije que me encantaría, y eso fue todo. No recibí más mensajes para cuando regresé a la habitación del motel. Edward se había duchado y afeitado, y estaba viendo la televisión cuando entré por la puerta.

"Así que, ¿cómo sobreviviste todo este tiempo?" Le pregunté, mientras comíamos nuestro almuerzo. "Me refiero a que… ¿quién te ha estado alimentando?"

Inclinó su cabeza, me miró. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Había un dejo de humor en su voz, pero supuse que pensó que quería sonsacarle información.

"Me refiero a que, ¿quién te ayudó? Te has estado ocultando, Edward."

"Tengo muchos… asociados. Gente que mi papá conoce… gente que conozco. Solo fui a donde sabía que estaría a salvo hasta que me encontrara con mi familia."

"Como…" Desvíe la mirada, centrándome en mi sopa. "¿Traficantes de drogas?"

"Mmm."

Asentí, tomando un bocado.

"Te molesta, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, después de un rato.

"Sí."

Suspirando, desenvolvió un rollo. "Es lo que hago, Bella."

"Es lo que _hacías_ ," le respondí. "No tiene que ser lo que _hagas_. Yo… Es la razón por la que no puedo—Quiero decir, estás huyendo, ¿sabes? Nadie sabe cuánto durará eso. Pero luego… tú solo… seguirás hundiéndote más y más en ese hoyo porque vas a continuar con esa—"Hice un gesto con mi mano—"línea de trabajo. Y no puedo ser parte de eso. No importa si te amo. No puedo."

Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo. Terminamos nuestra comida, y se puso de pie para tirar la basura. Fui al baño a lavarme mis manos, emocionalmente agotada por las constantes altas y bajas. Lo había dicho en serio, y sabía que era la elección moral correcta. Entonces, ¿por qué me dolía así?

De vuelta en la recámara, Edward nos sirvió una bebida. Tomé la mía, chocando mi taza con la suya, esperando a ver qué tenía que decir. Pero no dijo nada, solo tomó el tequila y azotó su taza en el buró.

Lo imité, tratando de no vomitar. "Muy bien," dije. "Di algo."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"No, no. No me des esa mierda taciturna. Lo intentaste en la cabaña," le dije, bocona con el valor del líquido.

Esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso. "Solo estoy pensando en lo que dijiste."

"¿Qué en especial?"

"Tratando de hallar una solución." Levantó un dedo antes de que pudiera decir algo más. "Es la forma en que gano dinero, nena. Mucho. Así que, si no voy a cocinar y vender, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué quieres tú?"

"Te quiero a ti. Solo a ti."

"Me tienes. Ahora déjame resolver el resto."

* * *

 _ **Y ella también lo ama, aunque ya lo sospechábamos, ¿no es así? Bella tuvo el valor de decirle que no quiere vivir así, ahora, ¿qué creen que haga él? ¿Cómo lo resolverá? Alguien comentó que sería difícil que los dos terminaran juntos, y sí, va a ser difícil. ¿Estará Edward dispuesto a dejar un negocio que le hace ganar tanto dinero? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Como comentó mi beta en el grupo, el hdp de FF no está visualizando los reviews, pero al menos yo puedo verlos en mi correo, lo malo es que ella no los puede ver :P Espero que se resuelva pronto. De todos modos gracias por seguir constantes y seguir apoyando: JulieDeSousaRK, Gissy Cullen Swan, Lunita Black27, Marie Sellory, Adriu, Antonia, Shikara65, Wawis Cullen, alondrixcullen1498, NAIARA23, tulgarita, suhaylc, angelabarmtz, Yoliki, rosy canul, YessyVL13, lagie, labluegirl94, Sully YM, pili, EmDreams Hunter, Belen, Tata XOXO, LeidaJim, Ely Cullen M, SkyC, Roxy Sanchez, Kimm, Manligrez, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, Dess Cullen, Mafer, dushakis, AuroraShade, freedom2604, Bertlin, patymdn, anybella, DenniChavez, EmmaBe, Anastacia T. Crawford, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo :)**_


	15. Tormento

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

¿Alguna vez podría estar con Edward a la luz del día? ¿Afuera? Vi cómo distraídamente cambiaba de canal en la televisión, comiendo _pretzels_ de la bolsa que estaba entre nosotros.

Mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla, pero una sonrisa perezosa se extendió sobre su rostro. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me estás mirando."

"Lo tengo permitido."

"Lo tienes permitido," concedió, viéndome.

Observando sus rasgos por un momento más, aparté la mirada. "Es solo que… no lo sé. Voy a tener que irme esta noche—"

"Mañana. Por la mañana, temprano."

Asentí, sintiéndome desanimada de todos modos. Nuestro tiempo juntos había pasado rápidamente, como sabía que lo haría. Era difícil evitar el no sentirse impotente, al saber que a esta hora mañana estaría sola de nuevo.

"Oye." Dejó el control remoto a un lado y agarró mi mano. "Lo resolveremos."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ten fe."

Tenía fe. Me estaba dejando llevar totalmente por mis instintos, por mi corazón y esperando febrilmente que no me estuviera jodiendo a mí misma al hacerlo. Si esto le estuviese pasando a una de mis amigas, le estaría diciendo que huyera lejos, lejos de Edward y su pasado, y su futuro dudoso. Pero no era así: me estaba sucediendo a mí. Y cada vez que estaba con Edward sentía que me enamoraba un poco más.

"¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?" Le pregunté.

"Hubo una chica. Katie."

Cuando se calló, le hice un gesto para que continuara. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada. Después de un par de años dejé la ciudad y ella encontró a alguien más. Lo de siempre." Viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados, me dio unos golpecitos con su dedo en mi rodilla. "¿Por qué?"

"Solo estoy tratando de entenderte, Edward. Quiero conocerte, de verdad. Quiero…" Tomé una respiración profunda. _Suéltalo_ , Bella. "Quiero saber qué voy a estar esperando cuando no estés y todo lo que tenga es lo que me hayas dicho. Volviste cuando no creí que lo harías, y dices cosas geniales, pero…"

"He sido honesto contigo." Apretó mi mano. "Confías en mí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"¿Estabas enamorada de ese policía?"

Eso me pareció justo, pero en realidad no quería hablar de Jacob. "No lo sé. Pensé que sí, pero… no duró. Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, de modo que cuando las cosas se volvieron físicas me pareció correcto. Pero no lo era. No duramos más que unos cuantos meses. Y no ha sido lo mismo desde entonces. Somos amigos, pero es extraño."

"Porque él sabe de lo que se está perdiendo," dijo Edward, riéndose de forma burlona.

"No me importa eso. Me importa esto—tú y yo. Solo no me lastimes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No lo haré."

"De todos modos, ¿por qué yo, Edward?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo, nena. Podrías estar con quién quieras. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

El silencio se extendió entre nosotros. Fruncí el ceño, mirando por la ventana. "Lo intenté, con otras personas. Pero no es como esto."

"¿No crees que es lo mismo para mí?" Me preguntó en voz baja. "Tú eres real. Y valiente. Y puedo confiar en ti; sé que lo has aceptado."

"Aceptarte a ti, sí, pero no esta vida."

"Lo entiendo, lo entiendo." Me guiñó un ojo, mordiendo un palillo que había conseguido de una de nuestras bolsas de comida rápida. "No soy tan lento como parezco."

Esbocé una sonrisa al escuchar eso. Sí, era todo menos estúpido. Eso era lo que me preocupaba algunas veces.

"Todos tomamos decisiones." Se sentó derecho, bajando la vista al sobrecama. "Y tenemos que vivir con lo que elegimos. No puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero en realidad no quiero hacerlo. Es lo que es."

Asentí, comprendiéndolo. Encerrarse en la culpa era una forma segura de estancarse, y había tenido suficiente de eso en mis veintes. "¿Pero ahora?"

"Ahora las cosas son diferentes."

"¿Cómo?"

Arrojando el palillo a la basura, se giró por completo hacia mí, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas como un niño. "¿Crees en el destino?"

Vaya, esa era una pregunta que nunca creí escuchar de Edward. "No sé. Tal vez."

"Solía creer que era una mierda. No me gustaba la idea de que algo más decidiera mi vida. Pero las cosas comenzaron a suceder. Y es imposible el no darse cuenta de todo el panorama. El momento…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Suena como una locura."

"No es así. Continúa."

"El momento en que se dio… todo. Como un mes antes de que cayera, un chico que conocía del instituto—había estado involucrado en cierta mierda—como sea, murió. Un negocio salió mal. Y eso pasa todo el tiempo. Llega al punto en que apesta, pero así es la vida. Apenas si te inmutas. Sin embargo, esta vez, me llegó. Porque lo conocía, conocía a su chica. Conocía a su niño. Reflexioné sobre eso." Sus ojos encontraron los míos. "No cambió lo que estaba haciendo, pero… cambió cómo veía las cosas. No sé por qué."

"¿Eran cercanos?"

"Na. No lo había visto en un par de años. Pero escuchas cosas." Se quedó callado por un momento. "La noche que fui arrestado, mi hermano pequeño—James—se escapó. A él le encanta esta vida; él y mi papá son muy parecidos. Pero para mí… era un medio de vivir, no mi vida." Se rio sin humor, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No voy a mentirte—me _gusta_ el estilo de vida pero es solo que ya estoy cansado. Fue casi un alivio no tener que mirar por encima de mi hombro, estuve en la cárcel municipal por un mes antes de que me transfirieran. Bueno, lo intentaron. Ese accidente… que no debió haber sucedido… sucedió—y tuve que elegir: quedarme y esperar o huir."

"Así que huiste."

"Huí directamente hacia ti."

Asentí, recordando vívidamente esa noche en la nieve. Edward miró fijamente sus manos, sin duda también recordando. Era surreal escucharlo desde su perspectiva.

"Cualquier otro me hubiera entregado. O dejado morir." Exhaló con brusquedad. "Tal vez me hubieses dejado morir si lo hubieras sabido."

"No," le dije, levantando su barbilla para se viera obligado a mirarme. "No lo hubiera hecho."

"¿Querías saber por qué tú? Esa es tu respuesta."

Me le quedé mirando, permitiéndome asimilarlo. Teníamos un vínculo, esto que trascendía del sentido común y la lógica. Antes, siempre había juzgado a la gente en base a sus actos. ¿No éramos una suma de las cosas que hacíamos? Pero tal vez era más que eso. Tal vez nuestra capacidad para amar, para el cambio—nuestro potencial para la redención—tal vez esas cosas importaban más de lo que yo era consciente.

"Dicen que la experiencia es el mejor maestro." Edward se puso de pie, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "Pero eso no es cierto. Son las experiencias de otras personas—esas son las mejores maestras. Y mi papá perdió a mi mamá porque él eligió este vida por encima de ella."

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

"Pueda que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti—"

"Lo eres," susurré, limpiando mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

"—pero si me quieres, entonces te elijo a ti."

000

Cinco de la mañana.

Tomé la carretera con un prolongado beso, clavando las uñas en las palmas de mis manos para no llorar. Tendría tiempo para eso después. Edward no necesitaba esa imagen en su cabeza.

Apenas si habíamos dormido, a pesar de que los dos teníamos días extremadamente largos por delante. Tenía tres clases y un turno en el bar; Edward tenía que volver a su escondite. No me dijo exactamente dónde estaba.

" _Eso es una mierda, Edward."_

" _Es para protección. No puedes decirlo si no lo sabes. No puedes meterte en problemas si no sabes."_

Era en alguna parte al norte del estado, era todo lo que sabía. Al noreste, y cerca de la frontera canadiense.

Eso tenía que ser suficiente por ahora. Él tenía mi número, y yo tenía el suyo, archivado bajo el nombre de "Tony". Como el Montana; fue su idea, y pensó que era muy graciosa.

" _¿Me darías tiempo, Bella?"_

" _¿Qué tanto?"_

" _Tanto como me tome arreglar cierta mierda. Había comenzado a involucrarme de lleno de nuevo… pero me puedo salir."_

" _¿Tengo opción?"_

" _Siempre tienes una opción, nena."_

" _Está bien."_

" _¿Está bien?"_

" _Sí."_

Algo inolvidable y romántico sonaba en la radio, recordándome a Edward, y la apagué, incapaz de atormentarme más. Tenía el presentimiento de que vería su rostro por todas partes a dónde fuera, que escucharía su voz en todo lo que hiciera. Supuse que así sería. El juego de la espera. A diferencia de antes, cuando me convencí que él no era nada más que un recuerdo, ahora era mi esperanza. Mi futuro. Algo real.

La lluvia había parado durante la noche, y ahora el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Sin prestar mucha atención a la ruta, conduje a casa en piloto automático, absorta pensando en el fin de semana. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Edward regresar con su familia.

Amaba mi casa, pero hoy se sentía muy vacía. Entrando por el garaje, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, pasando mi mano por la pared por donde caminaba. Una taza de café abandonada en el fregadero la metí en el lavavajillas, así como un tenedor y un plato. La escena de una soltera. Nunca antes me había importado tanto.

Hoy, importaba mucho.

Él me dijo que tuviera fe. La tenía: fe era creer en lo que no puedes ver y Dios sabía que no podía ver cómo esto iba a funcionar. Pero Dios también sabía qué ideas inteligentes venían de los lugares más extraños, y si alguien podía conseguir a la fuerza de la realidad algo que quería era Edward.

Había convertida a esta chica en una creyente.

Después de moverme por la casa, distrayéndome con el lavado de ropa y recoger, subí las escaleras. No podía irme a dormir en ese momento, porque nunca despertaría a tiempo. En vez de eso, me quité la ropa sucia y me metí a la ducha, dejando salir las lágrimas que había encerrado dentro de mí desde que había dejado a Edward.

000

En algún momento durante mi tercera clase comprendí que no quería estar ahí. Parpadeé, dándome cuenta que había estado viendo en dirección a Ben, corrigiéndome justo a tiempo para ver que me miró. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa secreta que alguna vez pensé era adorable. Ahora solo era… Ben. Le di un pequeño e indiferente saludo con la mano y me puse de pie, contenta de que se me ocurriera sentarme en la parte de atrás.

Afuera, me puse la chaqueta y toqué mi bufanda, asegurándome de que ocultara las marcas que Edward había dejado—como si estuviera en el instituto.

Le envíe un mensaje.

 _Ya te extraño._

Me respondió en cuestión de minutos.

 _También te extraño._

Encontrando mi coche, dejé el estacionamiento y me dirigí hacia el centro.

Y para cuando llegué al trabajo, un par de horas más tarde, tenía una diminuta E tatuada junto a mi pájaro.

* * *

 _ **Awwwww estos dos me matan. ¿Qué les pareció esa declaración de Edward? Ahora queda claro que él decide dejarlo todo por Bella, pero, ¿podrá lograrlo? ¿Qué será lo que tenga planeado? Y es obvio que Bella tendrá también que hacer sacrificios, ¿estará dispuesta?**_

 _ **Me alegra tanto verlas emocionadas por esta historia :) Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: liduvina, Wawis Cullen, YessyVL13, injoa, maribel, pili, isa Kathe, Belen, Anastacia T. Crawford, Paty Limon, labluegirl94, Gabriela Cullen, Tana, verdejade469, Izarys24, Valeria, JulieDeSousaRK, Marie Sellory, Manligrez, Shikara65, Carmen.1901, freedom2604, rosy canul, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Paulina, PEYCI CULLEN, SkyC, SummerLove20, suhaylc, Yoliki, Dess Cullen , Bertlin, Roxy Sanchez, Antonia, lizdayanna, Sully YM, Fatavill, Adriu, Mafer, Ericastelo, NAIARA23, dushakis, patymdn, anybella. Nos leemos en el próximo y como siempre, depende de ustedes cuándo ;)**_

 _ **PD. Algunas han preguntado si hay Edward POV de esta historia y lamentablemente no lo hay, la autora lo escribió todo en Bella POV. Pero la verdad a mí no me hizo falta, espero que a ustedes tampoco.**_


	16. Burla

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

El tener a Edward en mi vida sin en realidad tenerlo apestaba, pero no tanto como había temido. Imaginé largos e interminables días de nostalgia y melancolía y una persistente sensación de excitación que empeorarían al recordar nuestro fin de semana juntos. Esos sentimientos existían, pero eran llevaderos. Era de ayuda el que me mandara mensajes, todo el tiempo.

Yo también le mandaba mensajes todo el tiempo. Teníamos conversaciones que continuaban por días… era como tenerlo justo a mi lado. Solo que no tan satisfactorio.

Cada par de días cambiaba el número del que me contactaba, así que me di por vencida guardándolos, pero fue un pequeño precio a pagar por una comunicación regular. A diferencia de mi preciado _Smartphone_ , él cambiaba teléfonos desechables como yo de ropa interior—algo típico en su estilo de vida.

Algunas veces estaba triste.

 _Hoy está tan gris. Sé mi rayo de sol._

Algunas veces estaba juguetón.

 _Envíame otra foto. Menos ropa. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dejaste follarte en la ducha?_

Algunas veces estaba romántico.

 _Cásate conmigo. No necesito a nadie más. Desaparezcamos._

Todavía no había respondido ese último. Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no solo decía las cosas por decirlas, y lo que proponía me asustaba. Había temido que dijera algo así—después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que hacían las personas en su situación? ¿Gente en _nuestra_ situación? ¿Huir? ¿Escaparse a México? O en nuestro caso, Canadá, considerando deliberadamente cerca que estaba a la base de su familia. Edward era muchas cosas, pero no era impulsivo. Por arriesgada que fuera su vida, por más espontáneas que se sintieran sus palabras y acciones— él pensaba las cosas meticulosamente.

No hablábamos mucho de su vida en estos días. Por una razón, nuestros mensajes tenían que ser difíciles de descifrar. Más allá de nuestra conversación amorosa, no había nada que sugiriera dónde o quién era o qué hacía. Borraba nuestros mensajes cada pocos días; él cambiaba teléfonos y números. Cubríamos nuestras huellas—lo intentábamos, de todos modos.

Tal vez no era necesario, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 _Hola_ , me escribió, cuando no respondí.

Suspiré, mis dedos danzando sobre el teléfono sin presionar nada en realidad. Entonces, porque no podía hacer lo que me proponía pero podía mostrarle que estaba en esto a largo plazo, tomé una foto del tatuaje en mi vientre y se la envié. No lo había visto todavía; quería mostrárselo la próxima vez que nos encontráramos pero esto también funcionaba.

Pasó un minuto, y luego el teléfono sonó. Me sobresalté, sin esperarlo. "¿Hola?"

"¿Es real?"

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, feliz. No había escuchado su voz en tres semanas. "Sí."

Se quedó callado por un segundo. "Tengo que verlo."

"Acabas de hacerlo…"

"De cerca."

Mordí mi labio. "Lo harás."

Nos quedamos en silencio. Podía escuchar los coches al otro lado de la línea, como si estuviera cerca de una concurrida carretera o algo así. Llamarme así era peligroso, pero me alegraba que lo hubiese hecho. "Te echo de menos… muchísimo."

"Yo también te echo de menos," me dijo, suspirando. "No me deja pensar con claridad."

"A mí me pasa lo mismo." Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama, todavía vestida por mi largo día de clases y trabajo. "No creí que escucharía de ti tan pronto."

"Tenía que escuchar tu voz."

"Yo también. Gracias por llamar."

"No me agradezcas. Soy malditamente egoísta, nena."

"No sé; yo diría que eres bastante dadivoso en ciertas situaciones…" Dije jugando, pensando en cómo era en la cama.

"Estás tratando de volverme loco y tengo cosas que hacer," me reprendió juguetonamente. "Tengo que irme. Pórtate bien."

"Tú también."

Terminamos la llamada, y sabía que la próxima vez que me contactaría, sería desde un nuevo número.

000

"No puedes decirme que no en mi cumpleaños, Bells."

Jake estaba de vuelta en la ciudad después de otro viaje de trabajo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, principalmente porque los dos estábamos muy ocupados, pero en verdad… esa era una excusa. Para mí, de todos modos. Dividida ni siquiera _comenzaba_ a describir cómo me sentía de verlo ahora que Edward había vuelto a mi vida.

Por un lado, se odiaban el uno al otro, y con buena razón. Edward porque Jacob era un policía, y por sus sentimientos por mí. Jake porque literalmente Edward era el que se escapó, el criminal que no había podido aprehender.

Y luego estaban mis asuntos personales; siempre existía la posibilidad de que Jake hablara de nuestro pasado, o sus sentimientos, después de unas cuantas cervezas.

Pero tenía razón. Era su cumpleaños, y no nos habíamos visto en semanas. Cuando pensé en ello, pasamos cada vez menos tiempo juntos al pasar los meses y los años. Salir con él había sido el principio del fin para nosotros.

"De acuerdo." Traté de poner una sonrisa a mi voz. "¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Estaba pensando que podrías venir, tal vez. Voy a recibir a unos cuantos amigos…"

Aliviada de que no sería la única invitada, acepté. "Sería genial. Avísame si puedo llevar algo, además de tu regalo de cumpleaños."

"Tu presencia es todo lo que necesito."

"Espero que ese horrible juego de palabras fuera sin querer."

"Me ofendes."

El martes, después de clase, me detuve a comprar una tarjeta de cumpleaños y un _six pack_ de la cerveza favorita de Jake antes de dirigirme a su departamento. Como dijo, varios de sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Conocía a algunos de ellos—sobre todo a los chicos de la fuerza. Se puede decir que hubo un tiempo en que también fueron mis amigos, en el tiempo en que salíamos, pero ahora solo eran rostros conocidos.

Al parecer Jacob estaba viendo a una de las chicas en el grupo, una chica alta, curvilínea con brillante cabello negro de nombre Leah. Era despampanante, y mientras estaba sorprendida por sus sutiles miradas y caricias, finalmente me sentí aliviada.

 _Gracias a Dios_. Tal vez ahora centraría su atención en algo más.

Como a las diez, después de bebidas y pastel, mi teléfono vibró. Sin querer revisar en público si el mensaje era de Edward, me escabullí al pasillo.

 _¿Qué vas a hacer dentro de un mes?_

Mi corazón saltó. _No sé. ¿Por qué?_

Me paseé de un lado al otro esperando su respuesta. Una de las puertas en el pasillo estaba entreabierta, y miré distraídamente al interior al pasar. Y luego me detuve, y retrocedí. Algo había llamado mi atención. Asegurándome de que no venía nadie, me asomé una vez más dentro de la habitación. Parecía ser la oficina de Jacob, pero no fue eso lo que tenía mi atención.

En la pared, al otro lado del escritorio, estaba una… una… ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo. ¿Investigación? ¿Un _collage_? ¿Un santuario?

Fotos y artículos, mapas, notas adhesivas e impresiones… todas concernientes al paradero de Edward Masen. El grado de minuciosidad era intimidante. Sabía que había continuado la investigación pero esto era una locura. ¿Toda la fuerza era así de dedicada, o solo Jacob? De pronto, me pregunté si todos estos viajes en el último año tenían algo que ver con Edward. Él dejó que pensara que eran casos actuales con nuevas pistas, pero ahora…

Mi teléfono vibró una vez más, y salí nuevamente de la habitación, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza.

 _Necesito verte._

 _También necesito verte._

000

Por fin Alice había aceptado la idea de su maternidad. Lo que era bueno, porque la Alice que conocía y amaba por lo general era alegre y optimista, y si ella se quedaba permanentemente deprimida no había esperanza para el resto de nosotros.

Me dirigí a su casa el viernes, los brazos cargados con cosas que me había pedido que consiguiera para la habitación del bebé así como algunas cosas que elegí por mi cuenta. Ella y Jasper iban a tener una niñita, pero inexplicablemente Alice se había vuelto antirrosa. Había elegido el tema del "bosque" para la habitación—"Hadas, hongos. Unicornios. Ya sabes. ¡Sin animales reales!" La mitad del tiempo no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, pero era una diseñadora y decoradora así que… solo le seguí la corriente.

"Hola, Bella," me dijo, dándome la bienvenida con un abrazo. Su vientre aparentemente crecía cada día—ahora cerraba sus _jeans_ con una liga alrededor del botón.

"¿Por qué no solo compras _jeans_ de maternidad?" Le pregunté, siguiéndola a la cocina.

"Porque sí." Se burló. "Este es un rito de paso. Compraré los _jeans_ cuando sea un tonel y no me quede nada más."

¿Ven?—no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Oh, está bien."

Sonriendo, me rodó los ojos. "Crees que estoy loca."

"Sé que los estás."

"Es por eso que te amo. Porque me aceptas." Meneó sus cejas, luego metió su mano en la alacena. "Y porque no le dirás a Rose."

"¿Decirle qué a Rose?"

Alice me presumió una bolsa de Doritos. "Ella dice que la comida procesada y los transgénicos son malos para el bebé—"

"Probablemente lo son—"

"Pero he querido estos por semanas y si me da otro de sus bocaditos de col rizada voy a vomitar."

Soltando un resoplido, metí la mano en la bolsa. "De hecho, me gustan sus bocaditos de col."

"Sí, bueno, a mí también, pero algunas veces necesitas comida basura." Cerró sus ojos, gimiendo. "Delicioso."

Limpié mis manos y agarré las bolsas de Target **(1)** de lo que había comprado. "¿Dónde quieres esto? ¿En el cuarto del bebé?"

"Sí, ahí está bien. Gracias, cariño."

La casa estaba inmaculada. Me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo mi cabeza al dirigirme a lo que sería la habitación del bebé Whitlock. Alice había pasado de la depresión a modalidad hiperactiva, limpiando y reorganizando cosas constantemente. Dijo que era anidación, pero creía que eso pasaba cuando el embarazo estaba más adelantado.

De vuelta en la cocina, Alice había arrastrado una silla hacia la encimera y parecía estar a punto de subirse.

"¿Estás loca?" Grité. "Vamos, Alice."

"Hay un tarro de _Nutella_ **(2)** allá arriba."

"Por favor, dime que no planeas hundir los Doritos en eso."

"Puaj, asco. No. Tengo fruta."

"Está bien." Subí en la silla y metí la mano en la alacena, localizando fácilmente el contenedor enorme de _Nutella_. "Buen Dios, Alice. ¿Podría ser esto más grande?"

Estaba callada cuando bajé, con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Miré alrededor.

"¿Te hiciste otro tatuaje?" Me preguntó, arrugando su nariz.

"¿Qué?"

Sus ojos volaron hacia la parte baja de mi camiseta. Metió un dedo y la levantó. "¿E?"

 _Mierda_. Nunca pude mentirle a esta chica. A Rose le gustaba vivir en la negación, ¿pero Alice? Sus instintos siempre eran poderosos, presentía cosas, notaba cosas. No podía creer que había visto ese maldito tatuaje. Generalmente, había sido muy cuidadosa.

Desviando la mirada, puse la _Nutella_ en la encimera. "No es nada."

"Querrás decir nadie."

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me dio su mejor cara de perra. "¿Es real?"

Mi corazón se apretó, porque, ¿no había preguntado Edward lo mismo? "Sí," le dije metiendo mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

"Bella," me dijo con gentileza, acercándose. "¿Es _alguien_?"

Solté un profundo suspiro, alborotando mi cabello.

"¿Conociste a alguien? Por favor, dime…" Sus ojos brillaron. Era una romántica incurable, y yo por lo general no tenía cura, de ahí su actual entusiasmo.

Y entonces, simplemente ya no quería ocultarlo. No podía. Había guardado este secreto por tanto tiempo, de muchas formas, y ya no quería hacerlo. Era demasiado pesado. Me dejé caer en la encimera.

"Edward."

Asintió de forma alentadora, metiendo la mano en un cajón y sacando dos cucharas. "¿Sí? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Por qué no me contaste? Me refiero a que, un tatuaje es bastante serio."

Me encogí de hombros, arrastrando la silla de vuelta a la mesa. "Ya… tenías mucho con qué lidiar… y yo solo… es una situación algo extraña."

"¿Extraña?" Frunció el ceño. "Bella, te tatuaste la _inicial_ del tipo en tu estómago. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que ocurre esto?"

¿Cómo respondía eso? "Él… volvió a mi vida hace como un mes, pero lo conozco desde hace un poco más de un año."

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. "¿Y?"

"Alice, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie. ¿De acuerdo? Esta es… una situación extraña."

"Sigues diciendo eso," me dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia. "¿Es un prostituto o algo así?"

"O algo así," le dije, frotando las manos sobre mi rostro. "Sin embargo, estoy hablando en serio. Tú… no puedes decir nada. A nadie. Ni a Rose…"

"Esto es peor que los transgénicos, ¿no es así?"

"Sí." Tomé una respiración profunda. "Y no puedes decirle a Jake."

"Tal vez renuncie a su sueño si sabe—"

"No, Alice. No puedes decirle, en especial a él. Es… Edward es el tipo. De la cabaña."

Los ojos de Alice se salieron de sus cuencas. Literalmente, como un personajes de los dibujos animados. "Me estás jodiendo."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No."

"Santo…" Metió la cuchara en la _Nutella_ y la embarró en una fresa. "Yo… _wow_. ¡ _Wow_! Sabía que había más de lo que nos dijiste."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

"¡En ese entonces! Yo solo… estabas toda, no sé. Esto, sin embargo, es una locura. Una legítima locura. Lo buscan. Está huyendo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero—"

" _En realidad_ , no puedes estar con él, Bella. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está aquí?" Miró hacia la ventana, como si Edward estuviera afuera, espiando.

"No," le dije, dándole mi propia cara de perra. "No lo está. Y esa es la razón por la que no puedes contarle a absolutamente nadie."

" _Wow_ ," Alice dijo entre su aliento. "Yo… está bien. Puedo ver por qué quieres ocultarle esto a Jake."

"Sí, de verdad le molesta. Todavía habla de Edward y la búsqueda."

"No sé; ¿no es ese el único caso que no pudo resolver o algo así? Solo dale tiempo. Su orgullo fue herido, pero lo superará."

"No, creo que es más que eso. Está algo obsesionado… como si todo esto se burlara de él. Estaba en su casa el martes en la noche—¿por su cumpleaños?"

"¿Sí?"

"Y su oficina está tan devota a Edward que da miedo."

"¿Qué, de miedo como cuando ves Mentes Criminales?"

"Sí. Exactamente. Toda la pared—cubierta con eso."

"Oh, cielos." Alice untó bastante _Nutella_ en una banana. "Jake siempre ha sido intenso, pero eso suena un poco enfermizo."

Era agradable tener a alguien que validara mis sentimientos sobre Jake. Estaba muy relacionada con la situación para ver las cosas con objetividad, pero si Alice estaba de acuerdo, entonces sabía que no me estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer que Jacob soltara lo que sabía—si se habían hecho algunos avances. Antes había compartido detalles conmigo, tal vez lo hiciera de nuevo.

"Aunque, por ahora," dijo Alice, empujando las frituras hacia mí. "Quiero escuchar todo. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Tú… ya sabes… en la cabaña?"

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero solo se rio, señalándome con su cuchara. "Oh Dios mío, lo hiciste. ¡Bella Marie!"

* * *

 **(1) Target - cadena de grandes almacenes, fundada en Minneapolis, MN, Estados Unidos**

 **(2)** **Nutella** \- **es una crema dulce a base de cacao, leche y avellanas producida por Ferrero.**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar y quien mejor que Alice :) Al menos ya se desahogó un poco. Y ya le pidió que se casara con él awwww. Pero obvio que sin saber todavía cómo van a resolver lo del trabajo de Edward, Bella no quiso responderle, pero optó por mostrarle que estaba comprometida con la relación. ¿Y qué les pareció lo de la oficina de Jake? Algo obsesionado el muchacho.**_

 _ **Como les avisó mi querida Eri estoy teniendo problemas con mi compu de nuevo :( Ahorita me prestaron una, pero no sé cómo vayan a estar las actus en estos días. Voy a ver si no es algo grave y me la pueden arreglar de inmediato, espero que sí.**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews: Antonia, Tsuruga Lia1412, SummerLove20, Laura Katherine, Paty Limon, Ericastelo, lizdayanna, Valeria, nelsy, Ely Cullen M, Manligrez, Paulina, liduvina, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, PEYCI CULLEN, Dess Cullen, Yoliki, YessyVL13, Belen, Gissy Cullen Swan, Sully YM, Marie Sellory, Anastacia T. Crawford, Shikara65, patymdn, , angelabarmtz, maribel, suhaylc, tulgarita, Roxy Sanchez, Bertlin, Mafer, Wawis Cullen, rosy canul, labluegirl94, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, Ale, alondrixcullen1498, EmDreams Hunter. Gracias por seguir apoyando esta traducción, por seguir dándome ánimos para seguir.**_


	17. Visita

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Unos días después, Jacob llevó a Leah al bar.

Era la última persona que deseaba ver, pero al menos estaba en una cita. En su mente seguramente me estaba haciendo un favor, al ser un cliente de mi lugar de trabajo. O tal vez me estaba vigilando.

O tal vez…estaba siendo injusta. Quizás solo quería saludarme. Algunas veces sentía que me estaba volviendo loca, en mi mente había una maraña de pensamientos: Edward, Jacob, su oficina… seguía viendo esa pared, esas fotos. Sabía que Jake estaba dedicado al caso, pero no me había dado cuenta qué tanto. Era algo que cambiaba las reglas del juego para mí, casi paralizándome del miedo; si estaba al tanto de cada pieza de información, entonces era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lograra su cometido. Edward era astuto, pero Jake estaba determinado.

No quería expresarle esto a Edward por un mensaje, y definitivamente no por teléfono, así que teníamos planeado un encuentro para la semana siguiente.

Eso me emocionaba, aun cuando iba a ser algo breve. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba mi droga.

Solo unos días más…

La idea me levantó el ánimo. Mientras tanto, Jacob estaba haciendo un fantástico trabajo al ser el mejor novio del mundo, prendado de su chica que estaba igual de enamorada. Lo encontraría adorable si no conociera a Jake; no podía evitar preguntarme si esto no era parte de un acto para hacerme sentir celosa. Lo que era una locura, pero… por otro lado, todo estaba cambiando. Yo _estaba_ cambiando, y el Señor sabía que Jake no era quien yo creía.

Sin embargo, los traté bien asegurándome de llenar sus bebidas en seguida y servirles la comida del bar que había ordenado, incluso charlando cuando el lugar estaba tranquilo.

Después de un par de horas Jacob se puso de pie, presuntamente para usar el baño. Me volví hacia Leah, pensando en charlar con ella mientras tanto, pero estaba absorta en su teléfono. Momentos después Jake regresó y pagó la cuenta.

"Ya nos vamos, Bells," me dijo, dando golpecitos a la barra.

"Está bien. Gracias por venir," le dije, dándole a Leah una sonrisa amable.

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa superficial y cogió su bolso. "Nos vemos luego."

Al final de mi turno, hice una pausa antes de irme, enviándole a Edward mi acostumbrado mensaje nocturno. No le gustaba cuando trabajaba hasta tarde, y me había pedido que le mandara un mensaje cuando dejara el bar y luego de nuevo cuando llegara a casa. Me había sorprendido al principio—el último hombre que había sido tan protector conmigo fue Jake—pero me pareció dulce. Obviamente estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo a estas alturas, pero el hecho de que lo hacía sentir tranquilo significaba algo para mí.

Respondió en seguida, y salí a la carretera, deseosa de una ducha caliente y mi cama. Estaba exhausta.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué a casa el coche de Jacob estaba estacionado afuera.

Sorprendida y molesta, entré al garaje. Había sido un día largo, y lo último que necesitaba era la mierda de Jacob. Bostezando, le mandé un mensaje a Edward, avisándole que estaba en casa a salvo, entonces salí, preguntándome qué estaba pasando. Jake había salido del coche para cuando llegué a la acera. Contuve mi molestia, tratando de ver a Jake como un viejo amigo y no el dolor en el trasero en que se había convertido.

"Hola. ¿Todo está bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, está bien."

Fruncí el ceño. "Es muy tarde, Jake. Tengo clase mañana."

"Lo sé; lo siento. ¿Puedo pasar rápidamente?"

Exhalando, le hice un gesto para que me siguiera adentro.

"No tardaré mucho," prometió cuando cerraba la puerta. "Pero quería decirte que mañana me voy a ir a una… misión muy secreta. Solo por un par de días."

Lo miré impasible.

"Pensé que te gustaría saberlo porque se puede decir que te involucra."

"¿A mí?"

"Es sobre el tipo que te jodió en la cabaña," añadió.

"¿Te refieres a lo del año pasado?" Le pregunté, fingiendo confusión. No me molesté en decirle que Edward no me había "jodido" en la cabaña; él estaba determinado a creer que era así.

"Correcto."

"Oh. No sabía que seguían con eso… no lo habías vuelto a mencionar…"

"Trato de mantenerte informada," argumentó. "Frecuentemente, de hecho."

"Bueno ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez, supongo." Me encogí de hombros, metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos.

Me miró expectante. "Tenemos información de que él y su hermano podrían estar en Oregon."

No pensé que fuera cierto, pero por otro lado, tal vez lo era. El alma se me cayó a los pies. ¿Qué es lo que sabía? "¿Cómo lo averiguaste?" Le pregunté.

Sonriendo de forma engreída, se apoyó en la puerta. "Tenemos nuestros medios."

Asentí, deseando en mi mente que se fuera para que pudiera pensar, tal vez contactar a Edward.

"¿Alguna vez te dijo algo sobre algún posible contacto en Oregon? ¿Portland, tal vez?"

"No."

"¿Qué hay de su hermano? ¿Algo de él?"

Bostecé, sin molestarme en ocultarlo. "No, no lo creo."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Jake, eso fue hace siglos… pero no. No lo hizo." Cruzando mis brazos, di un paso hacia atrás. "Pero en este momento es tarde y necesito ir a dormir."

"Está bien." Asintió, colocando su mano en el pomo de la puerta. "Solo pensé que deberías saberlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Se echó a reír. "Porque estoy haciendo esto por ti, Bells."

"¿Por mí?" Ahora fui yo la que se rio, con incredulidad. Estaba haciendo esto por él. "Jake, estoy bien. Seguí con mi vida."

"Sé que dices eso, pero… odio saber que él está allá afuera."

"En realidad nunca se trató de mí," le dije. "Él solo… apareció esa noche. Y de casualidad estaba ahí. No es como si yo hubiese sido su blanco o que de verdad me hubiera hecho algo."

Jacob inclinó su cabeza. "¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes?"

"¡No es así!"

"Lo haces, Bella. Mira, entiendo que tu corazón es noble, pero él es un pedazo de mierda. Tiene que caer."

"Lo sé," murmuré, haciendo un gesto con mi mano. "Solo desearía que dejaras de hablarme de eso. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo todo."

"Y yo estoy tratando de terminar lo que inicié."

Ignorando el nudo en mi estómago, asentí. "Está bien. Bueno, buena suerte."

"Claro, claro. Buenas noches, Bells."

"Buenas noches."

Se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Para que lo sepas, podrías haberme dicho todo esto en el bar," solté.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, sacudió su cabeza. "No quería decir nada enfrente de Leah."

000

Alice había pedido mi ayuda en planear la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Rose, y estaba esperándola ansiosa. Necesitaba un descanso del trabajo y la escuela; era bastante difícil concentrarse en todo sin Edward y la situación en la oficina de Jake. El solo pensar en lo que había visto me ponía enferma de la preocupación.

Alice vino a mi casa el domingo por la tarde con su libreta y dos cafés—descafeinado para ella. Fiel a su palabra, no había mencionado nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper. Ni siquiera volvió a hablar del tema, respetando mi deseo de privacidad y discreción. Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta al confiarle mi secreto. Parecía que sí.

Ayudaba que estuviera tan centrada en la fiesta. Emmett iba a llevar a Rose a cenar en su cumpleaños, algún lugar elegante en el centro de Seattle, de modo que teníamos tiempo suficiente para decorar y hacer todas las cosas que Alice había soñado para la fiesta.

"Solo puedo imaginar cómo van a ser las fiestas de cumpleaños de tus hijos," le dije después de que me explicó la lluvia de globos. _Un rosa suave y gris, Bella. Con clase como Rose. Para ser exactos, los globos deberían ser rosa pastel. Como Rose._

"¡Lo sé! No puedo esperar."

Nuestra "reunión" continuó hasta muy entrada la noche, terminando solo porque Jasper llamó, preguntando si tenía planeada una pijamada.

"Sabelotodo," murmuró, terminando la llamada. Aunque, su sonrisa decía otra cosa.

"Conduce con cuidado," le dije, besando su mejilla. "Es tarde."

"Estaré bien. ¡Adiós!"

Solo puse el seguro de las puertas y apagué la luz de la sala cuando mi teléfono se iluminó con un mensaje.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Mi amiga Alice acaba de irse. Estábamos pasando el rato. ¿Y tú?_

 _Lo mismo. Con mi hermano._

Asentí para mí misma, agachándome para encender el lavavajillas.

 _No puedo esperar hasta la semana próxima,_ escribió.

 _Yo también. Aunque desearía que no fuera tan breve._

 _Pronto. Tengo un plan._

El ver esas palabras me iluminó por dentro, y sonreí. _Eso me alegra_.

Luego otro mensaje llegó, pero no de Edward. Fruncí el ceño al ver el número familiar, reconociendo que era de Jake.

 _¿Estás en casa, Bella?_

Le eché un vistazo al reloj—eran casi las doce. ¿Por qué de pronto esas visitas tan tarde? Poniendo mala cara, le escribí, _sí, apunto de irme a la cama_.

Mi teléfono sonó. Me le quedé mirando, tentada a ignorarlo. ¿Pero qué pasaba si era importante? Suspirando, contesté antes de que se fuera al buzón.

"¿Jacob?"

"Bells. Hola."

Podía darme cuenta que estaba borracho. Esto estaba sucediendo cada vez más seguido conforme pasaba el tiempo, y esperaba que no se estuviera convirtiendo en un problema para él. Habíamos visto a su padre sucumbir a un problema de bebida, y el dolor asociado con eso era emocionalmente agotador.

"Hola. ¿Está todo bien?" Pregunté con cuidado.

"Sí. Solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz, Bells."

"Es tarde. Y dudo que Leah entendería el que me llames—"

"A la mierda con Leah."

"Y esa es mi señal para colgar. Buenas noches, Jake."

"Espera, espera. Mierda. Lo siento…"

Esperé, preguntándome si su llamada tenía un propósito. Finalmente, exhaló ruidosamente y aclaró su garganta. "Nunca me mentirías, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

Hubo un tiempo en el que hubiese sido un rotundo sí, pero últimamente no siempre estaba tan segura. "Sip."

Cuando se quedó callado de nuevo, perdí mi paciencia. "¿De qué se trata esto, Jake?"

"Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo que encontramos. Pasaré mañana por tu casa."

"¿Qué? Ja—" Pero colgó. Me le quedé mirando a la pantalla, notando que habían llegado dos mensajes más del número más nuevo de Edward.

 _Vamos a hacer que funcione._

 _Deberías estar aquí, conmigo._

El comportamiento de Jake me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Necesitaba ver a Edward más pronto de lo que habíamos planeado.

 _¿Qué te parece mañana? Hay cosas que tengo que decirte._

Momentos más tarde, Edward me envió una dirección.

* * *

 _ **¡Holaaaaaa! Un poco retrasado pero llegó :) … ¡Jake se está convirtiendo en un grano en el trasero! ¿Por qué creen que visitaría a Bella la primera vez, cuando le dijo que iban a Oregon a buscar a Edward y su hermano? ¿Qué encontraría allá para que esté tan desconsolado, bebiendo y preguntándole a Bella si confía en él? ¿Ustedes qué creen?**_

 _ **Pues mi compu todavía no está del todo bien, pero al menos me ha permitido hacer una cositas más antes de que entre a cuidados intensivos. Espero poder subirlos unos capis mientras tanto. ¡Gracias por seguir apoyando con sus reviews! Me hacen sonreír con sus teorías y comentarios. Ely Cullen M, JeniZuluCullenM, Marlecullen, labluegirl94, Lili Cullen-Swan, Dess Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, PEYCI CULLEN, Paulina, Gissy Cullen Swan, suhaylc, Antonia, Manligrez, , freedom2604, tulgarita, rosy canul, Bertlin, angelabarmtz, Tsuruga Lia1412, Wawis Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Maribel, Yoliki, Laura Katherine, dushakis, YessyVL13, Izarys24, patymdn, Adriu, alondrixcullen1498, Paty Limon, Sully YM, pili, injoa, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, NAIARA23, Mafer, mercchu, lizdayanna, Marie Sellory, nelsy, y algunas anónimas.**_


	18. Primitiva

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Era, afortunadamente, una dirección al norte del estado, nada cerca de Oregon.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, aliviada de que hubiera escuchado—si es que había estado cerca de Portland en lo más mínimo. Lo averiguaría mañana, pero por ahora, solo estaba agradecida que estaba a salvo.

Le mandé un mensaje en respuesta, dejándole saber que estaría ahí.

Jake se presentó la mañana siguiente como a las once, bostezando con dos vasos de café que había comprado. Ha tenido mejores momentos. Algunos hombres se veían bien con algo de barba, pero él se veía descuidado.

"¿Una noche difícil?" Le pregunté, dejándolo entrar.

Me miró al pasar. No era una buena señal.

Mordiendo mi labio, cerré la puerta con seguro y lo seguí a la cocina. Nos sentamos en la encimera.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le pregunté en voz baja. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Estoy bien," me dijo, con el mismo tono de voz.

Me forcé a permanecer calmada, sin querer mostrar mi miedo o irritación. Jacob siempre había sido algo molesto, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en insoportable. ¿Cómo podría decirle que quería que me dejara en paz—indefinidamente—sin que fuera contraproducente? Me sentía atrapada.

Finalmente puso su vaso sobre la encimera y se volvió para mirarme. Había visto esa expresión antes. Estaba en modalidad de policía: estudiándome, haciendo notas mentales. Mirando. Examinando.

En una misión.

"Fuimos a Portland," comenzó a decir. "Yo y otros dos. Teníamos buena información de que Masen y su hermano estaban en un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, haciendo negocios."

Asentí, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

"Habíamos asegurado un testigo."

Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

"Sabíamos en qué habitación estaban. Era preciso. Pero para el mediodía seguía sin haber señal de ellos." Se echó un poco hacia atrás, observándome.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Bien?"

"Tenía luz verde para entrar, así que entramos a la habitación. Estaba vacía."

Oh cielos, ahora mi corazón se aceleró.

Jacob sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa en absoluto. "Sin embargo, estaba seguro que habían estado ahí. Dejaron cosas, como si hubiesen salido de prisa. Basura… una camiseta. Un bloc de notas. No había nada escrito, obviamente, pero pudimos ver las impresiones en el papel que estaba debajo." Se rio entre dientes.

Me obligué a mantener una expresión neutral, pero por debajo me estaba derrumbando.

"Era casi como… si supieran que íbamos," me dijo.

Tomé otro sorbo de café, recordando en mi mente el mensaje que envié minutos después de que Jacob se había ido esa noche.

"Bella, salvo por unos cuantos individuos asignados a este caso, nadie sabía que íbamos a Portland. Nadie." Inclinó su cabeza. "Excepto tú."

Deslizándome de mi banco, me paré derecha, viendo a Jacob a los ojos. "¿Qué estás diciendo, Jake? Porque esta mierda es una locura."

"Estoy diciendo que alguien les avisó—"

"Tal vez ellos te vieron—"

"¡No vieron una mierda—llegamos antes del amanecer y permanecimos ocultos hasta el minuto que entramos! Iban a estar otro día al menos—"

"Bueno, ¡¿qué quieres de _mí_?!"

"Nada más que la verdad, Bella. Dime la verdad."

"¡Te he estado diciendo la verdad! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo!" Grité. "¡No tengo nada que ver con eso! ¡Has estado obsesionado desde lo que sucedió y tienes que detenerte! ¡No sé nada de esa gente, y nunca lo sabré, así que déjame en paz!"

"Bell—"

"¡Estoy hablando en serio, Jacob! Llamaré a tus superiores y te reportaré por acoso. Juro por Dios que lo haré." Inhalé bruscamente, tratando desesperadamente de calmarme. "Hablo en serio. Haz tu investigación, pero déjame fuera de ella. Estás picando una herida. Es como si no quisieras que sanara." Era un golpe bajo, el hacerlo sentir culpable, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La ira se desvaneció de su rostro. Bajó la vista, asintiendo despacio. "Está bien."

"Creo que deberías irte."

Terminando su café, estrelló el vaso sobre la encimera y se puso de pie. Lo seguí hacia la puerta, impaciente por sacarlo de una maldita vez de mi casa, pero se detuvo abruptamente y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Sabes qué recuerdo de ese día en la cabaña?"

Sorprendida, sacudí mi cabeza.

"Recuerdo lo calmada que estabas." Desvió la mirada, hacia la calle. "Recuerdo dos de cada cosa en el fregadero: dos platos, dos tenedores, dos cuchillos." Sus ojos volvieron a mí. "Dos tazas, dos cucharas."

Pasando saliva, crucé mis brazos. "Lo alimenté. Y qué. No sabía quién era. Lo que era."

"Y tu cama, Bells." Cerró sus ojos, como si el recuerdo lo lastimara. "Las sábanas en el suelo."

"¿Qué?" Le susurré, atrapada entre la mortificación y el miedo. Había subestimado a Jacob. Olvidé que la razón por la que estaba en donde estaba, profesionalmente, era porque era _así_ de bueno. Veía cosas, las relacionaba, llegaba a conclusiones.

Y siempre tenía corazonadas, siempre ha sido capaz de descubrir a los mentirosos, a los tramposos. A los tipos malos. Sería fácil acusarlo de paranoico e inapropiado, pero el problema era que por lo general tenía razón.

"Te _amo_. Siempre te he amado." Tocó mi rostro, arrastrando sus dedos por mi mejilla. "Siempre te amaré."

Di un paso hacia atrás, forzándolo a dejar caer su mano.

Su rostro se endureció, y abrió la puerta. "Te dejaré en paz, siempre y cuando comprendas que esto lo hago por tu seguridad."

"Bien," susurré.

Y luego se fue.

000

No sabía qué hacer.

Se supone que Edward y yo nos encontráramos a las seis en punto, pero ahora tenía miedo de ir. ¿Qué pasaba si Jake estaba vigilando? Al parecer estaba así de loco.

Mi teléfono vibró, pero solo era Rose, enviando una foto de sus azafranes. Ya era primavera, así que estaba en el jardín todo el tiempo. Le respondí, y luego retrocedí hacia el resto de mis mensajes y abrí los de Edward. No los había borrado en algunos días, por lo que nuestra conversación estaba ahí, clara como el agua.

 _Dja Ptlnd NSGIDA._

Borré eso, y todos los otros mensajes, antes de escribirle uno nuevo.

 _Complicación._

Su respuesta fue inmediata. _¿Qué pasa?_

 _Muchos ojos. ¿Oídos?_

Pero luego me enojé. Esta era mi vida. Mía. Estaba cansada de solo dejar que las cosas pasaran. ¿No había comprendido eso, el año pasado? ¿Después de conocer a Edward? Me había sacudido de mi pasividad y forzado a mirarme a mí misma. Y había cambiado. Hice algo diferente. Había tomado mi vida por los proverbiales cuernos. La golpeé en la cara.

Ahora era el momento de hacerlo de nuevo. Agarré mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje más.

 _No te preocupes. Te veo a las seis, ¿está bien?_

 _¿Estás segura?_

 _Sí._

No esperé a que Jake viniera a acecharme, o lo que sea que planeara. En vez de eso, me metí en mi coche y conduje hacia la estación. El coche estaba estacionado ahí, por lo que era probable que él también lo estuviese. Con la esperanza de que estuviera en lo correcto, conduje al centro comercial y compré otro teléfono—uno barato y corriente como los que había visto que usaba Edward. Habilité un nuevo número y le mandé un mensaje de inmediato.

 _Hola. Soy yo. Mejor vamos a vernos a las cuatro. Hotel Ruby, Spokane._

 _¿B?_

 _Sí. Tuve que conseguir otro teléfono, solo por si acaso._

El teléfono sonó. Salí de la tienda para contestar. "¿Hola?"

"Solo me estaba asegurando."

"Sí. Soy yo."

"Está bien. Yo… te veré entonces."

Poniendo los dos teléfonos en mi bolso, me marché, deteniéndome solo para comprarme un vestido que había visto cuando entré. Era primavera, el vestido era lindo y pensé que tal vez a Edward le gustaría.

000

"Tiene el tanque lleno," dijo Alice, entregándome las llaves de su Audi.

"Gracias, Al." Besé su mejilla. "Sé que es una locura."

"Oye." Levantó sus manos. "Lo entiendo. Quiero decir, ya sabes. Si estuviera en esta situación seguro que haría lo mismo."

Me reí con un resoplido pensando en Jasper y en lo normal que era su relación. "Gracias por tu apoyo."

"Cuando quieras." Me dio una bolsa de Doritos. "Para el viaje."

Sonriendo, la metí en mi bolsa de viaje. "Gracias."

Jasper agitó la mano diciendo adiós desde la sala, donde estaba viendo el juego. Creía que mi coche estaba descompuesto, y que Alice estaba permitiéndome usar el suyo para hacer algunas cosas y visitar a mis amigos. En realidad, dudaba que le importara. Era la mejor amiga de su esposa—habíamos estado juntas en las buenas y las malas por años. Por lo que sabía, esta era otra aventura.

Minutos más tarde salí de su garaje y de la ciudad, finalmente tomando la I-90. Poco más de cuatro horas después de eso, entré al área de Spokane. Edward y yo nos habíamos contactado un par de veces usando mi nuevo teléfono, pero ahora lo llamé.

"Hola."

"Hola. ¿Estás cerca?"

Mi corazón saltó al escuchar el sonido de su voz. "Sí. ¿Probablemente en otros quince, veinte minutos? Creo. ¿Estás ahí?"

"Na. Ya casi. James viene conmigo."

"Oh," le dije, decepcionada.

"Solo viene a dejarme," añadió, y casi pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

A pesar de nuestras menos que ideales circunstancias, sentí un escalofrío de emoción. Al fin pasaríamos otro momento juntos, y quería disfrutarlo. Nos habíamos estado comunicando por mensajes y la llamada telefónica ocasional por muy tiempo, y lo extrañaba más de lo que alguna vez pensé que haría. El beneficio, supongo, era que nos habíamos hecho más cercanos sin la distracción del contacto físico.

Pero ya tenía suficiente de eso.

Edward me mandó un mensaje cuando entraba al estacionamiento, informándome la habitación en la que estaba. Miré alrededor cuando salía, asegurándome que no me hubiesen seguido… y entonces me reí de mí misma. Por un lado, este no era un episodio de _Homeland_ _ **(1)**_. Y por el otro, honestamente, no estaba segura siquiera haberme dado cuenta si me hubiesen seguido.

Entrando al hotel, tomé el ascensor al segundo piso. Estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta de la habitación de Edward cuando se abrió y un rubio alto y delgaducho salió, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

"Bueno. Mira qué tenemos aquí, a la gloriosa salvadora de mi hermano," dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Sí, hola."

Era lindo, pero ni de cerca tan guapo como lo era Edward, que apareció por detrás y lo empujó hacia el pasillo. "James, Bella. Bella, James. Ahora, vete."

Apenas si se había marchado antes de que Edward me metiera a la habitación y cerrara la puerta con seguro detrás de nosotros.

"Te eché de menos, nena," me dijo, besándome.

"Te eché de menos," murmuré contra su boca, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. "Demasiado."

En este momento lo sentía, realmente lo sentía. La pérdida cuando no estaba conmigo y el casi aplastante alivio ahora que lo estaba. Dios, ¿cuándo se había hecho tan intenso?

Traté de apartarme, para poder mirarlo, pero se movió hacia mi cuello.

"No dejes marcas," le advertí, pero me faltaba tanto el aliento que sonó más como si le estuviera suplicando. "Hace mucho calor para usar bufandas."

"Sí, me encanta esto," me dijo, al fin dando un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada me recorrió a lo largo, admirando el vestido que llevaba.

"Gracias." Sonreí, agarrando su mano.

Tiró de mí hacia la cama y nos sentamos. "Gracias por lo de la otra noche, Bella. Realmente me ayudaste, dándome esa advertencia."

Asentí, mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas. Si hubo un momento, durante todo este tiempo, en el que definitivamente había cruzado un límite—sería ese. Al mandarle un mensaje a Edward había comprometido una operación oficial, y aun así lo haría una y otra vez si era lo que se necesitaba para que siguiera libre.

"Oye." Inclinó mi barbilla hacia arriba. "Lo digo en serio."

"Lo sé." Asentí, encogiendo mis hombros. "Solo quisiera… no sé. No sé qué quisiera. No le veo un fin a esto."

"Siempre hay una salida. Siempre."

"¿Dijiste que tenías un plan?"

"Sí, lo tengo."

"¿Incluye el que salgas de esta vida?"

"Te dije que lo haría, Bella."

"Está bien." Apreté sus manos y las solté. "Porque hay más. Todo ese asunto de… Jacob."

El rostro de Edward se obscureció.

"Él, um… es como si supiera que algo ocurrió en la cabaña. Sospecha. Y parece creer que yo puedo conducirlo a ti. Aún peor, cree que hay una posibilidad que yo fuera quién te avisó la otra noche."

"¿Cómo es posible que sepa eso? ¿Jodió tu teléfono?"

"No, no lo creo—pero esa es la razón por la que compré uno nuevo. Solo por si acaso. Simplemente, ya no sé qué pensar de él. Está… actuando de forma extraña. Casi trastornado."

"Tienes que mantenerte alejada de él."

"Lo sé. Eso le dije hoy, cuando fue a la casa y descargó todo eso sobre mí."

"Lo mataré. Si te toca, lo mataré."

"Espero que eso no sea parte de tu plan," le dije bromeando, tratando de aligerar el momento.

Edward se echó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, poniéndome en su regazo. "No lo es, pero haré lo que sea necesario."

Estaba duro debajo de mí. Me acomodé, bajando un poco mi vestido, pero él subió sus manos por mis muslos y debajo de mi vestido. Me curveé sobre él, besándolo, y me respondió, pasando su lengua por mi boca y sus manos sobre mi trasero.

De pronto me puso sobre mi espalda, acomodándose entre mis muslos. Frotándose contra mí, sus besos se volvieron más agresivos hasta que finalmente bajó su mano y me quitó mis bragas.

"Mis zapatos," dije entre mi aliento, estirando mi mano hacia los zapatos de tacón con pulsera que traía puestos.

"Déjatelos puestos." Entonces sentí su boca en mí, caliente, húmeda y necesitada.

A diferencia de nuestra primera vez juntos, me corrí bastante rápido. Él limpió su boca en el interior de mi muslo, se sentó y se quitó su camiseta. "Me encanta tu sabor, nena."

"Déjame probar el tuyo," le dije, abrumada por una necesidad casi primitiva de poseerlo de la forma en que él acababa de hacerlo. Tiró de mi vestido, así que me lo quité, seguido de mis zapatos. Eran _sexies_ , sí, pero algo ridículos en la cama.

Empujé a Edward para que se tumbara, y le quité sus tenis, _jeans_ y bóxer. Sonriendo, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y me vio trabajar.

Lo rodeé con mis labios y comencé a chupar, satisfecha cuando la sonrisa engreída desapareció de su rostro, remplazada por vulnerabilidad y placer. Me moví sobre él por un buen rato, deteniéndome a usar mis manos cuando mi mandíbula se acalambraba. Respirando superficialmente, se alternó entre cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y mirarme: mi boca, mis manos, mis senos. Simplemente lo lamí al subir por su eje y continué chupándolo cuando se tensó, enterrando sus manos en mi cabello.

"No te detengas," gimió. "¡Bel-Bella!"

Continué mientras duró, tragando rápidamente antes de soltarlo. Había una coca en el buró, y la agarré, tomando un largo trago.

"Mierda, nena, ahora definitivamente me voy a quedar contigo."

"Deberías."

"Lo haré."

* * *

 **(1) Homeland - una serie de drama/thriller sobre una agente de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA) que ha llegado a creer que un marine estadounidense, que fue hecho prisionero de guerra de Al-Qaeda, se convirtió en el enemigo y ahora representa un riesgo significativo para la seguridad nacional.**

* * *

 _ **Pues si alguna tenía duda sobre Jake sospechando de Bella, ahora quedó claro, sospecha de ella y por lo que dice Bella, cree que ella puede llevarlo a Edward. Al menos Bella lo amenazó, ¿pero será suficiente? ¿Ustedes qué creen?**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza con este capi, pero aparte de los problemas con mi compu, hoy el internet estuvo pésimo y por eso no pude subir durante el día, pero aquí está :) Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Ana, SummerLove20, Antonia, Ericastelo, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Lunita Black27, suhaylc, Adriu, Manligrez, Lia Masen, Shannen Krause, Shikara65, angelabarmtz, Emi Cullen, Sei, Tsuruga Lia1412, Lili Cullen-Swan, vanesa tsukiyomi, Roxy Sanchez, Valeria, YessyVL13, patymdn, alondrixcullen1498, injoa, labluegirl94, PEYCI CULLEN, NNuma, pili, verdejade469, PoliFP13, Wawis Cullen, rosy canul, lizdayanna, Marlecullen, Sully YM, jemc18, Pam Malfoy Black, NAIARA23, glow0718, mayerlinglopezj, freedom2604, Bertlin, maribel, paosierra, Ely Cullen M y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	19. Restos

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Edward pasó su mano sobre mi vientre, frotando mi tatuaje con su pulgar. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. Mi corazón se apretó, con fuerza. El tatuaje había sido espontáneo, algo que yo no solía ser. Los pensamientos que me llevaron a ello, sin embargo… no eran nada de lo que me arrepintiera.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello, recordando la primera vez que lo vi. Su cabello estaba más corto entonces, un poco más oscuro. Había sido difícil ver su belleza entonces, cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era en salvarle la vida.

"Cuando eras pequeño, ¿qué querías ser?" Le pregunté.

"Como mi papá. Quería _ser_ como mi papá." Dijo con un suspiro, descansando su cabeza en mi estómago. "Y luego me convertí en él, y ahora… quiero ser otra cosa."

Nos quedamos callados. Su cabello haciéndome cosquillas. "¿Qué querías ser tú?" Me preguntó.

"De todo. Cambiaba todo el tiempo. Bombero. Salvavidas. En algún momento quise un camión de helados." Edward estaba contento besando mi estómago. "Una maestra. Obviamente, ese deseo se quedó conmigo."

"Serías una buena maestra."

"Puede que no llegue a ser una si desaparezco contigo."

"Podrías… enseñar en casa. A nuestros hijos."

Riéndome, empujé su rostro hasta que me miró.

Sonrió, luego se rio en mi cara hasta que torcí su oreja.

"Auch," me dijo, todavía riéndose entre dientes.

"Estás jugando conmigo."

"Tal vez, tal vez no."

"Sí. Bueno. No lo creo."

"¿Qué, enseñar en casa o los hijos?" Sonrió con suficiencia.

"Cualquiera. Las dos cosas."

"Mm." Se volvió a recostar, posando su mejilla en mi vientre.

Eso era demasiado en qué pensar para mí, de modo que volví a hundir mis dedos en su cabello. "¿Película favorita?"

"El Señor de las Moscas."

Levanté la cabeza de la almohada. "¿En serio?"

"Mm."

"Esa fue una buena película. No la he visto en años. ¿Sabes? El libro también fue increíble. Era—"

"Leí el libro."

Eso me sorprendió. No sabía por qué. El Señor de las Moscas era algo común en el plan de estudios de la primaria; al menos lo había sido cuando era joven. Tal vez había ciertos estereotipos que seguía proyectando en Edward, incluso sutilmente. Eso me hizo sentir una mierda.

"¿Qué te gusta tanto de ella?"

"La civilización contra la barbarie. ¿Sigo las reglas o las invento en la marcha? ¿Qué es natural? ¿Incluso, beneficioso?" Se encogió de hombros.

Medité eso por un momento, considerando cómo se relacionaba con el tipo del que me había enamorado. Cómo se relacionaba conmigo.

Apretó mi cadera.

"Si pudieras ir a alguna parte, a cualquier parte, ¿a dónde irías?" Le pregunté.

"En realidad no sé," me dijo. "¿A dónde irías tú?"

"Italia."

Levantó la vista. "¿A qué parte de Italia?"

"Cinque Terre. Está junto al mar y es muy bonito. Una amiga mía fue a la universidad ahí. Me envió una postal; todavía la tengo pegada en mi refrigerador. Iría ahí."

"Voy a tener que verla."

"Algún día iremos allí."

"Sí." Me sonrió, levantándose de encima de mí.

"¿Cuál es tu plan, Edward?" Le susurré.

Besó mi tatuaje, delineando con su lengua las líneas y ángulos de la letra.

"Oye," dije riéndome, por las cosquillas. "Dime."

Subió por mi cuerpo, cerniéndose sobre mí. "No te va a gustar."

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?"

"Puede que tengamos que separarnos por un tiempo."

"¿Otro año?" Le pregunté, mi garganta cerrándose al pensarlo.

"No. Demonios, no." Cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No. Pero sí por poco tiempo. Este… este asunto con Jake Black—me preocupa, Bella. Conozco a los de su tipo. Es como un perro con un hueso, no va a soltarlo. No puedo permitir que te involucres."

"Ya estoy involucrada."

"Lo sé." Me miró, su aparente preocupación. "Y tengo un mal presentimiento… y creo que tengo que... simplemente alejarlo de ti y la única forma en que puedo hacerlo es al alejarme de ti por un tiempo."

"Te vas a ir," le dije, sintiendo que algo se cerraba dentro de mí.

"Por poco tiempo," repitió.

Parte de mí sabía que tenía razón. Tenía que crear un distanciamiento entre nosotros, hacer creer a Jake que se había equivocado, o que Edward había cambiado de opinión. Pero otra parte de mí, la parte egoísta, irracional, enamorada, rechazaba esto. Era una parte de mí que nunca antes había conocido, probablemente porque nunca antes me había sentido así. Había amado, ¿pero así? Me había atrapado entre sus dientes.

Tal vez un poco de distancia era bueno. Tal vez ganaría algo de perspectiva.

"Bella." Bajó despacio sobre mí, descansando su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el mío. "Habla conmigo."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Toqué su mejilla. "Tienes razón. Es… mejor si te vas."

"Por un tiempo."

"Sigues diciendo eso," le susurré.

"Porque es verdad. Volveré por ti, pero tenemos que dejar que las cosas se calmen. Él casi me atrapa, Bella. Y ahora está sobre ti. Es peligroso y si seguimos así, las cosas van a empeorar. No puedo hacer eso. No puedo permitir que lo hagas."

Y tenía toda la razón. Lo sabía. Si continuábamos por este camino nos estrellaríamos, y entonces, ¿qué nos quedaría? Nada. Podía imaginarme examinando los restos de mi arruinada vida, tratando en vano de recoger los pedazos desde una celda en la cárcel—la de Edward y tal vez incluso la mía. Si es que sobrevivíamos.

"Mírame, nena."

Lo hice.

"Te encontraré."

Sentí que me derrumbaba. Traté de empujarlo, pero no se dejó. "Lo digo en serio. Te lo dije antes y lo hice ¿No es así? Te encontré."

"Sí." Asentí, limpiando mi rostro.

"Lo eres todo para mí."

Tal vez lo era, pero… "Deberías irte, entonces."

"No así," me dijo. "No si me ves de esa forma."

Me le quedé mirando. "¿Cómo?"

"Como si esto fuera el final." Sus ojos penetraron los míos, sin dejarme ir. "No lo es."

Edward me había prometido una vez que me encontraría, y mantuvo su palabra. Ahora me estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera de nuevo. La única diferencia era que antes no tenía nada que perder. Claro, sentía algo—pero sabía dentro de mí que nunca lo volvería a ver. Aunque, estaba equivocada. Y me había conducido a esto, y ahora… ahora tenía algo que perder. Esta vez, la idea de nunca más volverlo a ver era casi paralizante.

"¿Confías en mí?"

Asentí.

"¿Sí? Porque te siento que estás a punto de salir corriendo."

Al darme cuenta de lo rígida que me había puesto, me relajé, envolviendo mis brazos y piernas en torno a él, recostándolo sobre mí. Besó mi oído, mi cuello.

"Confío en ti."

"Quieres que salga del juego, y lo haré. Este es el último trabajo. Lo prometo."

Sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón. "No me hagas promesas; solo haz lo que tengas que hacer. Haz lo que es correcto."

"Lo estoy intentando," me dijo, metiendo la mano entre nosotros. Me tocó dónde aún estaba húmeda por lo de antes. Me abrí, permitiéndoselo, subiendo mis caderas para encontrar las suyas. "Esto es en lo que pienso," me dijo, alineándose. "Cuando estoy lejos. Pienso en ti, y en cómo te sientes… por dentro…" Empujó dentro de mí, besándome, silenciando sus palabras, mis sonidos.

000

"No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo," le dije, con los ojos cerrados, a punto de quedarme dormida.

"Lo sé." Edward besó mi frente. "Puse mi alarma a las cinco."

"Está bien."

Nos dormimos, arrullados por los suaves sonidos del lejano centro de Spokane. _Esta es nuestra vida_ , pensé. _Moteles, hoteles, pequeñas habitaciones y camas desordenadas…_

 _Espero que no siempre sea así_.

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, se separan :( Como bien lo mencionó Edward y Bella, es necesario. Jacob no va a ceder hasta que atrape a Edward, la pregunta es, ¿podrán engañarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar separados? Y lo que todavía no ha explicado Edward, ¿cuál es su plan?**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, la verdad es que han faltado muchas de las que comentaban regularmente, espero volver a verlas por aquí y recuerden que sigue siendo igual. La publicación continua depende de ustedes. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Wawis Cullen, Tsuruga Lia1412, Ale Navas, maribel, alondrixcullen 1498, summerlove20, Valeria, Anastacia T. Crawford, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, lagie, Laura Katherine, Paty Limon, labluegirl94, Carmen.1901, Ely Cullen M, rosy canul, Marie Sellory, pili, injoa, Manligrez, Ericastelo, Antonia, YessyVL13, tulgarita, PEYCI CULLEN, freedom2604, Bertlin, angelabarmtz, Paulina, Sei, lizdayanna, suhaylc, JeniZuluCullenM, Valeska Cullen, patymdn, Mafer, Yoliki, Roxy Sanchez, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	20. Truco

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Cuando desperté, Edward estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, hablando bajito por teléfono. Por la forma en que estaba encorvado y por cómo seguía pasando la mano por su cabello, podía darme cuenta que estaba cansando. Bostezando, miré el pequeño reloj digital junto a la cama con los ojos entrecerrados.

4:30. Un buen momento como cualquiera para levantarse.

Desenredándome de las sábanas, me salí de la cama y me encaminé al baño. Mis ojos encontraron los de Edward cuando cerré la puerta. Me dio una media sonrisa, rodando los ojos al escuchar a quien sea que estuviera al teléfono. Le soplé un beso y me metí a la ducha, esperando despertar lo suficiente para el viaje a casa.

Esperaba que Edward se me uniera en la ducha, pero cuando salí, seguía al teléfono, hablando ahora con un volumen normal. Al secarme, envolví la toalla en mi cabello y entré nuevamente a la habitación, estremeciéndome al sentir el aire acondicionado.

"Lo haré, J. Llámame cuando estés afuera," dijo Edward, terminando la llamada. Descansando los codos en sus rodillas, me vio al otro lado de la habitación desnuda antes de aclararse la garganta.

"¿Me estás provocando?"

"Nunca." Le eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, sin sorprenderme cuando me derribó sobre la cama. Lo rodeé con mis piernas—los pantalones de chándal habían regresado—y me dio un beso largo y perezoso.

"¿Tenemos tiempo para un rapidín?" Me preguntó, con el tono ronco mañanero.

"Depende de qué tan rápido," le dije, ya relajándome en las sábanas.

Veinte minutos y otra ducha más tarde, nos vestimos de verdad.

"¿No más vestidos?" Dijo en broma, viéndome ponerme unos _jeans_ y una camiseta sin mangas.

"Solo compré ese," le dije, arrojándole la toalla. "¿Por qué, te gustan los vestidos?"

"Me gustas tú," me dijo, arrojando la toalla a un lado. "Es solo que los vestidos facilitan las cosas."

Sacudí mi cabeza, riéndome. "Qué romántico."

"No me vengas con eso, nena. Te gusta tanto como a mí."

Sonrojándome, cerré mi bolso de viaje y lo puse en la cama. "Nunca dije que no me gustara."

"Cuando salgamos de esto podrás usar vestidos todo el tiempo."

"A menos que sea invierno."

"A menos." Sonrió con suficiencia, poniéndose de pie.

"Y, ¿con quién estabas al teléfono? ¿James?"

"Sí."

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Solo corrigiendo algunos detalles. Él no piensa bien las cosas, siempre quiere apresurarlas. Un día eso lo va a meter en problemas."

"¿Estás diciendo que eres el más práctico de los dos?"

"Algo así."

Sonreí. "Eso es gracioso."

"Tú eres graciosa." Me replicó, levantándome para que pudiera ponerme entre sus brazos. "Oye. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado."

Cerrando mis ojos, deslicé mis brazos por su cintura y me aferré con igual fuerza. "¿No deberías ser yo quien dijera eso?"

"Prométemelo."

"Lo prometo."

"Deja en paz a ese cerdo."

 _Fácil_ , pensé. "Lo haré."

"Y solo… espérame. Después de esto, tendremos lo que necesitamos y podremos estar juntos."

"Suena como un sueño," dije con un suspiro, parándome de puntillas para poder besar su peluda barbilla. "Prométeme que tú también tendrás cuidado."

"Haré todo lo que pueda."

"¿Estás seguro que no puedes darme ningún detalle? ¿Aunque sea algo pequeño?"

"Nop." Echándose hacia atrás, me miró. "Sabes que no puedo. No puedes saber nada. Es mejor así."

Asintiendo, descansé mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Sé que suena sospechoso, pero—"

"Lo sé, lo sé. No quieres que me vea implicada."

"Sí. Permanece inocente, Bella. Por favor."

"Un poco tarde para eso…"

"Pendejadas." Dio un paso hacia atrás, sujetándome con sus brazos extendidos. "No has hecho nada malo además de amarme."

"No hay nada malo en eso," le dije con una carcajada, zafándome de su agarre solo para poder empujarlo. No sabía de dónde venía todo ese jugueteo; supongo que con Edward a mi lado salía a relucir de mí.

Pero solo sonrió como el granuja que era. "Exactamente."

000

Decir adiós esta vez había sido más difícil.

No había podido controlar mis lágrimas, aunque lo intenté, e incluso James pareció sentir lástima por mí. Por nosotros.

Edward permaneció estoico, inclinándose en la ventanilla del coche justo antes de que me fuera. "Lo único que podría impedir que te encontrara es la muerte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Ni _siquiera_ lo menciones," le dije, angustiada por la idea. "Ni siquiera lo consideres, Edward."

"Oye." Agarró mi barbilla, tirando de mí para que lo mirara. "¿Todo esto? No es nada en comparación con lo más importante. No hay forma de que fuera una casualidad que nos conociéramos así. Esto es real. Somos nosotros."

Su convicción era poderosa. Me sorprendí alimentándome de su fortaleza, lamentando el haber permitido que él cargara el peso de todo. Siempre ha sido muy positivo, ha tenido confianza en nosotros, y todo lo que yo he hecho era vivir con miedo. Dije que tenía fe—era el momento de empezar a demostrarlo.

"Confío en ti," le dije.

"No lo olvides."

Jugueteé con mi teléfono, apenas pudiendo ver la aplicación de navegación a través de mis lágrimas. "No lo haré."

"Lo haré. Te encontraré."

"Está bien."

"Lo digo en serio. Incluso cuando las circunstancias digan otra cosa, incluso si…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Incluso cuando se vuelva difícil. No dejes de aferrarte a esto."

Asentí.

"Confío en ti," le dije, asintiendo. "Te amo, ¿está bien? Ten cuidado, y… te veré pronto."

"Sí. Me verás pronto." Se inclinó, besándome profundamente. "Te amo."

Marcharme, dolió físicamente. Lo vi brevemente por el espejo retrovisor, meterse en otro coche con James. Y entonces, se fue, y yo me fui, poniendo kilómetros entre nosotros.

Al principio estaba asustada, mi estómago hecho un nudo, imaginando a Jacob a dónde sea que mirara. Sin embargo, entre más me alejaba de Spokane, más relajada me sentía. Mi viaje fue afortunadamente tranquilo y, gracias a la primavera en Washington, indiscutiblemente hermoso. El sol se elevó con un brillante cielo enrojecido, y estaba agradecida por presenciarlo. Esperaba que Edward también lo estuviera viendo. Era un poco bruto, pero era un romántico. Notaba los pequeños detalles, las cosas lindas.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando llegué con Alice. Usando el remoto, me metí en el garaje y estacioné, contenta de haber logrado lo que me había propuesto hacer. Solo podía esperar que no hubiera ninguna complicación de aquí en adelante.

"La amante con mala suerte," dijo con cariño cuando entré por la puerta. "¿Quieres algo de chocolate? Podría añadírselo a tu café."

"En realidad, eso sería genial."

Asintió, moviéndose por la cocina. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien." Me recargué en la encimera junto a ella. "Va a desaparecer por un tiempo. Dejar que las cosas se calmen."

A Alice se le escapó un suspiro. "Eso es duro… pero es bueno. Necesitas un respiro de esta locura."

"Lo sé." Froté mi rostro. "De verdad _es_ una locura. Nunca pensé que estaría en esta situación…" Hice un gesto al pensar en la ridiculez que acababa de decir, riéndome. "Sabes a qué me refiero."

"De hecho, lo sé." Revolvió una taza de café con una cuchara larga. "¿Bombones?"

"No gracias." Envolví la taza con mis manos. "Esto sabe bien."

"Entonces, um. No te enojes."

"Oh Dios, Al, ¿qué?" Dejé la taza de nuevo en la encimera, preparándome. Imágenes de una Alice emocional por las hormonas, soltándole a alguien lo que sabía, pasaron rápidamente por mi mente.

"No, no—nada malo. Solo… Jasper quería ayudarte así que comenzó a meterle mano a tu coche—"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡No sabía que iba a hacerlo! Tomé una siesta y cuando me levanté estaba como "Tim, el hombre de las herramientas, Taylor" **(1)** allá afuera—ya sabes cómo es, súper servicial y ahora que estoy embarazada es mucho peor, bueno, generalmente no es algo malo—"

"Alice."

"Sí, en fin, dijo que no había nada malo con tu coche, lo que, obviamente es verdad, y sabes que tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas—"

"Parecido a ti."

"¡Exactamente!" Parecía aliviada. "Exactamente igual a mí, se puede decir que tuve que decirle algo de la verdad."

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Le pregunté, tratando de permanecer calmada. Sinceramente, sabía que podía confiar en Jasper sin importar qué—eso era lo bueno. Lo malo era que entre más personas supieran el secreto, era cada vez menos un secreto.

"Solo le dije que tenías algo que hacer y que Jacob te estaba poniendo de nervios así que cambiaste de coche."

"¡Oh, como si fuera tan normal!" Dije con una risita, un poco histérica. "¿Qué dijo él?"

Me arqueó una ceja. "Sabes que piensa que Jake es el cretino más grande del mundo." Eso era cierto. Nunca se llevaron bien, sobre todo cuando yo salía con Jacob. "Sorprendentemente se puso todo protector, quería saber si estabas en problemas. Le dije que estabas perfectamente bien, y que se trataba más de asunto personal." Me sonrió. "Sabe que hay más detrás pero dejó el tema."

Le di una mirada escéptica, tocando el asa de mi taza.

"Él confía en mí, Bella. En realidad, estaba algo ofendido de que no se lo dijéramos desde un principio."

"Lo sé, y lo siento," le dije, sintiéndome como una tonta egoísta. "No era mi intención dificultarte las cosas con Jasper."

"Está bien. Esto no es exactamente una situación normal. Solo…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Dejémoslo pasar. Solo ten presente que si necesitas ayuda en algo, Jasper está disponible. ¿Está bien?"

Dudaba que Jasper estuviera "disponible" si supiera lo que implicaba, pero apreciaba el sentimiento. "Esperemos que nunca lleguemos a eso."

"No jodas." Salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies. "Ven. ¡Anoche armamos la cuna y quiero que la veas!"

La seguí, sintiéndome más ligera de lo que me había sentido en un tiempo. Mi vida era una locura, mi ex estaba aún más loco y mi actual estaba desaparecido, pero todavía tenía a Alice.

Y al parecer, a Jasper.

000

Tal vez era la calma antes de la tormenta. No estaba segura, pero mi vida se había vuelto totalmente tranquila. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y luego, meses, tomé mis clases, fui al trabajo. Alice, Emmett y yo hicimos una exitosa fiesta sorpresa para Rose. Tenía lunes de margaritas con Rose cuando no estaba trabajando y algunas veces, si me sentía traviesa, incluso cuando lo estaba. Todos ayudamos a decorar la habitación del bebé Whitlock, siguiendo los extraños caprichos de Alice. Lo siguiente en la agenda era el _baby shower_ de Alice.

La escuela. El bar. Compromisos sociales. Era como había sido mi vida antes de que Edward se reinsertara de vuelta en ella.

Esa calma había sido bien recibida una vez más, pero ahora me hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago porque no tenía idea de dónde estaba o qué estaba haciendo, si había completado su "último trabajo" o si había sido atrapado al intentarlo. No había escuchado para nada de él, no había escuchado nada en las noticias o en internet, y aunque esperaba este silencio, dolía un poco más cada día.

Sin embargo, tampoco había visto o escuchado de Jacob. En ocasiones sentía la pérdida de la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos, pero principalmente me sentía aliviada de que me hubiese dejado en paz. Al final se había vuelto apabullante, y no podía siquiera mirarlo sin sentir que estaba siendo deshonesta. Nunca había sido ese tipo de persona, y ahora me pesaba.

La mañana del _baby shower_ de Alice, estaba haciendo varias cosas a la vez: decorando pastelillos mientras trataba de hacer que su enorme bolsa de regalo se viera presentable. Preguntándome si el papel de seda de color era realmente necesario o solo un truco para hacer que personas como yo, que éramos una mierda para envolver regalos, nos sintiéramos mejor, estaba a un segundo de meter todo el maldito paquete cuando el timbre de mi puerta sonó.

Odiaba cuando la gente llegaba sin llamar por teléfono, y solo había un par de personas que hacían de eso una práctica. De modo que no me sorprendió cuando me asomé por la ventana delantera y vi a Jacob de pie al otro lado.

Suspirando, abrí la puerta.

"Hola, Jake."

"Bella." Asintió de forma educada, sus manos detrás de su espalda. "No quiero importunar, pero cambiaste tu número de teléfono y no sabía cómo comunicarme contigo."

Eso era cierto. Había conseguido un nuevo número en un esfuerzo para distanciarme y Edward era el único con el número de mi teléfono desechable. Pueden llamarme paranoica, pero había creído que era una buena idea en el momento. "Sí, lo hice. ¿Qué pasa?"

Sonrió. "¿Has tenido uno de esos días donde todo simplemente encaja? ¿Como si todos los puntos de luz conectaran y lo que habías estado esperando… sucede?"

Nada de esto me hacía sentir muy confiada. Me encogí de hombros y luego asentí. "Quiero decir, sí. Eso siempre es… bueno."

"Bueno es un eufemismo." Tomó una respiración profunda, todavía sonriendo. "Pero mira, primero quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes. Ahora sé que fue injustificado."

"Está bien." Asentí otra vez, pero también lo estaba observando. No confiaba en él. No podía—sobre todo porque sabía que él tampoco confiaba en mí. Siempre había un ángulo con Jake. "¿Por eso estás aquí?"

" _Wow_. ¿No puedo pasar a decir hola a una vieja amiga?" Me preguntó, por fin dejando caer la máscara. Ah, ahí estaba: molestia.

Me moví incómoda. "¿Cómo está Leah?"

Se enderezó. "Ya no estamos saliendo. Ha sido un periodo muy ocupado para mí, y no estaba funcionando. Lo que en realidad me lleva a la razón por la que estoy aquí. Recientemente recibí noticias de Edward Masen."

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, pero como siempre, permanecí impasible. "¿Oh? ¿Algún cambio en el caso?"

"Algo así." Cualquier indicio de una sonrisa desapareció, y se acercó un poco más, sus manos en los bolsillos. "Hubo una transacción en México, cerca de la frontera. Una transacción que salió mal."

Unas palabras que nunca esperaba escuchar.

Sin embargo, aun así, ¿ _México_?

Mis pies estaban pegados al suelo pero por dentro sentía como si hubiese sido arrojada al agua, lanzada de cabeza por la más violenta de las olas.

"Esta noche voy a volar hacia allá para verificarlo, pero…" Suspiró. "Bells, al parecer está muerto."

* * *

 **(1) Personaje de la serie 'Mejorando la Casa' en España 'Un chapuzas en casa"**

* * *

 _ ***Se esconde detrás de la compu* Guarden sus tomates por favor, acuérdense que yo no soy la autora. Entonces, ¿qué creen ustedes? ¿Será cierto lo que dice Jake o es una de sus artimañas para engañar a Bella? ¿Será que nuestro chico malo murió?**_

 _ **Una vez más gracias por compartir sus comentarios y conjeturas conmigo: gaby9387, Gabriela Cullen, shamyx, Ayer Dormi, jemc18, Marie Sellory, Ross, Antonia, Nadia616, Emi Cullen, Ely Cullen M, Roxy Sanchez, Gissy Cullen Swan, mercchu, Maribel, paosierra, PEYCI CULLEN, Manligrez, injoa, freedom2604, Anastacia T. Crawford, EmDreams Hunter, SummerLove20, Laura Katherine, Dess Cullen, lizdayanna, Adriu, suhaylc, Rosy canul, labluegirl94, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Marlecullen, Yolanda Lorenzo, Ericastelo, bellatrix, bbluelilas, Mafer, YessyVL13, Shikara65, alondrixcullen1498, LooreCullen, angelabarmtz, Patty, Bertlin, Paulina, diana, Sully YM, Pili, dushakis, glow0718, Sei, patymdn, Tata XOXO y algunas anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	21. Candelabro

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

"Eso es… algo desafortunado para él, supongo." Mi estómago se revolvió, y tragué compulsivamente, preocupada de pudiera vomitar encima de sus zapatos de piel. "Pero ese es el tipo de cosas que hacía, ¿no es así? Así que…"

Jacob asintió, su mirada fija me recordaba a la de una víbora.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Por qué me dices esto, Jacob?"

"Creí que agradecerías la clausura," me dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Te refieres a una clausura para ti," le dije, maldiciendo el temblor en mi voz. Estaba usando cada pizca de autocontrol que tenía para no derrumbarme… o explotar. "Te pedí que dejaras de venir."

Sus ojos se suavizaron. "Sé que lo hiciste. Y… lo hubiese hecho. Pero esto es importante, y pensé que merecías saberlo."

"Está bien. Bueno, tengo que irme—Alice me está esperando." Asintió algo dudoso y le cerré la puerta en la cara, respirando de forma profunda e ininterrumpida hasta que pasaran las náuseas. Después de un momento escuché sus pasos alejándose, seguidos por el rugido de su Mustang.

La desesperación me desgarraba, y me di la vuelta, resbalándome hacia el suelo. No podía ser cierto. Jacob no me engañaría de esa forma, ¿o sí? No me mentiría—no tan descaradamente. Y no sobre algo tan serio. Pero no estaba segura.

Ya no estaba segura de nada.

El hecho era, que no había escuchado de Edward en nueve semanas. _Nueve_. Podría estar en cualquier parte ahora. Podría estar en Canadá, en alguna parte de los Estados Unidos, o… de hecho, en México. Podría estar muerto. Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, subí mis rodillas y descansé mi frente en ellas. ¿Cómo demonios iba soportar estar hoy en el _baby shower_ de Alice? Mi corazón latía con todas sus fuerzas, y mi estómago dolía. La ansiedad era… épica.

Él me había dicho que tuviera fe. Tener fe.

Tenía fe en él, pero si esto era parte de su plan, era una artimaña sumamente pretenciosa. Mi ira se encendió—hacia Edward por dejarme en la ignorancia, a pesar de su deseo de protegerme. ¿No sabía que esto me estaba matando? El no saber era bastante malo—pero escuchar que había _muerto_.

Pero también estaba cabreada con Jake, por su insensibilidad al decirme. Incluso si las cosas no fueran de la forma en que eran, no tenía derecho a compartir esa información conmigo. Especialmente después de que le pedí que dejara de contactarme. Temblando, me puse de pie y agarré mi teléfono de la mesita de café de camino a la cocina.

Abriendo mi _laptop_ , rápidamente busqué en _google_ la Brigada Preventiva de Narcóticos del departamento de policía de Seattle, el equipo de investigación con el que trabajaba Jacob. Recordé unos años atrás, lo orgulloso y excitado que había estado cuando fue promovido. Había pasado de patrullar las calles a este equipo para trabajos especiales, especializándose en el equipo de investigación de laboratorios clandestinos. Era el equipo que junto con el FBI, habían lanzado la operación encubierta que había resultado en desmantelar varios de los principales laboratorios de metanfetaminas en el estado de Washington. El arresto de Edward Masen fue uno de tantos, y la razón principal por la que Jake recibió la autorización para ayudar en su búsqueda cuando escapó.

Sin embargo, ya estaba harta de la mierda de Jake. Siempre había sido condescendiente y de mano dura, pero había cruzado el límite. En vez de ser un amigo, había usado su posición como oficial para interrogarme y acosarme. Y como oficial, había usado su posición como viejo amigo para tener acceso a mí y trató de usar la culpa para que dijera cosas de las que él no tenía pruebas que yo supiera.

Encontré el número que estaba buscando, y luego… me arriesgué.

"Hola, oficial Ateara," una voz ronca respondió.

"Hola, oficial Ateara. Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Uno de sus oficiales me ha estado acosando, y me gustaría hacer una denuncia."

000

Gracias al Xanax que me quedaba de mi último viaje en avión, estaba más tranquila para cuando llegué al _baby shower_ de Alice. Hice lo mejor que pude para controlarme, sin verme trastornada o tonta, pero al final no importó. Rose y Alice andaban aceleradas, corriendo de un lado a otro como si estuvieran a toda velocidad.

La simple idea me hizo resoplar en mi interior. Y luego me dieron ganas de llorar, que fue el momento en que me disculpe para ir al baño hasta que se me pasaran.

Me eché agua fría en el rostro y salí al pasillo.

"¡Solo amárralo en el candelabro… el otro… Emmett!" Rose estaba diciendo, balanceando una bandeja de pastelillos que yo había traído en una mano mientras hacía gestos con la otra.

"Ve a hacerlo tú," le dije, agarrando los pastelillos y dándole un empujón con mi cadera. "No tiene idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Obviamente," se quejó, apresurándose hacia dónde estaba su esposo intentando amarrar un montón de vibrantes globos. "No los quiero muy simétricos, Em… se ven mejor cuando…"

Su voz se desvaneció cuando dejé a un lado los pastelillos y entré a la sala donde Alice estaba sentada con su abuela y varias mujeres de edad, entreteniéndolas con cuentos extraños de su embarazo.

"¿Estás bien, Bell?" La madre de Alice me preguntó, sin perderse de nada cuando me senté junto a ella. Había crecido con Tia Brandon; probablemente me conocía mejor que mi propia madre.

"Me siento un poco rara. Pero estoy bien." Forcé una sonrisa, aceptando una mimosa de Jasper cuando pasó por ahí. Esperaba que no me noqueara una vez que la mezclara con el Xanax.

"Te ves triste." Bajó el tono de su voz, hablando por la comisura de su boca.

"Triste no." Descasé mi cabeza en su hombro. "Solo cansada."

Entre las noticias de la muerte de Edward… o lo que sea… y luego el reportar a Jacob, tristeza era una de las muchas emociones negativas que me abrumaban.

Antes de venir, el oficial Ateara había sido educado al teléfono, pero me había informado que la mala conducta oficial no era considerada de poca importancia y que si quería presentar una queja formal, entonces había un protocolo específico para ello. Sin embargo, sí me recordó de la cabaña. Y conocía a Jacob personalmente… así que me prometió que hablaría con él. No sabía si estaba tratando de calmarme o si se lo tomó en serio, pero no importaba. El punto era que le dijeran a Jake.

Porque si volvía a poner un pie en mi propiedad, o trataba de intimidarme o molestarme, definitivamente presentaría una queja.

000

Esa noche, acurrucada en la cama, me permití llorar.

Hace mucho que había pasado el efecto del Xanax, y ahora solo estaba cansada. Cansada del _baby shower_ que había sido un infierno teniendo en cuenta las noticas de Jacob—y exhausta como resultado del estrés.

Oré porque Edward me contactara pronto, o algo—lo que sea. Tenía que saber si estaba bien, porque esta no era la dirección que había considerado que tomaran las cosas y me estaba sacando de quicio como nunca.

Sin poder dormir, llevé mi _laptop_ a la cama y busqué a Edward en _google_. Su cartel del FBI todavía se veía igual, sin ninguna mención de muerte o captura.

Nunca me había sentido tan sola. No había nadie con quién poder hablar sobre esto.

¿No lo sabía, cuando me metí con Edward? ¿No sabía que no sería fácil, que habría dificultades y complicaciones como con ningún otro? ¿Qué había estado pensado?

Supongo que no lo había pensado, o lo había estado haciendo con mi corazón. Porque nadie me había tratado de la forma en que Edward lo hizo, me miró igual que él o me amó como él lo hizo. El vínculo que habíamos formado en la cabaña había cobrado vida por si solo y no hubo vuelta atrás.

Ahora tenía que soportar hasta el final, tenía que ver si Edward era tan invisible como había asegurado ser. De cualquier forma, mi vida había llegado a una encrucijada y las cosas nunca serían igual. Tenía decisiones importantes que tomar.

Independientemente de cómo resultaran las cosas, algo quedaba claro para mí: me iría de Seattle—está vez, definitivamente.

Si Edward estaba con vida, haríamos nuestra vida en otro lado.

Y si estaba muerto, no podría soportar quedarme.

000

Por la mañana, antes de salir de la cama, revisé mi computadora.

El cartel del FBI había sido actualizado.

 _FALLECIDO._

Mi corazón se sacudió. Me le quedé mirando, mis ojos recorrieron las brillantes letras rojas una y otra vez, sin poder aceptarlo. Jacob había recibido su verificación, supuse.

Guardé mi _laptop_ y me metí una vez más bajo las mantas. No habría clases hoy.

No habría trabajo.

Nada.

Un día pasó.

Otro.

Salí a rastras de la cama para comer y usar el baño. Para ducharme y abrir las ventanas. Para hacer las respectivas llamadas a mis chicas, asegurándoles que estaba bien además de un poco de gripe.

Mi madre llamó. Dejé que entrara el buzón de voz.

Jake ya debía haber regresado a Seattle, pero por fin había captado la indirecta y se había esfumado. Ya sea por eso, o el oficial Ateara había cumplido su palabra de hablar con él.

Miré fijamente mi teléfono, asegurándome que estuviese cargado, deseando que sonara, pitara, lo que fuera. Pero no lo hizo.

El cuarto día me vestí y fui a mi mercado de frutas y verduras favorito a comprar una botella de vino, pan francés y guarniciones para una ensalada. Estar al aire libre se sentía bien, la brisa purificaba. Exploré todas las islas, mirando todo. Me di cuenta que era mejor que estar en casa, esperando en una prisión autoimpuesta.

Estiré mi mano para agarrar un ramito de albahaca justo cuando alguien más lo hacía. "Oh, lo siento," le dije, levantando la vista. Leah, la hermosa chica que había salido por un corto tiempo con Jake, me miraba, viéndose tan incómoda como yo me sentía. "Quiero decir. Hola, Leah."

"Hola, Bella." Dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"He estado mejor," le dije, agarrando algo de albahaca y haciendo un gesto para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Sí?" Inclinó su cabeza, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "¿Todo está bien?"

Sorprendida, asentí. Me había parecido tan fría las otras veces que nos encontramos. "Sí. Me estoy recuperando. Un resfriado… algo así. Gripe."

No pareció muy convencida, pero asintió.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Le pregunté, haciéndome a un lado para que alguien pasara. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"Sí, así es. Bueno, estoy segura que sabes que rompí con Jake hace tiempo, así que…"

¿Ella lo había dejado? Eso no lo sabía. "Mencionó que las cosas no habían funcionado."

"¿Ah, sí?" Una sonrisa resentida cruzó por su rostro, y se burló. "Interesante."

Hice una mueca, sin deseos de información de su discusión de amantes, pero ella agarró mi codo y me llevó a un lugar más tranquilo antes de continuar. "En este momento Jacob está bajo revisión por un par de discrepancias concerniente a sus métodos."

Un poco sorprendida de que me estuviera diciendo esto, me acerqué. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No puedo darte los detalles sobre lo demás… pero…" Agachándose, dejó su canasta en el suelo. "Te diré esto: cuando estábamos juntos desparecía mucho por las noches. Incluso las noches que tenía libres," me dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos. "Comencé a preguntarme si me estaba engañando. He estado antes en esa situación, y los indicios eran los mismos. Así que una noche lo seguí."

La miré con la boca abierta. Leah también trabajaba en la policía, por lo que no era muy difícil de imaginar, pero seguía siendo una locura.

"Y adivina a dónde fue."

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, porque tenía el presentimiento que sabía lo que iba a decir. "¿Dónde?"

"A tu casa. Estaba vigilando desde el otro lado de la calle."

"¿Estás segura que era mi casa?" Le dije en un jadeo.

Asintió. "La recuerdo de otra ocasión en que él pasó a dejarte algo."

Exhalé, dejando mi canasta en el suelo junto a la suya. Una cosa era tener un mal presentimiento sobre alguien, pero algo muy distinto el que te confirmaran esas sospechas. "No puedo creerlo."

"Volví a su casa, empaqué mi mierda, y lo llamé. Le dije que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que si no era honesto lo iba a dejar y a denunciarlo." Frunció el ceño. "Vino a casa y me contó sobre ese caso en el que estaba trabajando… como si no hubiera visto las fotos en su oficina. No me dijo que tenía que ver contigo, solo que le preocupaba que este tipo pudiera meterse contigo. O algo así. No lo sé."

"¿Y eso fue todo?"

"Básicamente. Me pareció muy extraño así que terminé por dejarlo de todos modos, aun cuando dejó de hacer lo que había estado haciendo."

"¿Cómo sabes que dejó de hacerlo?"

"Porque no mucho tiempo después alguien presentó una queja contra él y uno de sus compañeros—nada relacionado contigo—por lo que hubo todo tipo de investigaciones. No podía permitirse hacer cosas turbias."

Esperaba que tuviera razón, pero tal vez ya no importaba. Aun así, comprendí que llamar a Ateara pudo haber sido lo mejor que haya hecho.

"Está bien. Escucha. El otro día vino a mi casa a hablarme de ese caso—"

"¿El caso de Edward Masen?"

"Sí."

"Vaya. No sabía que seguía asignado."

"Pero… me dijo que iba a México a verificar la muerte de Masen," le solté, sin darle ya importancia. "¿Cómo podría tener ese tipo de… no lo sé—libertad?"

Leah parecía desconcertada. "No lo sé. ¿Tal vez… fue absuelto de lo demás? No hemos hablado en un tiempo pero es un tipo bastante convincente; puede que haya expuesto sus razones para participar ya que fue uno de los oficiales que hicieron el arresto desde el principio. Puedo investigar si quieres."

"No, todavía no. Yo… te avisaré."

"Está bien." Leah asintió, revisando su teléfono. "En fin, tengo que irme. La cena. Un novio nuevo, gracias a Dios."

"Oh." Toqué su brazo. "Gracias, Leah. Por decirme."

Me sonrió con tristeza y agarró su canasta, alejándose.

Algo perpleja, pagué por mis cosas y me fui a casa.

000

Me sentía como un fantasma.

Me paseaba por la casa, encendiendo la televisión para que me hiciera compañía mientras preparaba la cena.

A media botella de vino, mi teléfono pitó. Mi estómago dio una voltereta, incluso a través de la ofuscación que había causado el alcohol. Lo alcancé, abriéndolo…

No reconocía el número. Pero de todos modos entendí el mensaje.

 _Leña_.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué creen que signifique ese mensaje? Ya lo veremos en el próximo capi. Pobre Bella, por la culpa de Jake no pudo disfrutar del baby shower de Alice y tuvo unos días horribles, pero al menos ahora tiene algo de esperanza. ¿Y qué les pareció ese encuentro con Leah? ¿Será cierto todo lo que le contó a Bella?**_

 _ **Gracias por alegrar mi día con sus reviews: lizdayanna, Marlecullen, Antonia, Ely Cullen M, JulieDeSousaRK, Emi Cullen, Grabiela Cullen, somasosa, maribel, angelabarmtz, Lady Grigori, Wawis Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, Pili, PEYCI CULLEN, suhaylc, Arlette Cullen Swan, Anastacia T. Crawford, Paty Limon, SummerLove20, glow0718, YessyVL13, Valeska Cullen, Sully YM, Andrea Peralta, Paulina, muse3841, Manligrez, Shikara65, freedom2604, albaayass, Dess Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Gissy Cullen Swan, gaby9387, LOQUIBELL, Yoliki, DenniChavez, lagie, Ericastelo, labluegirl94, Adriu, patymdn, alondrixcullen1498, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Rosy canul, SkyC, rjnavajas, Bertlin, , tulgarita, bbluelilas, Lili Cullen-Swan, Mafer, injoa, dushakis, EmmaBe y algunas anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	22. Dedicar

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Me quedé mirando esas palabras hasta que la pantalla se oscureció.

Edward. Estaba vivo. Esto era lo único entre nosotros que nadie más sabía, y él sabía que yo entendería. El alivio me invadió. Escribí en respuesta _entendido_ —queriendo que lo supiera.

Podía hacer esto. Lo había _logrado_. Ahora, tenía que esperar más—pero podía soportar la espera.

¿No lo había hecho ya?

Había tantas preguntas por las que ansiaba respuesta: ¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Por qué Jake creyó que estaba muerto? ¿ _Todo_ había sido parte del plan? Me reí de mí misma—por supuesto que lo era. Entonces, ¿cómo había fingido su muerte? Jake era meticuloso, y para que el FBI, en efecto, actualizara su sitio de esa forma significaba que estaban seguros de su verificación y evaluación de la situación.

Así que, ¿cómo?

Esperaba que Edward dijera más, pero entendí cuando decidió no hacerlo. Todavía no estábamos fuera de peligro con Jacob viviendo cerca, y ahora teníamos que proceder con precaución. La idea de quedarme en Seattle hasta el verano ya no era tan agradable, y especialmente ahora deseaba poder irme más pronto, pero tenía que esperar.

Las clases terminaban aproximadamente en un mes. Daría mi notificación de dos semanas en el trabajo, completaría este año de escuela, e iba a dedicar el resto de mi tiempo a mis amigos.

Y luego seguiría mi vida—en Italia.

000

Alice no estaba devastada cuando le dije que me mudaría, pero si estaba bastante decepcionada. "¿Otra vez? Pero acabas de regresar."

"Lo sé, pero siempre he querido ir y hay programas geniales para el verano en Roma."

"¿Qué hay con el bebé?"

"Volveré para conocerlo," le prometí, apretando su mano. "Es solo que… creo que esto es lo correcto. Necesito un tiempo lejos de aquí y esta parece ser una buena forma de empezar de nuevo."

"Aunque, al otro extremo del mundo." Hizo un puchero. "Oh, Bella."

"Oye. Tú tienes a Jasper y este pequeño en camino." Le recordé con gentileza. "Es el momento de que yo también encuentre mi felicidad."

Asintió, viéndose un poco desanimada. "Tienes toda la razón. Es el momento."

La puse al tanto de lo que Jacob me había contado el día del _baby shower_. Su reacción inicial fue de sorpresa porque me había visto muy relajada todo el día, seguida de indignación hacia Jacob y tristeza por mí. Decidí no revelarle el reciente mensaje de Edward y que sabía que en realidad estaba con vida, sin necesidad de complicaciones. Si Edward estaba muerto—oficialmente y registrado—no quería comprometer eso.

Tal vez algún día le contaría. Pero ahora no. Ella tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar.

Invité a cenar a Rose y Emmett para contarles. Me dieron su apoyo, en especial Rose—que estaba a favor de las nuevas experiencias y superarse a uno mismo. "La vida es corta, Bella. ¿Por qué no disfrutarla? Tal vez podamos visitarte en nuestro primer aniversario."

Brindamos, y luego sonrió, tomando mi mano. "Aunque te extrañaré con locura. Envía muchas postales."

"Todavía no me voy," le dije riéndome.

"¡Lo sé! Pero solo… tenlo presente. Déjanos vivirlo a través de ti."

Era gracioso cómo eran las cosas, pensé. Estaba cumpliendo un sueño viajando al fin a un lugar que por años había querido conocer, y estaba emocionada por ello. Pero otra parte de mí anhelaba lo que ella y Em tenían, lo que Alice y Jasper tenían. No necesitaba un cuento de hadas perfecto y el épico felices para siempre—solo quería amar y ser amada. Encontrar mi otra mitad. Quería… bueno… un cómplice.

Sin doble sentido.

000

Una semana después, mientras estaba en el trabajo, recibí una llamada de Leah. Se disculpó por llamarme—no le pregunté cómo había conseguido mi número—y mencionó que Jake había sido puesto en licencia administrativa temporal. Había escuchado por el radio pasillo **(1)** del trabajo que había estado bajo investigación por bastante tiempo, que estaría ausente por lo menos unas tres semanas.

Aparentemente, también estaba fuera de la ciudad, visitando a su familia en la costa.

Le di las gracias a Leah por llamar, agradecida de que al parecer tenía en ella a una aliada. Como ha sido habitual últimamente, me dio tristeza el que Jake hubiese comprometido su trabajo y reputación al permitir que su gigantesco ego y tendencias obsesivas se interpusieran. Era tan bueno en lo que hacía, pero tal vez era demasiado bueno. Tal vez pensó que estaba por encima de la ley, y seguir ese camino tarde o temprano le traería consecuencias.

En todo caso, me alegraba que no estuviera. Escuchar que se había ido de Seattle me concedía una gran cantidad de alivio, dejando aún más claro que mi decisión de irme en unas cuantas semanas era buena.

Maggie me saludó cuando llegué, haciendo un gesto hacia su oficina. "Llegó un paquete para ti, cariño."

"¿Un paquete?" Caminé con cautela hacia la ocupada oficina en la parte de atrás, preguntándome por qué me habían enviado algo aquí. Un miedo escalofriante recorrió mi cuerpo, y por un segundo me preocupó que Jacob continuara con su extraña actitud desde lejos.

Pero al abrirlo, me di cuenta que era totalmente lo contrario.

Dentro había una llave y un folleto de una cabaña rentada en las Islas de San Juan—Isla Lopez, específicamente. Miré por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme que Maggie no estuviera cerca, luego abrí el folleto. Había una nota de color amarillo dentro simplemente diciendo, _encuéntrame cuando puedas_.

Llena de mariposas, metí todo de vuelta en el sobre y lo puse en mi bolso. Solo me quedaba unos días de clases y trabajo; no había planeado irme tan abruptamente.

Pero tal vez podría irme por un día o dos—como siempre lo había hecho para ver a Edward. Rebusqué en mi bolsa en busca de mi teléfono desechable y le envié un mensaje en respuesta.

 _Mñna._

000

Sintiéndome como una desagradecida al dejar a Maggie con poco personal en el bar—al menos, le llamé—y optando por faltar a clases—de nuevo—me fui a la Isla de Lopez temprano por la mañana. No pude contenerme de revisar mi espejo retrovisor de forma compulsiva. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, casi deseando tener más Xanax.

Pero entre más me alejaba de Seattle, más se transformaba mi ansiedad en anticipación. Tal vez ahora podría respirar fácilmente—tenía que recordarme que aunque todavía eran necesaria la precaución, nuestras circunstancias habían cambiado. Edward ya no era buscado porque las autoridades lo habían dado por muerto y continuaron con algo más. Habían puesto a Jake en su lugar y ni siquiera estaba cerca en este momento. Era el momento _perfecto_ de encontrarme con Edward; solo tenía que confiar y aceptar que se avecinaban cosas buenas para nosotros a pesar de lo imposible que había sido siempre nuestra situación.

Pese a que no se acercaba ni un poco a lo aislada que estaba nuestra cabaña en el bosque, la cabaña rentada de la que Edward me había dado indicaciones para llegar todavía estaba bastante privada. Era la única casa cerca, ubicada justo frente al agua con un muelle. Sospechaba que las puestas de sol aquí eran impresionantes, y estaba ansiosa por ver la de esta noche con él.

La puerta se abrió cuando me detuve—y ahí estaba Edward, con una camisa de franela azul y _jeans_ oscuros, su cabello más corto de lo que se lo había visto. Tenía un gran vendaje en una de sus manos, pero una aún más grande sonrisa en ese precioso rostro. Consumida por la alegría y un intenso alivio, estacioné el coche y salí corriendo, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta por el momento. Me encontró en las escaleras, sonriendo cuando me lancé a sus brazos.

"Me diste un gran susto," grité, abrazándolo.

Frotó mi espalda. "Lo sé. Y lo siento."

Miré hacia arriba, parándome de puntillas para poder besarlo. Hubo momentos sombríos en los que no estaba segura de que alguna vez podría hacer esto de nuevo, y ahora necesitaba disfrutar del simple deleite de hacerlo.

James apareció por detrás, dándome por primera vez una sonrisa genuina. "Muy bien, muy bien. Ya me voy. Bella." Asintió, saludándome con un sombrero imaginario. "Hermano."

"Sí. Mantente cerca."

"Lo haré."

"Adiós," le dije, para nada apenada de verlo irse. Me caía bien, pero todo lo que quería era estar con Edward—mirarlo, escuchar su historia y deleitarme en el hecho de que estaba con vida y aquí conmigo. Sentía como si tuviera nueve vidas, y también nuestra relación.

"Ven, vamos por tus cosas," me apresuró, empujándome una vez más hacia afuera.

Miré su mano con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué te pasó?"

Su sonrisa desapareció, y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza. "Te lo diré más tarde. Vamos solo a… disfrutar de esto."

Asintiendo, nuevamente bajé corriendo las escaleras hacia el coche. Edward me siguió de cerca, agarrando mi bolso de viaje del asiento trasero. Además de mi bolso, era la única cosa que había traído, y después de ver como manejaba su mano herida agradecía haberla tomado yo, pero él insistió.

"Encontraste un buen lugar," le dije, respirando el aire fresco y salado del mar. Árboles altos rodeaban la propiedad, y al frente, el agua brillaba al mismo tiempo que los reflejos de las nubes se deslizaban sobre ella. "El clima también es perfecto, sin frío para variar."

"Perfecto para los vestidos." Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me condujo de vuelta adentro. "No tienes idea de lo bueno que es verte, nena. Han sido unos meses muy largos."

"No me digas." Era algo en qué pensar.

Dejó mi bolsa sobre el sofá y continuó caminando hacia la cocina. "¿Tienes hambre? James y yo preparamos enchiladas."

"Estás bromeando."

"Nop." Sonriendo con suficiencia, señaló una cacerola en la estufa.

"No he comido en todo el día." Mordiendo mi labio, me subí de un salto a la encimera y lo vi moverse por la cocina como si hubiese estado ahí toda la vida. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí?"

"Una semana o algo así."

"¿Y hasta ahora me contactaste?" Le pregunté, haciendo un gesto.

"Tenía que asegurarme que no había peligro, Bella. Ese cerdo no es el único que sabe cómo vigilar."

Me estremecí. "Sí, se fue por un tiempo. Con su familia."

"Y tú estás aquí. Conmigo." Levantó una botella de cerveza, preguntando.

"Por favor." Asentí, tomándola. "Tengo el presentimiento que voy a necesitarla con lo que sea que vayas a contarme."

000

"Jake dijo que un negocio de drogas salió mal en México…" Sacudí mi cabeza, frotando mi rostro con mi mano. "Fue horrible. No sabía qué pensar. Porque, quiero decir, nunca fuiste a México, ¿verdad?"

"No, sí estuve ahí. Mi papá y James también." Edward se limpió la boca con una servilleta. "Tenemos… conexiones ahí."

"Por supuesto que las tienen," dije inexpresiva.

"Algunos de ellos le deben muchísimo a mi padre. Algunos otros…" Hizo una pausa para darle énfasis, inclinando su cabeza. "Son como tu amigo Jake, putos policías deshonestos."

"Deshonesto y loco," le dije, desviando la mirada.

"En fin," dijo Edward. "Como sabes, mi cabeza tenía precio. Huir a México no era lo más original que alguien como yo podría hacer, de modo que los federales de allá están acostumbrados a lidiar con nuestro gobierno para entregar fugitivos. Para hacer la historia más corta, uno de los… socios… mexicanos de mi papá tiene poder sobre algunos tipos en el sistema. Si necesita que planten drogas, hace una llamada. Si necesita fingir una muerte… hace una llamada." Comenzó a quitarse el vendaje de su mano. "No fue barato… o fácil… pero lo hicimos."

Jadeé, cubriendo mi boca, cuando vi su mano. Le faltaba el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda. "¿Qué te hicieron?" Susurré, horrorizada. Lentamente extendí mi mano hacia la suya y me permitió tomarla, aunque tuve cuidado de no tocar.

"Nada que no quisiera que hicieran. Mi "cuerpo" fue quemado hasta quedar irreconocible. Los traficantes cortaron mi dedo y lo enviaron a los federales, demandando el dinero de la recompensa, y cuando no lo recibieron lo bastante rápido, me mataron junto con otros pendejos de los Estados Unidos." Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. "Esa fue la historia, de todos modos. Cuando los federales de los Estados Unidos fueron a verificar mi muerte, fue todo lo que recibieron—pero era todo lo que necesitaban. Huellas, ADN. El reporte oficial—que fue, por supuesto, fabricado—pero junto con la 'evidencia', más que suficiente para cerrar mi caso. Mi papá regresó a los Estados Unidos poco después, pero James y yo nos ocultamos en México por un tiempo."

Me le quedé mirando, conmocionada. Tal vez no debería estarlo. Obviamente él había vivido un estilo de vida muy diferente al que yo estaba acostumbrada, donde las cosas sucedían, rápidamente. No podía imaginar el mutilarme para escapar de una captura, pero por otro lado—en realidad nunca había hecho algo ilegal. No como Edward. Nuestros mundos eran polos opuestos. Se habían unido ese día en la cabaña, un año y medio antes. Nos habíamos cambiado el uno al otro, y continuaríamos cambiando hasta que lo que seamos juntos no se parezca en nada a lo que alguna vez fuimos como individuos.

"Bella."

Levanté la vista, con cuidado de no tocar su herida. Hasta dónde había llegado no solo para salir del juego, sino para estar conmigo, me dejó pasmada.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Agaché mi cabeza, sonriendo. "Sí. Es solo que es mucho que asimilar. Estoy ansiosa por tener una vida normal contigo, Edward. Despertar e ir a dormir… sin prisa o tener que dejar al otro… sin tener que pensar en nada."

"Entonces, hagámoslo."

"Hay algo que quiero mostrarte," le dije, alcanzando mi bolso. "Algo de lo que hablamos… joder…" Sin encontrar lo que necesitaba, puse mi bolso en mi regazo y comencé a buscar a fondo.

"¿Qué necesitas?"

"Mi _laptop_ … probablemente está en la cajuela."

"Dame las llaves; yo voy por ella."

"No, espera. Yo voy."

"Bella—"

Agarrando las llaves de la mesa, me levanté de un salto. "Espérame aquí."

Estuvimos charlando por un buen rato, y el sol, que había estado a lo alto cuando llegué, había empezado a ocultarse. Y justo como lo había imaginado, los colores que proyectaba en el cielo y el agua resplandecían hermosa y vívidamente.

Despertando de mi ensueño, abrí la cajuela del coche. En efecto, mi _laptop_ estaba ahí, donde la había dejado minutos antes de salir esta mañana. Había cosas que quería mostrarle a Edward, lugares lejanos que quería que considerara conmigo.

Un fuerte crujido, como el de alguien pisando una rama, llamó mi atención, y me detuve, mirando hacia atrás a los árboles.

Todo se detuvo entonces.

Jacob estaba justo frente a un grupo de árboles cercano, mirándome. "No puedo decir que no lo presentía pero mierda, Bells. Verlo en persona… es algo repugnante de ver. De verdad estás aquí con ese hijo de puta. Realmente lo estás." Se rio con incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Grité. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, violentamente, haciendo que mis manos temblaran y voz sonara débil.

"¿Lo follaste, Bells? ¿Dejaste que te tocara?" Me preguntó, de repente serio. En realidad, parecía que podría llorar. "No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, ¿verdad? ¡Ya ni siquiera sé quién eres tú!"

"Te podría decir lo mismo," le dije, ahora verdaderamente aterrorizada. Jake se veía, y se escuchaba como si finalmente se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo nos había encontrado? La realización de que seguramente nunca había dejado de vigilarme, de que me hubiese seguido hoy, me golpeó con una claridad alarmante.

"Está acabado. Él está acabado, y tú estás acabada. Vas a ir a casa, de una forma o de otra," gruñó, acercándose a mí. Había un arma en su mano.

Me alejé a trompicones, dejando caer la _laptop_ , y me agarró por el cabello, tirando de él para detenerme. Grité, golpeándolo en las bolas con todo lo que tenía. Dio un alarido de dolor, lanzándome un golpe pero también aflojando su agarre solo lo suficiente para que pudiera escapar. Corrí hacia la cabaña segundos antes de que se escuchara un disparo, y luego otro.

Cayendo de rodillas, miré hacia arriba. Edward estaba en la entrada, con lo que parecía ser una escopeta. Me levanté y corrí hacia él, sin mirar hacia atrás hasta que estuve en sus brazos.

"Nena," me susurró. "Tengo que llamar a James. Entra. Ve."

* * *

 **(1) Radio Pasillo—Los rumores entre los empleados.**

* * *

 _ **¡Tranquilas, tranquilas! Ya sé que me van a decir, recuerden que yo no lo dejé aquí, pero…. Si quieren pronto el siguiente capi, ya saben que pueden hacer ;) Ahora, ¿qué creen que haya pasado con Jacob? ¿Será que nunca puedan estar juntos? Díganme que les pareció el capi.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Andrea Peralta, verdejade469, SummerLove20, Valeria, Paulina, , Tsuruga Lia1412, somasosa, EmDreams Hunter, pili, maribel, bellatrix, Nadia616, labluegirl94, Lunita Black27, alondrixcullen1498, , gaby9387, Marlecullen, freedom2604, Emi cullen, angelabarmtz, Shikara65, Manligrez, Rosy canul, Bertlin, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Yolanda Lorenzo, tulgarita, paosierra, YessyVL13, Sully YM, suhaylc, Tata XOXO, PEYCI CULLEN, Alejandra, Pam Malfoy Black, Lili Cullen-Swan, injoa, Ely Cullen M, lizdayanna, LeidaJim, Roxy Sanchez, Mafer, Marie Sellory, glow0718, patymdn, Ericastelo, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el otro capi, ¿cuándo? Ustedes lo deciden :)**_


	23. Enrejado

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Aterrorizada, dejé que Edward me diera vuelta y me empujara suavemente—pero con firmeza—dentro de la cabaña. Cerró la puerta, y escuché que estaba al teléfono, hablando bruscamente con quien solo podía asumir era James.

Dos veces ya. Dos veces me había salvado la vida.

Recargándome contra la puerta, tomé respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmarme pero era casi imposible. No podía dejar de temblar, no podía dejar de ver lo que acababa de presenciar. Mi mente daba vueltas. Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas preguntas. No podía… no podía…

Un sollozo se liberó. Vi a Jacob en mis recuerdos, la forma en que alguna vez me había mirado en comparación a como me había mirado hoy. ¿Él tenía razón? ¿Cambié tan irrevocablemente que había perdido todo sentido de lo correcto y lo incorrecto?

Pero entonces sentí el ardor en mi cuero cabelludo, donde jaló de mi cabello, vi los inicios de moretones manchando mis brazos—¿Me había agarrado? Supongo que lo hizo—recordé cómo me había sentido cuando Leah confirmó que Jake, de hecho, me había estado vigilando. Acechando. ¿Tenía intenciones de dispararme hoy? ¿O solo a Edward? ¿Cuál era su plan?

¿Y Jacob en verdad estaba ausente en su trabajo? ¿Estaba Leah también en esto, me había lanzado un anzuelo para que viniera aquí? La idea era insoportable. O quizás Jake la había engañado, dándole información… o tal vez todo fue una coincidencia. No era como si él fuera clarividente, u omnisciente, pero sabía que estaría aquí hoy, ¿no es así? Sabía cosas sobre mí que no debía, y tenía que creer que era porque su invasión a mi privacidad había cruzado la línea de lo profesional a lo personal.

Me asomé por la ventana, viendo a Edward en la entrada. Estaba junto al cuerpo de Jacob, paseándose de un lado al otro, todavía al teléfono.

¿Alguien había escuchado los disparos? Sonaron como cañones para mí; los pájaros habían explotado de los árboles en pánico.

James llegó. Lo vi mirar hacia la casa, a mí, antes de ponerse de cuclillas. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de Jacob antes de arrojar una sábana o a una toalla o algo sobre el cuerpo.

Ya no podía mirar. Jacob había sido muchas cosas, pero, ¿merecía morir así? Solo había estado haciendo su trabajo, ¿no es así?

Pero luego Edward miró hacia la ventana, y nuestros ojos se encontraron, y lo comprendí: estaba en esto ahora. Siempre lo he estado. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que él estaba en la cabaña y decidí no llamar a la policía, me involucré. No había excusa para mi comportamiento, para mis decisiones. Era el momento de admitirlo, porque lo sabía. Lo sabía y traté de alejar a Jacob pero él se rehusó. Los dos habíamos empujado los límites hasta que ninguno de los dos hicimos lo correcto. Los límites estaban fijos.

Y sabía de qué lado estaba.

000

Edward y James entraron unos cuarenta minutos después. Me incorporé en mi lugar en el sofá, cubierta con una manta.

James puso mi _laptop_ sobre la mesita de café. "Está golpeada, pero todavía funciona."

"Gracias," susurré, mirándolo.

Exhaló bruscamente, mirando a Edward. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que, haz lo que tienes que hacer."

Edward asintió, pasando una mano por su cabello recién cortado. Siguió a James a la puerta, cerrándola con seguro una vez que nos quedamos solos. Me enderecé a medida que se acercaba y se sentó frente a mí.

"¿Dónde está Jake?"

"En este momento, en el fondo del mar."

Me estremecí, obviamente con sentimientos encontrados respecto a esto. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, y una parte de mí lamentaba la pérdida del amigo que alguna vez tuve, el chico que Jacob solía ser.

O tal vez siempre había estado enfermo, y había hecho un buen trabajo al ocultarlo con el tiempo. No lo sabía, y ahora nunca lo sabré.

"¿Cómo?"

"James se llevó el bote. Está, uh, incluido con la cabaña. En caso que la gente quiera ir a pescar."

"Me siento enferma."

"Deberías. Esta mierda es enfermiza"

"¿Cómo… ¿A dónde fue James?"

"A encontrarse con un amigo que se especializa en limpiar. Tiene que desechar el teléfono… el coche de Jake. Crear una historia."

"¿Has hecho esto antes?"

Me miró de soslayo. "No. Esa es la razón por la que necesitamos ayuda."

"¿Pero sabías que esto podría pasar?"

Apretando mi rodilla, asintió. "Eventualmente."

Limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro, me derrumbé, ocultando mi rostro con mis manos. "Soy mala, Edward. Yo—Yo ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo pero te elijo. No quería que muriera, pero te elijo."

"Todos tenemos algo de maldad. Yo, tú, él. Mi hermano. Todo el mundo. La gente actúa como si lo supiera todo, como si tuvieran corazones de oro, pero son pendejadas. ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si no le hubiera disparado, Bella?"

"No sé."

"No estaba aquí para hacer un arresto, créeme."

"¿Lo sabías?" Le pregunté, pasando saliva al mirarlo. "¿Qué vendría?"

"Lo sospeché."

"James." Asentí, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. "Le dijiste que se mantuviera cerca. Y estabas armado."

"Siempre estoy armado," me dijo en voz baja.

"¿Me usaste?" Le pregunté. "¿Cómo anzuelo?"

"No." Sacudió su cabeza. "No lo hice. Quería estar equivocado. Quería pensar que esto," levantó su mano con cuatro dedos, "no fue para nada. Pero conozco ese tipo de hombres, Bella. Son perseverantes, determinados. Esto no terminaría hasta que uno de nosotros muriera-"

"Pero tú lo estabas… _estás_ muerto."

"Sí, pero él es…" Edward suspiró, frotando su rostro con su mano. "Inteligente. Intuitivo. Y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme, que estaba obsesionado contigo. Tenía la costumbre de vigilarte, nena. Todo lo que hacías. Todos aquellos con los que pasabas tiempo. Él lo sabía. Era bueno en su trabajo porque constantemente empujaba los límites. No tenía ningún problema con ensuciarse las manos por un bien mayor." Sonrió sin humor. "Sé todo sobre eso."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque sí. Él es un estereotipo, Bella. Un cliché. Tipos como él manipulan las cosas, rompen las reglas, plantan mierda para conseguir su caso."

"¿Te lo hizo a ti?"

"No, ya era bastante culpable. Pero hubo otros tontos…" Sacudió su cabeza. "Sabes que conozco a este tipo desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad? Fue uno de los tipos que derribaron mi puerta."

Asentí.

"James encontró un rastreador en tu coche, ¿sabes?"

Mi alma cayó a mis pies. Me sentí como una idiota. "Así fue como me encontró, ¿no es así? Como nos encontró."

"Puede que nos haya encontrado de todos modos. Ese cabrón tenía dos objetivos: tú, y yo. Probablemente tuvo un colapso nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos juntos."

Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Miré la mano de Edward. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Se puso de pie, cruzando para sentarse a mi lado. "¿Qué me querías mostrar antes?"

Mi entusiasmo de antes ya se había desvanecido, se había echado a perder el momento. Pero tenía que saber mi plan. Abrí mi computadora y me puse en línea, navegando al sitio que quería mostrarle. Viñedos cubiertos por enrejados de madera, coloridas casitas rodeando las costas y salpicando la campiña—era un sueño idílico, y uno que estaba ansiosa por vivir. Solo había una cosa que lo haría mucho mejor, una cosa que lo haría completo.

"Al fin voy a ir." Miré a Edward, estudiando su rostro mientras miraba las fotos. "De hecho, me mudaré en un par de semanas. Ahí."

"Rio-mag-giore," pronunció despacio, asintiendo al ver las fotos de Cinque Terre. "Te imagino allí, con ese pequeño vestido."

Rodé mis ojos, pero me dio una sonrisa.

"Me refiero a que, allí es dónde deberías estar."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

Poniéndose serio una vez más, me permitió tomar su mano. "¿Qué conmigo?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Esta vez voy a desaparecer de verdad." Pasó su mano delicadamente por mi rostro, acercándome para un beso. "Es la única forma."

* * *

 _ **Bueno, tal vez sigan con dudas pero al menos ya saben que Jacob está fuera de la ecuación. Está nadando con los peces :P Gracias por su respuesta, como siempre disfruto de leer sus reviews: somasosa, injoa, EmDreams Hunter, Ely Cullen M, pili, Alejandra Navas, SummerLove20, Bertlin, dushakis, PEYCI CULLEN, AriiPattinson, YessyVL13, Manligrez, CarolinaYDM, labluegirl94, Anastacia T. Crawford, Paulina, Nadia616, Ericastelo, LOQUIBELL, verdejade469, Valeska Cullen, Lili Cullen-Swan, Mary de Cullen, , Ine L.B, Gabriela Cullen, alondrixcullen1498, Maribel, Marlecullen, SkyC, Shikara65, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, bbluelilas, Angel twilighter, jgav28, tulgarita, gaby9387, Pam Malfoy Black, freedom2604, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, maries24, Rosy canul, patymdn, , Antonia, Yolanda Lorenzo, m.c, Andrea Peralta, ETERNOAMANECER, Sully YM, Mafer, DenniChavez, Jazmin Li, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Alguien preguntó que cuántos capítulos quedaban y la respuesta es dos más y terminamos otra historia que espero hayan disfrutado. Otras preguntó que si tenía más traducciones y la respuesta es sí, la que tengo planeada iniciar al terminar esta es una de la misma autora de Rental Exchange, FoxxyJ.**_ _ **La historia se llama 'Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams'. Estén pendientes cuando suba el primer capítulo :)**_


	24. Calabaza de Halloween

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

El clima se había refrescado un poco, pero está soleado como siempre. Me detuve en los acantilados, mirando hacia al mar azul parecido a una gema, sin poder evitar tomar otra foto. No pude contenerme; cada día aquí era como un sueño.

Los primeros dos meses fueron gratificantes pero difíciles. Sin embargo, una vez que me acostumbré a estar sola de nuevo, me entregué a la belleza que me rodeaba todos los días. Era difícil estar constantemente triste cuando había niños riendo, _croissants_ de chocolate recién hechos y vino… y nuevas aventuras que vivir—todos los días. Me desenvolví como turista, pero cuando dejé de serlo y los locales me conocían como la Chica Americana, y luego como Bella—les encantaba mi nombre italiano—me desenvolví como si perteneciera a Riomaggiore. Porque realmente pertenecía aquí.

Gracias a mi amistad con Demetri, el dueño de un bar local que me encantaba frecuentar por su _grappa_ **(1)** , rápidamente fui introducida al mundo del vino—no a servirlo, sino hacerlo. Inicié mi educación con la _Cooperative Agricoltura di Cinque Terre_ , como algo parecido a una aprendiz aprendiendo cómo hacer vinos locales. Fue verdaderamente increíble, y pese a que temía que lo pequeño de Romaggiore así como el aislamiento de la región de Cinque Terre haría que me sintiera claustrofóbica, no fue así. Solo me sentí, muy, pero muy segura. E inspirada.

Mantuve contacto con Alice y Rose, principalmente a través de correos electrónicos y _FaceTime_ , decidiendo rehuir por un tiempo las redes sociales. No me estaba ocultando para nada, pero en realidad tampoco quería que el mundo se enterara de mis asuntos. En Seattle, hubo una búsqueda por Jacob Black, que había desaparecido en algún momento durante la primera semana de junio. Su coche había sido encontrado en un estacionamiento cerca de Tacoma, sin signos iniciales de algo sucio. Dejé de seguir el caso después de eso, permitiéndome desconectarme.

Tenía que hacerlo, para sanar. Para seguir adelante.

Y como sea, prefería centrarme en los aspectos felices de mi vida, como el primer _Halloween_ del bebé Whitlock— _Pinté las lámparas de Halloween con spray dorado y plateado, Bella. Con mucha más clase, ¿verdad?_ —y el exuberante patio trasero de Rose, que incluso en otoño, se parecía a los Jardines Botánicos. Ella y Em habían comprado un perro— _Dios, Bella, tengo suficiente de bebés con la cría de Alice. En serio_ —y estaban renovando su terraza trasera. La vida seguía, sin esperar a nadie.

" _Mi scusi per favore_ ," tartamudeó una mujer, con voz americana detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta expectante, sonriendo. "Hablo español."

"¡Oh! Oh, gracias a Dios," me dijo, dándome su cámara. "¿Podrías por favor tomarnos una foto?"

"Claro." Asentí, aceptando la cámara y tomando varias fotos de la rubia y su esposo—continuaron hablando de su luna de miel—mientras reían y posaban.

"Muchas gracias," me dijo con cariño después de un rato, viendo las imágenes digitales. "¿Estás también de vacaciones?"

"No, vivo aquí," le dije. Sintiendo algo extraño en mi estómago, como siempre sucedía cuando aceptaba ese simple hecho.

Sus ojos se le salían. " _Wow_. Tienes mucha suerte. Mataría por vivir aquí."

Su esposo sonrió con indulgencia, agarrando su mano. "Será mejor que nos vayamos… tenemos una reservación para cenar…"

"Oh, sí." Me miró otra vez, sonriendo con timidez. "Gracias de nuevo."

"No hay problema."

Su esposo me agradeció, y luego volvieron a tomar el paseo de pedregoso. Me quedé un poco más de tiempo, viendo el sol alcanzar su plenitud y llenar el cielo de color. Me recordó otras puestas de sol, otros tiempos. Tiempos tan buenos como malos.

Por encima de todo, estaba agradecida.

000

 _Nonna_ Renata, la mujer mayor que era mi casera y que se autoproclamó guardiana de mi alegría, me hizo señas cuando cruzaba nuestro patio. Cargada con pan recién hecho y las dos botellas de vino que acababa de adquirir, estaba por preguntarle si podía dejar mis cosas y volver enseguida cuando me gritó, " _Signora_ Cullen, ah, creo que su esposo llegó. Le ofrecí comer, pero dijo que prefería esperarla dentro."

Mi corazón dio un salto. ¿Podría ser? ¿Por fin? Había imaginado este momento de tantas formas en los últimos meses. " _Grazie, Nonna_ ," exclamé, apresurando mis pasos. Subí corriendo los interminables y deteriorados escalones a mi departamento y abrí la puerta.

"¿Tony?" Sintiéndome como una tonta, puse el pan y el vino en mesita que estaba justo en la entrada. Edward salió del baño en bóxer, como si hubiese estado viviendo aquí tanto como yo, vapor fluyendo a su alrededor mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Los últimos meses le habían sentado bien, y aunque estaba ansiosa por escuchar cómo había conseguido _ese_ bronceado, y qué correrías finalmente lo habían traído a mí, todo lo que quería ahora era tocarlo, besarlo, y amarlo.

"Ese soy yo, nena." Sonrió, encontrándome en medio de la habitación, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que me levantó del suelo.

Envolviéndolo con mis piernas, agarré sus mejillas con mis manos y lo besé con ganas, poniendo todo mi anhelo y amor en él. Su toalla cayó, y retrocedió hacia el pequeño sofá de mimbre, sentándose. "Te tardaste demasiado," le susurré, besándolo una y otra vez. Apenas si podía seguirme el ritmo, pero lo logró, moviendo sus manos hacia mi trasero y debajo de él.

"Sabía que te encontraría en un vestido," me dijo, sonriendo en nuestro beso.

"Es una falda," le susurré. "Y una blusa."

"Es lo mismo." Me acomodó, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la tela de forma que pudiera agarrar mi trasero. "¿Qué tienes debajo, nena?"

Lo besé en vez de responderle, suponiendo que bien podía sentir lo que había debajo. Y simplemente… no podía creer que estaba aquí conmigo. Otra vez. Con suerte, esta había sido nuestra última separación. Ya no podría soportarlo.

Era una nueva era.

Empujándome para que me echara un poco hacia atrás, me instó a levantar los brazos y me quitó la camisola. Besó la parte hinchada de mis senos, bajando las copas para que salieran. "Te eché de menos."

"Yo también…" Me reí un poco cuando puso su boca en mis pezones, dándoles pequeños besos.

"Lo dudo. Aquí estás viviendo en un cuento de hadas."

"Un cuento de hadas sin un príncipe," le dije, dejando que lo que quedaba de mi tristeza, mi nostalgia al extrañarlo, emergiera y saliera volando. "Creo que esta debe ser la capital de la luna de miel del universo. Todo el mundo está enamorado aquí."

Sus ojos se enternecieron, y tocó mis labios con su pulgar. "¿Sí?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí… señora Cullen." Sonrió con suficiencia, bromeando.

"Tenía que decirle algo," le dije, sonrojándome. Todos aquí me conocían como Bella Cullen, aun cuando mi nombre no había cambiado legalmente. Era una tontería, pero me hacía sentir en contacto con Edward mientras estábamos separados. Cullen fue el nombre de soltera de su madre y me había contado, antes de que nos separáramos en Isla Lopez, que tenía intenciones de usarlo como su nuevo nombre. Le dije que tal vez también lo usaría. Además de un par de mensajes que compartimos justo después que llegara a Italia, fue la última vez que hablamos. "Seguía tratando de emparejarme con los tipos guapos de la ciudad…"

"Claro que sí." Entonces se puso serio, tocando mi rostro, pasando sus manos por mi cabello. "Eres hermosa."

Agaché mi cabeza, sonriendo, pero él también se agachó, besándome. "Tu cabello está largo… me gusta así."

Mi cabello había crecido también. Un _look_ diferente para mí.

"Tú también te ves algo diferente. Más moreno." Presioné mi pulgar en el color dorado de su brazo. "Guapo."

Nos miramos fijamente. Por primera vez en toda nuestra relación, me sentí completamente en paz. No había otro lugar dónde se supone que teníamos que estar. Nadie nos estaba buscando.

"¿De verdad vas a ser la señora Cullen?" Me preguntó, su voz baja.

"¿Quieres que lo sea?" Llevé mis manos hacia mi espalda, desabrochando mi sujetador y dejándolo caer.

"Sí, quiero." Me sonrió, frotando mis pezones con sus pulgares.

"Sí, quiero," repetí, diciéndolo en serio.

000

Vimos la puesta de sol desde mi departamento, envueltos en mis sábanas, agotados por hacer el amor y por lo vivido durante el año. Edward estaba encantado con el pan y el vino, y nos los terminamos a medida que caía la noche y pequeñas luces titilaban por toda la ciudad como estrellas.

Se sentía como si estuviéramos al borde de la tierra aquí, ocultos pero también libres.

"Estoy muy cansado," murmuró Edward, cerrando sus ojos y acostándose. Mi corazón dolía por él; había estado huyendo por mucho tiempo.

"Duerme," le susurré, besando sus mejillas y luego sus párpados. "Aquí estaré."

Y lo estuve. Cuando despertó y me quiso, haciéndome el amor con un cielo tan cerca de la ventana y tan brillante que sentimos que podíamos tocarlo… cuando al siguiente día nos aventuramos a salir para conseguir provisiones… cuando días se volvieron semanas y meses, y todo el mundo conocía a Tony el de Bella… cuando elegimos anillos de un joyero local y nos casamos en una pequeña iglesia en el campo a pesar de que ninguno de los dos éramos católicos… cuando comenzó a trabajar conmigo en el viñedo, encontrando divertido que una vez más estaba fabricando algo que hacía que la gente se sintiera bien… cuando conseguimos algo mejor, una villa que él pudo pagar con el dinero que había guardado con el paso de los años… siempre. Estuve ahí.

Lo vi cambiar frente a mis ojos, las mejores partes haciéndose más brillantes mientras los bordes ásperos se limaban. Yo también cambié, prosperando con el amor que compartíamos y la paz de nuestra nueva vida. Puede que no hayamos tenido el mejor de los comienzos, pero no podía desear algo diferente porque tal vez no hubiésemos terminado aquí. Sería una loca historia para tratar de contar a futuros hijos, pero supuse que lo resolveríamos cuando llegara el momento.

Estábamos sobre un acantilado, mirando hacia el mar, sintiendo el aire ponerse frío, señalando el comienzo del otoño. Había estado un año en Cinque Terre.

"¿Tienes frío?" Me preguntó Edward, sintiéndome estremecer.

"Un poco. Estaré bien."

Me rodeó con sus brazos, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro. "Déjame mantenerte caliente."

* * *

 **(1) Grappa es el nombre con el que se conoce en Italia, Argentina, Uruguay y en la Suiza italiana al aguardiente de orujo, licor con graduación alcohólica que varía entre 38 y 60 grados, obtenido por destilación de orujos de uva, es decir las partes sólidas de la vendimia que no tienen aprovechamiento en la previa elaboración del vino.**

* * *

 _ **Hay que tener fe chicas :) Algunas pensaban que la iba a dejar después de todo lo que habían pasado pero ya vieron que no. Tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas, obviamente su relación no era algo fácil pero después de varios contratiempos terminaron juntos y casados. Este es el último capi, uno más y le decimos adiós a esta historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: , Laura Katherine, lizdayanna, Janneth, Tsuruga Lia1412, SummerLove20, Andrea Peralta, mayerlinglopezj, paosierra, Gissy Cullen Swan, SkyC, bbluelilas, Paulina, Adriu, danielaMc1, Gabriela Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, Paty Limon, Marlecullen, Marie Sellory, CarolinaYDM, Maribely, somasosa, JulieDeSousaRK, Ericastelo, verdejade469, Manligrez, injoa, Shikara65, shamyx, YessyVL13, tulgarita, Antonia, Wawis Cullen, Sully YM, Roxy Sanchez, PEYCI CULLEN, MONICA.C.M, Emi Cullen, freedom2604, Angel twilighter, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, patymdn, Ely Cullen M, Nadia616, isa Kathe, Lili Cullen-Swan, alondrix1498, Merce, pili, Bertlin, glow0718, Tata XOXO, rosy canul, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima actu.**_

 _ **PD. Tsuruga Lia1412 me preguntaba si la nueva traducción iba a ser publicada en el perfil de la autora como Rental Exchange, de la misma autora, y la respuesta es no. Quedó tan contenta con la anterior traducción que me dijo que podía publicarlo en mi perfil, así que si me tienen en alerta de autor recibirán el aviso del primer capítulo ;)**_


	25. Escalera

Algo que no puede faltar: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es de **Rochelle Allison** , yo solo traduzco.

 _ **En esta traducción como en las demás sigue presente mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome.**_

* * *

Toca su barba del otro lado de la bañera, de la forma en que lo hace cuando está perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos no me han dejado, al menos los alrededores de mi rostro, en cinco… diez… minutos, pero su mente está muy lejos. Es evidente. Pero entonces centra sus ojos en los míos, e incluso después de todo este tiempo, esos ojos tienen el poder de derretir mi interior. Soy la primera en apartar la mirada, volviendo mi atención hacia el agua de baño que se enfría lentamente.

Estirando mi pierna despacio, rozo mi pie contra su muslo. Parpadea, su mano bajando hacia mi pie. Puedo ver cuándo lo que está pensando gradualmente se suma a lo que está mirando, cuando la más pequeña de las sonrisas acompaña su mirada mientras viajaba hacia dónde mis senos están medio escondidos debajo del agua. La mayoría de las burbujas se han dispersado, dejando el agua tibia y casi cristalina.

"Cinco años es bastante tiempo," me dice, su mano apretando mi pie. Tira, deslizándome por la suave porcelana de la bañera, y lucho por mantenerme a flote, agarrándome de los costados para no hundirme.

"Eso creo," murmuro, riéndome. "También creo que está frío aquí. Salgamos."

No discute, pero en vez de eso me observa levantarme y luego salir, estremeciéndome al ponerme una de las batas azules que cuelgan junto a la bañera. Agarro una para él también, extendiéndola hasta que suspira y se pone de pie, su cuerpo resbaladizo y húmedo. Bueno, nunca me canso de esa vista. Él también sabe que me gusta, sonriéndome con suficiencia al aceptar la toalla pero sin hacer mucho por cubrirse.

Rodando mis ojos, me doy la vuelta antes de que pueda verme sonreírle en respuesta. No es como si no hubiéramos pasado casi cuarenta minutos sumergidos en una bañera, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo ensuciándonos lo suficiente para necesitarlo.

En la recámara, me pongo un vestido largo y holgado hasta el tobillo y me dejo caer en la cama. Mi _laptop_ está donde la dejé antes de que Edward se me acercara, volcada por nuestro entusiasmo, el cursor todavía parpadeando mientras espera a que complete la oración. Le había estado escribiendo un correo a Alice, respondiendo a sus ruegos de ir a casa para Navidad.

 _Por favor, Bella. Por favor. Te echamos de menos. Y deberías estar en casa. En especial en esta época, deberías estar en casa._

Tenía razón; deberíamos estar en casa. Sin embargo, para mí, casa solo significaba volver a los Estados Unidos. Para ser honesta, ya no veía a Seattle como mi hogar. Ya no. Cosas buenas pasaron ahí, pero también muchas cosas difíciles, y no soy la misma persona que cuando me fui.

Me río por dentro, burlándome un poco de mí misma, por la ruta que han tomado mis pensamientos. ¿Alguien puede ser el mismo después de cinco años? ¿Diez? Todos cambian. No hay nada singular en eso. Es como decir "En música, tengo un gusto ecléctico". Todo el mundo cree tener un gusto ecléctico. Así que tal vez nadie lo tiene.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Pregunta Edward, la risa haciendo su voz más cálida al recostarse junto a mí. Con cuidado echa la pantalla hacia atrás, mirando mi correo.

"Nada… solo, no sé. Pensamientos tontos."

"Ninguno de tus pensamientos es tonto." Me dice guiñándome un ojo, pero sospecho que lo dice en serio, algo que queda claro cuando añade, "eres la chica más inteligente que conozco."

"Lo intento," susurro. "Aunque tú me dejas tonta con esto." Meto la mano en sus _jeans_ , a los que todavía no les ha abrochado el botón o cerrado el cinturón.

Mordiendo su labio, agarra mi mano y la retira. "Dame un minuto, nena. Al menos una hora."

"Me comportaré," le aseguro, acercándome para besar su barbilla volviendo mi atención una vez más al correo de Alice. "Bien, solo voy a decirle que vamos a regresar."

"¿Sin sorpresas?"

"No." Sacudo mi cabeza. "Se está poniendo algo ansiosa. Han pasado… ¿dos años? Desde que regresé."

"La última vez que fuiste," dice en voz baja, rodándose sobre su espalda.

Y había vuelto—varias ocasiones desde que nos mudamos. Al principio fue cada año, pero eso cambió cuando Edward y yo nos adaptamos a la vida italiana—nuestro trabajo, nuestra casa… y sí, a viajar, pero a países europeos con tan fácil acceso que no visitarlos hubiese sido un pecado y un desperdicio. Viajamos por tren al subir y bajar por las costas y por las cordilleras de las montañas, y pidiendo aventones y rentando coches y como turistas emocionados en los autobuses de giras, llenando nuestros teléfonos y álbumes de fotos en línea con recuerdos. Sin embargo, durante todo ese período nunca perdí contacto con Alice y Rose, asegurándome de enviar cartas y postales, correos electrónicos y recuerdos. Nos llamábamos y hacíamos _Facetime_ una vez por semana al menos, y así me sentía cercana a ellas y ellas a mí.

Pero Alice tenía razón; era el momento de que Edward y yo volviéramos a casa. Habíamos estado en el extranjero por media década, y no solo nosotros (y todos los demás) cambiamos, sino también el panorama de nuestro anterior entorno. Ahora el caso de Edward era literalmente historia. Estaba oficialmente muerto—y lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Edward mantenía contacto con su padre y James, pero era poco frecuente y bastante complicado. Habían dejado un poco su vida de crimen, al fin dejando atrás las metanfetaminas para sembrar marihuana en Colorado, pero era mejor para todos si no mantenían contacto. Sabía que Edward extrañaba a su familia, pero parecía bastante _zen_ al respecto.

"Tú eres mi familia," me había dicho más de una vez, por lo general cuando me sentía culpable de que él no tuviera a nadie más.

Así que ahora, en realidad, no hay nada que impida que regresemos a los Estados Unidos. Tenemos nuevas identidades en papel—Isabella y Tony Cullen—aun cuando seguimos siendo Bella y Edward entre nosotros—de modo que no había problema en viajar… aunque la idea de hacerlo me hace sentir sumamente ansiosa. No puedo evitarlo. Vivir en Cinque Terre es como vivir en una burbuja, en un cuento de hadas, y ahora íbamos a volver a la vida real.

"Sí. Los echo de menos, supongo." Lo miro.

"Yo también. Ciertas cosas…"Dice abatido, extendiendo sus palmas en el sobrecama. "Aunque, echaré de menos este lugar. Ha sido…" Sonríe con suficiencia, mirándome, y sé que está pensando en cosas pervertidas. "Muy educativo."

"Sí," digo estúpidamente, ahora pensando lo mismo, porque lo ha sido. De verdad lo ha sido. Una luna de miel de cinco años es lo que fue.

"Nunca creí que terminaría en un lugar como este, pisoteando uvas y haciendo vino como algún cabrón en esas películas extranjeras que te encantan…"

"En realidad no son _extranjeras_ cuando estamos _viviendo_ donde hicieron algunas de ellas." Tiro de su oreja, al saber que le encanta hacerme enojar al pretender que es hosco y menos educado de lo que realmente es. Puede que Edward sea un duro exconvicto, pero también es uno de los individuos más inteligentes y bien educados que he conocido. Es solo que elige no alardear de su intelecto.

"Somos expatriados, sin importar cómo lo veas, _la mia bella_." Sonríe, complacido con su cuestionable italiano y su inteligencia, y se da vuelta sobre su costado. Estirando sus manos hacia mí, sube hasta arriba la tela de mi vestido para que sus dedos puedan rozar mi barriguita. "Pero me alegra. El mejor vino que he probado en mi vida."

"El mejor pan también." Murmuro, pensando en cenar algo.

"El mejor queso."

"El mejor café."

"El mejor chocolate," dice con reverencia.

"De hecho, ese… en realidad, podría haber sido en Amsterdam."

"Na, Amsterdam tiene la mejor f—"

"Shh." Pongo mi mano sobre su boca y cierro mis ojos, riendo en silencio. "Lo que pasa ahí se queda ahí."

Lame mi mano, por lo que la limpio en su pecho—Edward es alérgico a las camisetas—y con delicadeza me pone sobre mi espalda, moviéndose hacia abajo de manera que pueda besar mi estómago. "Aunque, ¿sabes que es lo mejor que se hace en Italia?"

Siento mariposas en mi estómago… por varias razones. "¿Qué?"

"Bebés."

000

El día que dejamos Italia, saliendo de Roma después de un largo fin de semana atiborrándonos con _lo mejor del extranjero_ , el cielo está gris y encapotado, el aire está tan húmedo para la temporada que el que lloviera de verdad sería redundante.

"¿Estás seguro que ese es nuestro vuelo?" Bostezo, derrotada por el sueño. Hasta ahora me había logrado escapar de las náuseas este trimestre, pero el infinito agotamiento era otra cosa. Ha empeorado entre más avanzada estoy en el embarazo, y me encuentro deseando las siestas cada vez más.

"Sí, vamos," se ríe Edward entre dientes, alejándome a empujoncitos del exhibidor más cercano de chocolate en el aeropuerto. "Lo anunciaron dos veces. En español y en italiano."

"Estoy muy cansada para pensar claramente," le digo, bostezando de nuevo. Estiro mi mano para agarrar una de las bolsas, pero la aleja hábilmente mirándome de soslayo.

"Acabas de decir que estás cansada."

"Edward, por favor, déjame cargar algo."

"Estás cargando a alguien; eso es suficiente."

Hice una mueca por su caballerosidad, tanto frustrada como encantada con ella. "Una bolsa."

"Llevas una bolsa," me dice, señalando con su barbilla hacia mi bolso.

"No estoy inválida," susurro, parándome de puntillas para besar su barba.

"Eso lo probaste esta mañana, nena," sus ojos se estrechan lo suficiente para ser sugestivos, su mirada posándose en mi boca solo por si acaso no estuviera segura de lo que estaba hablando.

Sexo, sexo, sexo. Estos días mi vida eran largos párrafos de siestas enfatizados por frecuentes signos de exclamación de sexo.

Y refrigerios, miro hacia atrás con anhelo hacia el exhibidor de chocolate, triste de que además de Nutella (y ni siquiera la Nutella italiana), ya no tenía acceso a esa exquisitez.

Hacemos fila con el resto de los pasajeros abordando nuestro vuelo, quedándonos callados, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Esto es muy importante, volver a casa. La mayoría de las cosas que hemos acumulado en el extranjero—y sorprendentemente, no era mucho—ya han llegado a casa de Alice y Jasper. El plan era pasar un par de semanas visitando a los viejos amigos y lugares que solía frecuentar antes de dirigirnos al norte de California, el lugar que hemos elegido para vivir. Es bastante parecido al área de Seattle como para sentirlo familiar, pero lo bastante diferente y lejos para poder respirar tranquilos.

La línea se mueve rápidamente, hasta que es nuestro turno. Edward pasa primero, aun caminando con ese fanfarroneo que me encanta—algunas cosas no cambian—dándose la vuelta y esperando por mí tan pronto como está del otro lado.

"Buenos días, señora Cullen," me dice el guapo (como era de esperarse) auxiliar de vuelo con una voz ronca y acento muy marcado (como era de esperarse) cuando toma mi boleto. Caramba, voy a extrañar a Italia. "¡Gracias, y bienvenida a bordo!"

000

Duermo la mayor parte del camino a Londres, donde cambiamos de British Airways a American Airlines y nos dirigimos a Seattle. Edward y yo pasamos la mayor parte de ese vuelo compartiendo golosinas y susurrando por encima de nuestros teléfonos, mirando fotos de los últimos años.

"Esos _waffles_ ," Edward prácticamente gime, señalando una foto de los dos desayunando en Bruges. Sonrío, recordando. Mi cabello estaba muy corto entonces, un _sexy_ corte hasta la barbilla que me había hecho por gusto. Cosa curiosa, a Edward no le gustaba mucho ese corte, de la misma forma en que a mí me había molestado la jodida barba que llevaba durante nuestra más larga discusión hace como un año. Me gusta el vello facial, pero él se veía como un leñador sucio, y no del tipo _hipster sexy_. Actualmente tiene la cara llena de una ligera barba dorada rojiza, y el cabello me llegaba a la mitad de mi espalda, brillante y oscuro gracias a la saturación de estrógeno recorriendo mi cuerpo.

"Ahora quiero _waffles_ ," digo, mirando por la ventana con anhelo.

"Compraremos unos," dice distraídamente, repasando años de recuerdos. "¿Recuerdas ese tipo? ¿En el festival?"

"¿El que quería fotografiarme y le 'pisoteé sus uvas'?" Pregunto, arrugando mi nariz. "Era asqueroso."

"Era muy gracioso…"

"Casi lo mataste."

"Porque rompió la regla de oro," dice arrastrando las palabras, recostándose perezosamente en su asiento.

"¿Hacer a los demás…?"

"Que miras con tus ojos, no con tus manos."

"Era un viejo indecente." Digo con un resoplido, riéndome un poco, y entrelazo mis dedos con los de Edward.

"Sí, y tú ya tienes uno de esos." Deja que sus ojos vaguen de forma sugestiva, y también deliberada, ya que llevaba mangas largas y una bufanda.

"No es posible que tengas ganas."

"Siempre tengo ganas, nena." Toca mi estómago. "Esto… hace que me den ganas."

Todavía no se me ve, pero sé a lo que se refiere. El saber que llevo a su bebé parece ponerlo de humor. Sospecho que es algo biológico del hombre de las cavernas. Derramó su semilla. Él es el dueño. Etcétera.

"Me alegra. Porque muy pronto me voy a ver y sentir horrorosa y probablemente me ponga muy empalagosa y tengas que decirme diez veces al día lo ardiente que soy."

"Lo haré." Nos besamos. "Y será en serio."

000

Veo los globos antes de ver a Alice. Son tantos que me sorprende que no se la llevaran volando—o que la seguridad del aeropuerto no haya encontrado una razón para confiscarlos.

"¡Hola!" Grita, echándose a correr. Jasper muy apenas logra sujetar los globos con una mano mientras agarra al pequeño Thomas, cuyo cabello rubio es más claro que el de su padre, con la otra. Es el niño más lindo del universo—hasta ahora—y en realidad me sorprende que no procrearan unos cuatro más.

"¡Bella!" Jadea, su rostro sonrojado por la alegría al mismo tiempo que me rodea con sus brazos. Le devuelvo el abrazo, sintiendo las lágrimas fluyendo por mis mejillas. Maldita sea. La había echado de menos, estaba cansada, y juro que el embarazo le da al mundo el resplandor más diáfano y melodramático.

"Hola, Edward," pronuncia en un susurro, dándole un abrazo titubeante.

Él sonríe, palmeando su espalda. "Hola, señora Alice. Finalmente nos conocemos."

Retrocede, ahora con una amplia sonrisa, echándole un vistazo. "Mmm. Bueno. Edward, mi esposo Jasper," dice, presentando a sus chicos.

Me agacho, admirando al pequeño niño que había visto crecer a través de fotos y fragmentos de video. Alice tenía razón; _esto_ es lo correcto: era el tiempo de volver a casa.

Mi madre llega de Florida un día después, encantada que hubiese entrado en razón y regresara. Para alguien tan empeñado en que hiciera el cliché de "mochilear por Europa" cuando era adolescente, está sorprendentemente resuelta a que ya no lo haga como adulta. También está muy emocionada de que estemos esperando un bebé. Puede que no sea tan cercana a Renee, pero nunca trataría de impedir que viera a su nieto.

Sin embargo, está completamente deslumbrada con Edward… y me refiero a de una forma embarazosa. Supongo que le recuerda a alguien de su pasado, y no ayuda que él se da cuenta y lo aprovecha, cautivándola y seduciéndola con sus palabras.

"Dios mío, Bella," me dice, viéndolo caminar tranquilamente, con un botella de cerveza colgando de la punta de sus dedos. "Ya veo por qué estás embarazada. Me sorprende que te haya tomado tanto tiempo."

"Por los anticonceptivos, mamá," le digo con ironía. No es nada nuevo su franca falta de filtro.

Me guiña un ojo, palmeando mi rodilla. "Bien por ti."

Empiezo a rodar los ojos, pero se queda callada, acercándose. "Lo digo en serio. Estoy muy contenta, cariño. Estuviste algo perdida por un tiempo."

Tiene razón. En algún momento estuve perdida, por bastante tiempo, hasta que apareció Edward. Desearía poder contarle todo; está loca y me quiere bastante como para juzgarnos, pero no puedo y no lo haré. Es bastante que pueda conocerlo, y hubiésemos podido volver a casa.

000

Pasamos los días festivos con la familia Whitlock y mi madre, con visitas frecuentes de Rose y Emmett. Es bueno estar en casa, entre las vistas, olores y sonidos que Seattle puede ofrecer, y mientras Edward decide relajarse en casa, las chicas y yo aprovechamos al máximo mi visita.

Dos días antes de Año Nuevo, Edward me atrapa en el pasillo y me mete a la habitación de huéspedes en la que hemos estado viviendo. "Hola."

"Hola." Me le quedo mirando, tratando de descifrar su expresión. Se ve feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, considerando que en verdad estos son _mis_ amigos, pero algunas veces me pregunto si está triste por su familia. Sus amigos. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Pero…" Me suelta y se sienta en la cama, pasando con rudeza sus manos por su cabello. "Creo que es tiempo, Bella. De irnos."

"¿Pasó algo?"

"No." Me da una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo su cabeza y veo todo lo que necesito saber en esos ojos. Él es una persona reservada, y extraña su espacio. No puedo decir que lo culpe; por años hemos sido solo nosotros dos.

Asintiendo, descanso mi mano en su muslo. "Podemos pasar el Año Nuevo en nuestra nueva casa."

El día siguiente, empacamos nuestro, en cierto modo, modesto surtido de cosas y nos fuimos, prometiendo que los veríamos a todos pronto. Mi madre se fue hace algunos días, así que solo era Alice, Jasper y Thomas.

"Puedo ayudarte a decorar la habitación del bebé," ofrece Alice, sus ojos brillantes. Creo que es el único humano que conozco cuyos ojos de hecho, literal y legítimamente, brillan. "Si quieres."

Como si fuera a arruinar sus sueños si digo que no. "Sí quiero. Comienza a buscar ideas."

"Oh, ya comencé un tablero en Pinterest."

"Por supuesto que sí," me río. "Muy bien. ¡Te amo! Tenemos que irnos."

Una camioneta U-Haul **(1)** no es ni _sexy_ ni rápida, pero hay algo excitante en tomar la carretera despejada y dirigirse hacia nuevas aventuras en nuevos lugares. Al parecer es lo que Edward y yo hacemos mejor.

Hablamos de cosas prácticas al bajar retumbando por la carretera: Sobre Edward portándose bien, que eventualmente voy a enseñar. He decidido que Jardín de Niños. Thomas era adorable. Esto después de que nazca el bebé Cullen, por supuesto. Mucho después. Quiero estar en casa por un tiempo.

"O simplemente, quédate en casa," sugiere Edward.

"¿Qué? No. Solo me quieres como ama de casa y embarazada."

"Sí, suena bien." Asiente, apretando mi muslo cuando le di un fuerte pellizco. "Me refiero a enseñar en casa."

"No sé si sirvo para enseñar en casa."

"Yo podría ayudar."

"¿Con qué, química?"

"Ja. Ja." Aunque está sonriendo, totalmente divertido.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo lo sabremos?" Edward pregunta en alguna parte cerca de Redding, California.

"Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa."

"Bien para ti. Les voy a decir que me digan."

"No," bufo. "No es justo si tú lo sabes y yo no."

"¿Qué hay de malo con saber? ¿Cómo va a hacer Alice toda esa mierda de la decoración que le gusta tanto si ni siquiera sabe si es un niño o una niña?"

"Oh, créeme. Eso no la detendría de decorar vaticinando lo que va a ser."

Edward pone los ojos en blanco. "Les voy a decir que me digan. Tú puedes cubrirte los ojos."

000

El vecindario es antiguo y agradable, la casa deteriorada pero adorable. Edward la mira como un hombre hambriento a un filete, trazando ya qué cosas va a arreglar, pintar y rehacer. La conseguimos barata— de un amigo de un amigo de un amigo; en realidad no quiero saber—así que aunque técnicamente estamos rentando, tenemos libertad de hacer lo que nos plazca.

Santa Rosa es un lugar perfecto para comenzar de nuevo. Está en el agua, con una dramática y escarpada costa y bosques cercanos llenos de secoyas. También es uno de los muchos lugares conocidos en California por su vino, que podría decirse fue una coincidencia pero tan apropiado para nosotros que tal vez es simplemente el destino.

"Hay una escalera y un taladro allá atrás," dice Edward, saliendo de un cobertizo en la esquina del patio trasero. "Parecer ser el taller de alguien."

"Genial. No vas a tener que comprar herramientas."

"Nop." Besa la cima de mi cabeza cuando pasa de camino al refrigerador. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Con sueño."

"Deberías de tomar una siesta. En un momento voy a salir."

"Pero quería ir contigo," digo, mirando con anhelo la nueva camioneta pick up en la acera. "A comprar comida para la cena."

"Tal vez yo voy a cocinar."

Lo miro con desconfianza. "¿Qué, enchiladas?"

"¿Qué hay de malo con eso?" Agarra un palillo, metiéndolo en su boca.

"Nada." Bostezando, cojo mi teléfono y me encamino hacia nuestra desordenada recámara. "Creo que voy a tomar una siesta."

"Te dije." Me sigue dentro, besando mi cuello. "Volveré enseguida."

"Bien."

"Oye."

Lo miro por debajo de las mantas en las que me acurruqué.

"Te amo."

"Te amo," le repito, sonriendo.

Cuando despierto, ya oscureció. Una fría brisa se filtra por las ventanas ligeramente abiertas, desordenando mi cabello. Está haciendo frío, pero se siente bien, y me quedo en la cama por un minuto, disfrutando de nuestro nuevo espacio. Pronto los sabrosos aromas de comida mexicana comienzan a cosquillear en mi nariz, haciendo que gruña mi estómago. Supongo que Edward cumplió su palabra. Abrumada por una oleada de sensiblero amor, entro a la sala.

Y me paro en seco.

Ahí, en la sala, chisporrotea un fuego vivo y brillante.

" _Wow_ ," murmullo, encontrando a mi esposo con apariencia bastante satisfecha en el sofá.

"Sí, nena. No vimos la chimenea cuando entramos, ¿eh?"

"De hecho, lo digo por nuestra ropa." Casi iguales en grandes camisas de franela vieja y calcetines arrugados, al parecer estamos regresando a la onda _lumberjack_ _ **(2)**_. Si no tengo cuidado puede que Edward se deje nuevamente esa barba fuera de control.

"Chistosita." Levanta su mano, acariciando mi trasero.

Muevo su mano y me siento junto a él, acurrucándome.

"Ese cobertizo estaba lleno."

"Déjame adivinar." Descanso mi cabeza en su hombro. "De leña."

* * *

 **(1) U-Haul – compañía de renta de camionetas, camiones y otros transportes de mudanzas.**

 **(2) Lumberjack (leñador en español) Supongo que saben que fue una moda reciente, cuando todo mundo andaba de barba y con franelas u.u**

* * *

 _ **Awwwww y terminaron como empezaron, juntos frente a la chimenea :) Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, que yo disfruté de leer y luego traducir para ustedes. Gracias por seguir apoyándome y recomendando a otros mis traducciones. Ciertamente no soy la mejor traductora, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo para ustedes.**_

 _ **Como siempre, si disfrutaron de esta historia, les pido un GRAN FAVOR. Si son de esas lectoras anónimas que no les gusta dejar reviews, o si siempre me han regalado sus palabras con sus reviews, les pido por favor que se dirijan al link de la historia original que está en mi perfil y le dejen un review a la autora. Si saben inglés ya saben que poner, si no, pueden poner algo así:**_

 _ **1\. Hi!**_ _ **I'm from (Su país de origen) and I want to say thank you for allow the spanish translation of this story. You're amazing!**_

 _ **2\. Hello Rochelle!**_ _ **I'm from (Su país de origen).**_ _ **Thanks for write such a wonderful story, I really enjoy it! I read the Spanish translation. Thanks for give your permission for that by the way.**_

 _ **Les pido que pongan su país de origen porque cuando son varios reviews con las mismas palabras, ff tiende a marcarlos como error. O tal vez puedan poner su nombre o cualquier otro detallito para diferenciar el suyo de los demás. Se los agradecería mucho. Así que le decimos adiós a estos dos y las espero en mi próxima traducción.**_


	26. NOTA

Hola :)

No, no es un nuevo capítulo y me disculpo por la molestia. Solo quería informar a quienes disfrutaron en su momento de esta historia. Que está nominada como "MEJOR FANFIC ERÓTICO" en los premios de FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) en Facebook. Si quieres apoyar la historia (que te lo agradecería mucho) puedes acudir a mi grupo en Facebook, el link para las votaciones está fijo en la parte superior. ¡Gracias de antemano!


End file.
